Drawn To His Madness
by OnyxKnightShade5691
Summary: (In Distant Future) My name is Rosalie Hysode, its time that I went to school. I've never gone before, my Grandma had forbid me to go. On the first day I've already become friends with a small group of people. My life begins spiraling out of control when I go over to a friends house. At the stroke of midnight, I'm met with a strange man. I feel drawn to him, but terrified as well.
1. The Accident

_**Authors Note:**_

_**Happy reading 3**_

**Anonymous POV~**

***The Accident***

_"Please, she's just scared of the water, she can't even swim and yet she lives in Ciirum, Everybody in Ciirum can swim!"_

_The little boy taunted. He was the mayor's son, got what he wanted when he wanted it. He was missing his two front teeth and had a nasty black eye on his right eye._

_The girl who was being bullied was Rosalie Mia Hysode. She was considered the runt of Ciirum. She couldn't swim, she couldn't laugh, she couldn't talk back._

_Her blonde hair was up to her small round ears with little curls slowly blooming in, her deep green eyes made her look gauntly and mean. But did that make it okay to tease? No. Did the mayor's son still do it? Yes. Nasty boy if I don't say so myself._

_Rosalie was sitting on the bench, swinging her feet, minding her own business, until HE came around and started making fun of her._

_A large group of people had already gathered around the center part of Ciirum and cheered for the mayor's son to talk smack._

_I never understood why children loved to watch others get hurt, to this day it still bothers me._

_I took a long drag from my cigarette and watched as Rosalie glanced upwards at her attacker. Instantly, she stopped swinging her feet and lowered her head. Her eyes focused on the gravel as if it were the most interesting thing she'd ever seen._

_**"Ah, I see. She's not going to do anything, the usual." **__I squished my cigarette in a nearby bowl and observed the quarrel._

_The mayor's son suddenly grinned his eyebrows rose high on his forehead and his teeth nearly blinded me from where I was standing._

_"Say... Rosalie, you don't have any parents?"_

_Rosalie glanced up at the mayor's son. I watched as her little brain worked, she didn't understand what he was up to._

_"No. No I don't."_

_She flicked her gaze away from the gravel and up to mayor's son. Her eyes widened when she noticed the black eye on his right eye._

_I watched with a clipped gaze, the mayor's son grin faltered as he realized what she was staring at. An evil glare snuck it's way into his eyes and directed itself at Rosalie._

_"No wonder you're always alone. It makes sense, I mean you have no one to guide you, you're basically like a savage around here. No one to call mom and dad, just yourself. Must be nice, huh? Your grandma clearly isn't raising you right, the way you talk? You can't even look me in the eye for more than half a second. You're pathetic, just like your dead mother."_

_My eyes widened in surprise. Something was different about Rosalie now. Her eyes were wide open, her legs were no longer on the bench, she was standing face to face with the ignorant boy who'd been giving her a hard time._

_Her breathing was ragged, I could probably hear her a mile away, and something was wrong with her eyes. I couldn't place my finger on it, but something wasn't right._

_"You take that back, Samuel."_

_Her small hands were clasped by her sides in tight fists, she stood her ground to the may- I mean Samuel._

_Samuel took a cautious step back and just for a moment, a fearful expression passed across his face, but as fast as it had come, it disappeared. Instead, that cocky grin was back._

_"You really think that just because you stand your ground to me that I'm going to back down?"_

_"It would be the gentlemanly thing to do, but your no gentleman. You're a rat."_

_Samuel glared daggers at Rosalie and took a step forward. Rosalie didn't back down, for once she stood her ground. Her lavender floral dress blew lightly to the breeze in the wind as their argument continued._

_I'm not the child's parent or anything, but I couldn't suppress the smile that settled on my lips._

_**"Finally, something interesting happens." **__I sat on the same bench that Rosalie once sat on and watch the kids up close._

_They can't see me, no one can. I'm a Geister soldat (ghost solider). I died 60 years ago in this town, now I'm stuck with it. I knew I should've worn a bullet proof vest that day._

_I can only do a few things, smoke a cigar, go through any solid surface, and listen to the human's boring conversations._

_"Take that back, Samuel!"_

_"No! I don't have to listen to some lowly savage like you Rosalie!"_

_"I'm not a savage! We live in the same town!"_

_"Shut up! Just go cry to the old hag. Maybe if I'm lucky, she'll die earlier than she's suppose too."_

_That's when I saw it happen close up._

_Rosalie's body went rigid._

_Her breathing became more controlled._

_Her fists were no longer clenched._

_But her eyes told a different story, they showed pure hatred in them. I could almost see Samuel burning to death in her eyes._

_Before I realized what was happening, Rosalie lunged at Samuel. She placed both her finger tips on his temples. I watched in confusion, as she slowly drawled out those wicked words._

_"Amerilias Siriom."_

_Samuel screamed in agony. His body collapsed, but what emerged from the body was something else entirely. A bright red light seemed to be glowing in mid-air. Rosalie breathed through nose, and to my horror, the red glowing light drifted towards her body. I knew what the red-light was. It was Samuel's soul. In was swift movement, Rosalie put the soul near her nose and it disappeared._

_The small breeze was no more._

_Samuel lay on the ground unmoving. His mouth stayed open in a state of forever shock, his eyes were wide and blood shot._

_As if she had woken from a trance, Rosalie blinked and looked down at Samuel in confusion. She poked him with her finger, but he didn't move._

_He'd never move again._

_A man shoved her back and pressed his ear over Samuel's chest. Seconds felt like minutes, the man rose and gauntly turned towards Rosalie._

_"You did this?"_

_Rosalie frowned in confusion, she didn't understand what he was talking about, it was as if he were speaking another language._

_"Did what?"_

_His eyes flashed with fury, he raised his hand as if to slap her, but held himself back._

_" .Samuel." He dragged out each word like it tasted bad in his mouth._

_"No, that's not true! I didn't! Y-y-you're wrong!"_

_Rosalie turned around abruptly and sprinted down the sidewalk, she ran as if the devil were chasing her. She didn't look back. I watched as her small blob of hair whipped through the air as she ran. She held her small dress up to her thighs and ran into the woods. Then it came to me, I understood what she was._

_"__**Oh, I see. She's one of them." **__I crossed my legs and leaned back on the bench seat._

_I watched as the townsfolk screamed and yelled while chasing after Rosalie. Really, they should be the ones running, Rosalie isn't a normal girl._

_They stopped chasing her the moment she went into the woods, but that didn't stop them. They threw all sorts of things into the woods, even a few profanity's._

_I still couldn't wrap my mind around what she'd done._

_She ended Samuel's life._

_I sighed deeply. I slowly got up and started heading to the train station at the end of town._

_**"I might as well go check the next town. Maybe something interesting is happening in Dalweo."**_

_Before I know it, I'm swept away to the next town, unnoticed and unrevealing._


	2. Blending In Isn't My Strong Suit

**~Rosalie POV~**

***Present Day***

**"**Rosalie, get up! You'll be late for your first day of school!" Grandma called.

I grumbled under my breath and peaked out from under my covers.

"First day of high school."

I rubbed the sleep from my eyes and glanced at a nearby digital clock.

**_6:23 A.M._**

An excited grin made it's way across my mouth. I couldn't wait to go to school. I've read so many stories about it. Grandma was homeschooling me for as long as I can remember, but she decided my high school year should be different.

I slipped out from under my covers and happily skipped to my closet.

I slipped off my night gown and stared at the different kinds of clothes in front of me.

_What to wear... Maybe I should go for a punk theme?_

I held up a ripped black T-shirt that had a skull and cross bones on it and a pair of black extra-tight skinny jeans

_Not unless I want to walk like a penguin._

I threw the outfit back into my closet and pulled out another. It was a sky blue dress that had tiny sequins spiraled into the fabric.

_Maybe I could wear this dress with that jean jacket that I bought last week?_

I moved a few pair of jeans to the side and searched for my jacket. It wasn't anywhere to be found.

_When did I wear it last?_

I thought for a moment, _Didn't I wear it last week to go visit one of grandma's customers?_

I pulled the cover on my bed up and looked under my bed.

_Ah HA! I found it!_

I slipped on the sky blue dress. It wasn't a tight dress, it was a loose dress, when I walked a small portion of it would float behind me. I pulled on the jean jacket and looked in the big rectangular mirror on my wood dresser.

_It is cute, but somethings missing..._

I shook off the feeling and shrugged my shoulders.

_I'm over thinking it._

I combed my fingers through my blonde hair and hurried down the stairs. I entered the kitchen and as usual, grandma was making breakfast. Her graying hair was pulled back into a tight bun and she was wearing a bright yellow sunflower dress.

"Sweetie! Glad you could make it! Would you mind getting Kale? I think I may have locked him in the pantry."

"Sure, I'll make sure he doesn't attack me on his way out." I mumbled sarcastically.

Kale was the name of my grandmothers pet owl. He was a barn owl that had yellow eyes that always seemed to be glowing and always wore a scarf around his neck. Grandma said that whenever he doesn't wear that scarf bad things usually happen to him.

I cringed as I inched my way towards the pantry, knowing he'd try attacking me when I opened it.

"K-k-kale?" I knocked on the pantry door.

_I feel like an idiot. He's an animal not a person._

I can't believe that I'm still a little freaked out by Kale, I mean he's harmless, but it was just something about him that made me scared.

I sighed with relief and reached for the door handle. When I twisted it and opened the door Kale fluttered out slowly. He turned his head all the way around and watched me with his glowing eyes. Who wouldn't be freaked out about a barn owl talking?

I gave him a forced smile knowing how fake it looked. He knew how much he creeped me out when he looked at me backwards, yet he still did it anyway. I patted down my dress making sure that there wasn't any dirt hanging on to it.

Kale flew towards grandma and still had his head facing me. I mentally pinched myself to keep from running away. I sat down at the table and waited for grandma to sit with me.

"Here you are Rosalie."

She handed me a plate piled high with pancakes, eggs, and a blueberry muffin.

"May the spirits watch over us, amen." Grandma said her prayers and began eating her breakfast. I couldn't stop the drool that dribbled down my chin as I dug into the delectable food steaming in front of me.

With my mouth full of food I asked,

"Whash time shuz shool shart?" A piece of pancake few from my mouth and landed on the end of my plate.

"Don't talk with your mouth full." Commanded Grandma.

I gulped down the food and repeated, "What time does school start?" I wiped away the remains on my mouth on to a napkin and waited for a response.

Grandma slowly wiped her mouth and placed her hands in her lap.

"It starts at 7:23."

I quickly glanced at the cat clock hanging on a wall behind grandma.

**7:19**

I hurriedly gulped down a glass of water and began heading for the back door.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"I Have to go NOW! I'll be back in 4 hours, can you lock the door grandma?"

"Wait just a minute! You forgot your backpack and where are your shoes? You don't plan on going bare-foot do you?"

I back peddled into the kitchen and grabbed my backpack that was hanging on a hook near the window, I sprinted upstairs, grabbed a pair of sneakers, and hop/jumped down the stairs while trying to put them on.

"Okay, by-"

"WAIT!"

I froze in mid-step as grandma and Kale blocked me, grandma had her arms cross and Kale had a nasty glare fixated on me. Well, with his slanted eyes it looked like a nasty glare.

"You forgot your pendent."

She walked around me and clasped it around my neck. I pulled my hair out from under the necklace chain and glanced at the pendent. It was a heart shaped amethyst stone, it had a silver wire that outlined the heart and at the top was a small amethyst jewel.

I sighed with relief and hugged grandma.

"Thank you, I don't know what I would've done without this." I gave grandma a grateful smile and a hug.

"It'd be a disaster , that's for sure." Cooed grandma. She pulled a string of hair from my eyes and smiled sincerely.

"Be sure to wear it at all times, okay Rosalie?" She narrowed her eyes at me making sure that I was listening to her.

I nodded my head and gave her a big grin. "Okay dokay artachokay!"

Grandma opened the back-door for me and patted me on the back.

"Stay safe, Rosalie."

I nodded my head and headed down the pathway in our front lawn. Me and grandma lived almost inside the woods, the townsfolk always called grandma a witch, bringer of all evil, etc. I'd rather live out here, than inside the town.

The townsfolk weren't exactly a fan of me either, I was able to at least buy groceries. Grandma was pretty much banished from going anywhere near the town.

I sucked in a deep breath and jogged down the pathway that led onto our small town. The sun was lazily peeking out from behind the clouds getting ready to rise into the never ending blue. I came into a clearing and saw the towns overly excited sign.

It was a laughing clown with a big red nose holding his thumb up, I entered through the gates that were below the sign that read,

"Welcome to Ciirum!"

I noticed that the city left its lights on all night and raised a skeptical brow.

_Must've been been some sort of celebration last night. Usually Mayor makes everyone turn off their lights by 8:30._

I sprinted across a crosswalk and prayed that no cars were going to hit me. Somehow, I managed to pass without getting slaughtered.

The tall realtor building's had people running up and down stairs, typing on computers, even a few were outside smoking a cigarette while talking on their phones.

I live in a world, where if your parent wasn't considered "normal" you weren't allowed to live in the town or city. At school we call our world The Unie. Each town has a particular name or title depending on its mayor or governor there. The Mayor's were like kings to the townsfolk and the townsfolk were considered his citizens.

Me and Grandma were considered low class, we're lower than the citizens because we lived outside of town.

I glanced at the nearby sheriffs office and saw one of his police man drinking coffe and eating a doughnut inside his car.

The post office had people walking in and out of its doors as many came to collect their mail.

I almost ran into a tree as I took one last sharp turn that led straight towards the high school. The high school wasn't a large school, it only held 1,300 kids inside. Our town population wasn't the largest in the world, but then again, it wasn't the smallest.

When I entered through the school gates, I was almost smothered by a large group at the center of the school parking lot. I tried saying "Excuse me! Can you please move?" But no seemed to hear me.

_I guess I can't get through here by being the nice guy..._

I sucked in a breath and let it out.

"Can you get out of my way? Some of us have to actually enter the school."

Heads turned in my direction, I knew what was coming next.

The whispering.

The gossiping, the rumors and the lies.

I few people stepped out of my way as I crossed the parking lot. I knew they were whispering behind my back, I could hear them.

Two girls cupped their hands over their mouths and began whispering to one another.

As if I couldn't hear them.

One was a blonde the other was a burnette. The blonde was wearing overalls with a pink flower shirt under it, while the burnette was wearing a ruffled skirt with a tight v-neck.

"You mean her? She's the old witches granddaughter?" The blonde one whisper-yelled.

"Yeah, I heard the witch has been brainwashing her into doing freaky spells. No wonder she didn't go to elementry or middle school." The burnette flipped her hair behind her back and waited for the blonde to respond.

"Wait, is she heading for the entrance? Don't tell me she's actually going to school here."

"No way! I don't want her to be any where near me! She'll probably put some sort of curse on me!"

I wanted so badly to turn around and tell them off, but I knew that'll just make me look like an out of control raging monster, I mean, I'm already considered the-witches-granddaughter to them. I don't need them adding anything more to that.

I yanked the entrance door open and slammed the door shut behind me.

_I knew that something like that would happen. It always does, even when I go to the grocery store. Why can't they just leave me alone? I haven't done anything wrong and neither has grandma._

I was interrupted out of my thoughts as I gasped in surprise at the view in front of me.


	3. First Day New Beginnings

**~Rosalie's POV~**

The halls were filled with people walking, talking, and opening light gray lockers. I watched with curiosity as a kid opened his locker and began emptying his backpack.

_That's right! The book's said that that's what your suppose to do with your locker! You put all your belongings from your backpack inside it and then come back in between classes to grab the next book or material that you might need._

Too caught up in my thoughts, I suddenly ran into a girl, knocking us both to the ground. I fell backwards on my bottom and landed with a thud.

_That's going to leave a mark..._

"Eep!" She squeaked.

She had big round glasses and a few freckles on her cheeks. Her auburn hair was done up in to a fish-tail braid that had a few small daisies intertwined in it. She wore light-wash jeans and a shirt that read "Go green" that had the recycle logo on it. I immediately took a liking to her.

"I am so sorry!"

We both said at the same time.

I gave her a warm smile and got up off the ground. I helped her pick up a few things and handed them to her. I grabbed my one of my spiral's that fell from my hand and placed it under my arm. She easily got up off the ground and picked up her things in a fast pace. She rearranged her things so that they were aligned in her grasp and dusted off her jeans. I handed her one of her books that she dropped and she graciously took it.

"I didn't mean to run in to you, I wasn't watching where I was going and-"

"No, no it was my fault. I was scribbling in my journal and didn't see you." She interrupted me and held out her hand.

"My names Luluette March."

I happily shook her hand. Her name suited her, she had brown eyes that reminded me of a doe that I had seen in the woods once.

_Finally, someone who has some manners!_

"My names Rosalie Hysode, it's a pleasure to meet you Luluette."

Her eyes widened for a second, I knew what she was thinking. Oh, your **that** girl. She hesitantly took her hand away and kept it at her side. I watched as she shifted from foot to foot, she was now nervous and from the look in her eyes, scared.

"Oh, I didn't know you wer-"

"The witches granddaughter?"

I said with a sour tone, her cheeks reddened and she avoided my gaze. I let a loud sigh escape my lips as I walked past her. I didn't mean to appear rude or stuck up, but I've honestly had enough of this today. I'm usually the shy and modest one but today, I'm something different.

"You should really be careful, I might cast a spell on you."

I held up my arms and wiggled my fingers as if I were casting a spell on her.

I didn't turn around as I was walking. I didn't need too.

But honestly, I was fed up with the people of this town. Sure I wasn't normal, but that didn't mean you should avoid me like the plague.

I glanced over the heads of many students looking for the one that read "Assistants Office."

I took a sharp turn to the left and saw an office where students were entering and exiting.

I guess they don't have signs around here. That's going to make things a lot harder.

I hesitantly stood outside the office.

_Should I enter?_

_Of course you should! It's the office for goodness sake!_

_But... What if it's not..._

_Get in there now! You gutless jellyfish!_

I mentally argued with myself. Eventually I gave in and entered the office.

It's walls were painted a light gray color while the carpet was dark gray. The whole place screamed tacky. The desk was a glass desk that almost looked expensive, except for a few stains on its surface.

There was a small window in the corner of the office that was left ajar.

I walked up to the lady sitting in a chair behind a desk. She had black hair and tan skin that looked unnaturally close to the color orange, she wore matching velvet colored vest and skirt with a pair of high heels.

I had the the urge to run far, far away from this school, but forcefully ignored it.

I unzipped my backpack and pulled out a few papers that grandma said I should give to the lady working in the assistants office.

"Hi, Darlin what can I get you?"

She said with a thick Jersey ascent. I felt welcomed by her warm smile, I hoped that it'd last even if I told her who I really was.

I gave her a shy smile and handed her the papers.

"My name is Rosalie Mia Hysode, I'm the new transfer student."

I dreaded what was coming next.

I waited for her to shrink away from me in disgust, to slap her hand down and scream "LEAVE!" , but none of those things happened. She simply nodded her head and handed me my schedule.

"You're a bit late today, but that doesn't mata, here, show this note to ya teschea and say it's from Diane. Thanks Honey."

She sat back in her desk chair and began filing her nails.

I took that as my queue to leave.

Before I left Ms. Diane, I whispered,

"Nice meeting you, Diane."

I walked across the room and exited the office.

I then took the time to observe the school. The walls were painted a light gray color, the tile was white with gray speckled spots here and there, the lockers were a light gray as well as the doors to the classrooms.

_I'm guessing the school's color is gray?_

I glanced at my schedule and saw what locker number I was.

**131**

I looked around at all the other lockers and saw one that said,

**129**

_I must be close then._

I walked over to the one that read **129 **and hastily looked for **131**.

**130, 131, 132,** _Wait!_ **131**_!_

I went over to my new locker and smiled happily. I couldn't help but to touch it as if it were glass. I saw a strange dial that had numbers all the way to 30 labeled on it.

_What could it be for?_

I glanced back at my schedule.

_Maybe there's some sort of code that I have to use in order to open it?_

My eyes rolled over the schedule searching desperately for some sort of information about opening a lock.

1**2-1-6**

I glanced back at my locker unsure if I should try it.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw a teacher walking down the hallway. He had dark brown hair, light blue eyes, and tan skin. He was wearing a pair of khakis with a button down blue shirt, if I didn't know any better, I'd say he was around his mid-30's.

I quickly glanced away and turned the dial putting in the numbers that I saw earlier. I reached the number 6, and to my bewilderment, the locker shot open and slammed into another locker near mine.

My body went frigid as I stared at my locker in complete horror. I couldn't believe that it had just done that. I waited for the teacher to yell at me or lecture me for making such a ruckus, but he in fact ignored me and kept on walking. I was about to sigh with relief when I heard the teacher call out,

"Hey, HEY!"

I squeaked and abruptly turned around to see another teacher, this one was also a man, but he was much more older. He wore a gray suit and a tacky looking bow-tie that had green and orange dots together. His barley had enough hair to cover his head, and the hair that he did have, was now white strings combed back. I watched as he chased after a girl down the hallway nearly running over the younger looking teacher from earlier.

"Victoria! Get back here!"

The girl took a sharp turn and kept on going, even though the teacher was close on her tail. Her black hair was blowing wildly behind her, She was wearing jean shorts with a black spaghetti strap tank top. She laughed loudly as the teacher tried grabbing her, but missed by a good 2 inches.

"Too slow old man!"

She burst through the front doors and gave out a loud hoot and a howl. She sounded more barbaric than human, but there was something about her that made me want to join her, even if it was breaking the rules to disrespect your elders.

I shook that thought from my head and turned right. The halls were now as deserted, no teachers chasing students, and no students chasing teachers, at least not hat I've seen. I looked at my schedule and looked at what my first period said,

**Mr. Galligon, Advanced Science, Room 15.**

I ran my eyes over the room numbers on classrooms doors that were engraved them. The doors were made from metal as well, but on the bright side they had a tiny window peeking in through the top-center of it. Then I stopped in mid-step. I looked at my schedule paper and then I looked at the room number.

_Room 15..._

I gulped and couldn't help but feel nausea. The door no longer looked boring to me, it looked tall and strangely scary. I shakily sucked in a breath and willed myself to breath.

_Its okay, I can do this. Its just a stupid door. Just open it and everything will be fine, what could possibly go wrong?_

I wrapped my hand around the knob.

_Come on Rosalie... Open it!_

I pulled the door open.

The man who was pointing at a board with many notes and words turned towards me. I knew instantly that he was the teacher, because he was the only man who looked older than middle-aged.

He was wearing a black vest and black dress pants that didn't clash well with his tie. The tie around his neck was blue with red stripes zig-zagging all around the tie. I wanted to so badly to rip it off his neck, but knew better. He was wearing black shoes that looked almost fancy, except for the gapping hole that was showing off his sock.

"Hello... Are you one of my students?" Mr. Galligon croaked.

I was about to answer, but then I saw someone I recognized in his classroom.

My voice died in my throat. I couldn't find a voice to speak, I stood there with my hand on the door knob. 

**_:) I really hope you enjoy this one! I left a little cliff hanger, but have no fear! I shall update later today as well!_**


	4. Lonely Hearts Tend To Call To Each Other

**~Rosalie's POV~**

_Luluette?_

Her brown-doe-like eyes stared straight at me. She was a shocked as I was.

_What were the chances of me and her being in the same class together?_

"Ahem, you are?" Mr. Galligon interrupted our staring contest.

I quickly snatched my eyes away from hers and shifted my gaze to Mr. Galligon's zig-zag tie.

"Rosalie Hysode. The transfer student."

My voice sounded monotone and stale, I wasn't surprised when I heard a few girls in the back row gasp and point their fingers at me. switched his weight from foot to foot and nervously looked at me.

_Great, even the teacher is scared of me..._

"Oh, yes Ms. Hysode... Uhm ah, so glad you could make it. Why don't you sit in the 3rd row?"

He pointed to an empty seat that was close to a large window I felt like thanking him but, I realized too late that it was right next to Luluette. I nodded my head and sat down in my new assigned seat. Mr. Galligon acted like I hadn't interrupted his class and continued with his lecture about the importance of knowing the human body.

"Pssst!"

I looked over my shoulder and saw Luluette looking right at me with her hand cupped over her mouth. She gave me a rushed smile and handed me a note. I raised an eyebrow at her but took the note none the less.

"Now, when the time comes and all of you want to become nurses or doctors you'll need to know each and everyone of the organs in the human body. How they work, what they do, and what they need in order to function."

Mr. Galligon dimmed the lights and pulled up a picture that had the human body parts labeled. I scanned my eyes over the labels and pictures before carefully opening the note. In neat hand writing it read,

_Dear Rosalie,_

_I just wanted you to know that I wasn't going to say "The Witches Granddaughter." I was going to say "Ms. Hysode's granddaughter. Its your choice to believe me or not._

I folded the paper back up and shoved it in my pocket. I gave a fleeting glance at her out of the corner of my eye.

_She seems like a nice enough girl... Why would she lie? Maybe she is telling the truth..._

Suddenly Mr. Galligons voice came floating back into my ears.

"I expect all of you to study these parts and write me a full paragraph on what you learned today, class dismissed."

Students began running out of the classroom, I saw a few girls get stuck in one of the doors to his classroom as they both tried going through. I saw a flash of auburn hair go through the the other and hurriedly rushed after it.

_Maybe we can be friends. I'll at least say I'm sorry._

Before she could make it to the end of the hallway, I called out,

"Luluette! Wait up!"

She turned around abruptly looking shocked and terrified. Her hair was a bit ruffled on the side and I saw one of her daises were missing.

"Yes?"

I cleared my throat and let out a breath. I knew I had to say the right things or else this apology wouldn't end well.

"I wanted to say I'm sorry. I jumped to conclusions and-"

"No, I can understand why you would. The girls around here aren't very nice, but thank you for apologizing." She interrupted me in mid-sentence.

"Do you do that often?"

I couldn't stop the words from flying from my mouth. I slapped my hand over my mouth and sucked in a breath.

_Did I really just say that?_

"Do what?" She raised one of her brown eyebrows and looked truly confused.

I didn't want to sound blunt, but the words fell from my mouth like an over-flowing gutter.

"Interrupt people's sentences?" I wanted to cover my face with my hands and die from embarrassment.

She nodded her head lightly. Her eyes suddenly gave a clouded over look, as if she were somewhere else. I waved my hand in front of her face.

"Uhm, Luluette? Earth to Luluette?"

I followed her gaze across the hall and watched as her eyes followed a guy who was opening his locker. He had his back towards us and was stuffing his books in to it, but then a girl walked up and pulled his face towards hers. They began having an intense make out session in front of his locker. I got a glance of his face, it was cute. Like brother cute, but not close to handsome. He had light blonde hair and pale skin that seemed to clash with his light green shirt.

I couldn't help but wonder what colors his eyes were.

"Do you know him?" We were walking slower and slower to our next destination. Luluette shook her head roughly and glanced away. She didn't glance at me or tell me to confirm that she did know him, but I knew better. She obviously had a history with him, because no girl looks at a guy with sadness swimming in their eyes unless they've experience something together.

"Let me see your schedule." She changed the subject and held out her hand.

I pulled it from my pocket and unfolded my schedule. I placed it in her hand and watched as her mud-brown eyes scanned over the paper.

"We have science and Art together, here."

She handed me my schedule back and I stuffed it in my pocket. For a moment we didn't speak, we just walked. I couldn't stand the silence, silence always made me feel uncomfortable and squirmy.

"Luluette, how long have you lived here?"

"My mom and dad moved here when I was 4. They said that it seemed like a nice place and it had the lowest robberies and death percentages."

I raised one of my eye brows and frowned slightly. She laughed lightly at my reaction and adjusted her spirals and folders that she was holding.

"My mom is a nurse and my dad is a doctor. I've always admired how they worked so well together, I guess that's why I've always felt inspired to become a nurse." She had a smile on her lips that was kind and admirable.

_She's lucky to have a mom and dad. My father left me when I was an infant and my mother is in the grave, she died 2 years ago in a car accident. My father came to the funeral, but I never saw him or seen him. His face is just blank when I try to recall what he looks like._

"That's sweet. I wish I could be like my parents, but their away at the moment." I've never told such a lie in all my life. It left an empty and cold feeling in the pit of my stomach.

She didn't ask anymmore questions and nodded her head .

We then entered a room that had pictures of famous paintings and painters from way back when. I knew where we were, it wouldn't take a genius to figure it out.

_The art room_

"This is Mrs. La Ven's art room or you can call her Mrs. V. for short. She's been teaching for 15 years now, I'm surprised she hasn't retired. Most teachers here retire after two years because of the students "behaviors". " She said using her fingers to make imaginary quotation marks, I could tell she was a bit irritated by the tone in her voice, I wanted to ask her why, but a painting caught my eye.

I nodded my head and looked at painting that was made by Picaso. It was a painting that the painter had painted with oils. The painting was an old man who looked slightly crumpled to the ground. He was holding a guitar close to him, like it was something important.

**_The Old_**** Guitarist**... _Strange how he resembles a zombie..._

I then realized that I hadn't commented or said anything back to her. I raised a brow lightly and looked at her out of the corner of my eye.

"What do you mean by behaviors?"

She opened her mouth to say something but stopped in mid-sentence. She shook her head and laughed lightly. A frown tugged ay my lips as I tried to figure out what she was laughing about.

"See that girl, the one wearing the tank top and short-shorts?"

I peeked over my shoulder and saw the same girl that the teacher from earlier was chasing, sitting in a seat casually talking to the guy next to her. She began laughing obnoxiously at something the boy must've said.

I nodded my head, "Yes. I saw her this morning, a teacher chased her out of the school."

Luluette burst in to laughter and tried getting back her composure.

"Sorry, its just t-that-"

"Lulu? What are you laughing about?"

She had stopped talking to the boy and was focusing her eyes on Luluette. Luluette stopped laughing and looked back over at her. She flipped her long black hair behind her back and hit the guy sitting next to her in the face.

"Hey!"

"Get over it. Its not like I stole your shirt or anything."

The boy's cheeks turned a deep shade of crimson and he quickly dropped the issue. He turned around and pulled something out of his folder acting like he needed something from it.

"Now, was that really necessary, Victoria?" Luluette placed her hands on her hips and frowned at the girl named Victoria.

"Yes, yes it was necessary! He was harassing me!" She placed a hand over her heart and gave Luluette an innocent smile. I could tell that this girl, was the absolute definition of trouble.

"Yeah right, maybe in your head he was, but in reality, Victoria Suezen Burn, he's innocent."

"You know, I love how you think that you're right. It really makes my day, because someday, someone, will tell you otherwise."

"And until that day, I'm right."

I shook that thought away and focused back on the two. Then, I realized what they reminded me of.

Victoria scoffed and looked away. These two acted like sisters, not in a bad way, but in a funny comical way. I wanted to laugh, but I was scared that they'd make me apart of the argument. I stood off to the side and stared down at my feet.

I felt a pang of jealousy sweep through me.

_How does she know Luluette? She seems a bit rude... But she is beautiful... I bet their old friends and have many stories to share and tell... I don't really have any to share and tell..._

I shook those thoughts away and focused my mind back on to the present.

"Victoria, this is Rosalie, she's a transfer student and its her first time coming to this school. I want you to be nice, okay?"

Luluette waggled her finger in Victoria's face in a you-better-do-what-I-say way. Victoria's eyes drifted up to mine and she smiled. I knew, that it wasn't a true smile. It didn't reach her eyes or reach the tips of her mouth.

"Hi, I'm Victoria. We've met, now let's move on with our lives!"

Luluette glared at Victoria for a moment they had an intense staring contest. I felt like they were having a conversation with their eyes.

_Am I the only one who can't understand their Eye Language?_

Finally Victoria sighed loudly and got up from her seat. She walked over to me and held out her hand.

"Its nice to meet you. There I said it, happy?" I shook her hand and offered a shy smile.

"No, not really. What's with that bratty tone? You sound like Xim twins." Luluette glared at Victoria like a lion glares at its competitor.

"Whatever."

_Oh, that's a harsh insult. The Xim twins is an old story about two twins who came in to the world at the same time, but were exact opposties. They argued and fought like cats and dogs with each and every second they crossed path's. Eventually one of the twins got so sick and tired of the other and so, she killed her. It was meant to scare us kids when we were younger._

With that, Victoria turned around and glared at Luluette from across the room. Her hair swished behind her as she sat down by the guy she hit with her hair earlier. Luluette sighed and turned towards me. Her eyes were sad and she had a sympathetic smile on her lips.

"I'm sorry about her, she's a bit rude to people she doesn't know. Victoria just hates people."

I nodded my head and smiled reasurringly to her. I patted her shoulder and began pulling out my folder that had **ART** in bold letters at the top.

"Its okay, its not your fault."

She sighed heaily and began pulling out her art folder as well. When the class started getting loud, a lady walked in holding a clip-board and had paint smeared on her face. She wore overalls with a dull gray shirt underneath and tennis shoes. Her hair was up in a messy bun, but she wore a welcoming grin on her face that made my heart swell with warmth.

_She must be Mrs. La Ven that Luluette was talking about..._

"Alright class, settle down. Let me take attendence and we will begin."

"Pssst!" Whispered Luluette.

I looked over at her and whispered "What?"

"Are you sitting anywhere at lunch?"

I shook my head and muttered "No."

"Want to sit with me and Victoria? You'll be able to meet Jase and Vence. I'm sure they'd like meeting you."

I was about to say no again, but I couldn't. Her eyes were the eyes of a deer's. Big, wide, and always managing to get people to bend to their will. A grin formed on my face as I whispered back,

"I'd love to sit with you and your friends at lunch."

A grin crossed her mouth and her eyes lit up. She pointed to the clock and whispered,

"Lunch is right after this class, we can walk there together."

I nodded my head and turned back to Mrs. La Ven's instructions.

"Alright, the basic elements of art are-" I began writing down every word that she said. I must've looked creepy smiling the whole time while she talked, but I was happy. Happy to have a someone who wanted to be my friend.

_Friend... That has a nice ring to it..._

**_WOOOHO! I updated! Finally! Two in one day! I'm exhausted! I'll update tomorrow! Happy reading fans! 3_**


	5. Complicated Lunch

**~Rosalie's POV~**

"I want all of you to enter this classroom tomorrow and tell me what you've learned. We'll be having a quick quiz on Thursday, class dismissed." Mrs. La Ven waved her hand dismissively and sat down behind her desk. Turns out she doesn't like being called 'mrs', she likes being called 'Madam La Ven'. Sounds a bit up tight if you ask me.

Luluette began gathering a few a papers and putting them in to her art folder. Victoria stood next to me with a small frown tugging at her lips.

"Come on, Lulu. We have to get to lunch sometime this year."

"Okay, okay calm down. Let me just get my stuff together, I can't leave it here."

Victoria rolled her eyes and sighed loudly.

_I wonder why she has an attitude towards Luluette?_

Luluette stood up, folders in hand, and walked up right next to us.

"Okay! Let's go."

Her eyes danced with excitement as we made our way out of the art room.

_This hallway is more crowded than I thought._

Kids swarmed over one another and swept towards the lunchroom like a steady line of ants.

"I think Vence will be sitting with us, I'm not so sure about Jase. He's still a bit upset."

She raised an accusing eyebrow at Luluette. Luluette frowned at Victoria and ran her pointer finger across her neck. Victoria rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest. There was a strong tension in the air as we set our stuff down at a nearby empty table.

"I wonder what they're having for lunch today."

"Something quick and crappy." Victoria replied pessimistically.

We walked over to the line and grabbed a half washed lunch tray.

"I hope they give us something more edible today. Yesterday was awful, they served us fried oatmeal! How do you fry oatmeal?"

I shrugged my shoulders at Victoria and glanced over at Luluette. Her excited attitude was long gone. If I didn't know any better, I'd say she'd came from a funeral.

Her eyes were casted down at the floor and her hair blocked off her face. I gave Victoria a questioning look and to my dismay, she wasn't looking at me, she seemed to be focused on the slow moving line in front of her.

_I think they don't want me to know something. I guess they don't trust me enough to tell me anything, but then again, who would I tell? Kale?_

I'd suddenly lost track of time and snapped out of my daze.

"Next."

I turned to my right and saw the lunch lady, at least I was hoping she as the lunch lady.

Her hair was pulled back into a tight bun and surrounded by a black net to keep her hair from falling into the food. She wore an apron that had a large variety of grease stains and food stains, her face had permanent frown marks that made her look mean.

_I"m hoping she's nicer than her appearance..._

Her figure was large and obtuse and a large mole was placed on the tip of her nose.

"Pizza or salad?" She said in a deep gruff voice. She held a brown-looking spatula and pointed to two choices that were on a counter in front of me.

"Salad, thank you." She handed me the salad and bellowed with her deep voice,

"Next."

I moved down the line and grabbed a nearby green apple and a bottle of water. I searched the cafeteria for Victoria and Luluette and found them across the room, cupping their hands over their mouths.

_It's obvious they don't want anyone to know what they're talking about._

I headed over there anyways, I wasn't going to sit alone and suffer. I wasn't the problem.

I walked over to them and with a fast beating heart, set down my tray when I reached the table, I sat down on Luluette's left while Victoria sat across from Luluette. Their discussion seised and they both began eating, slowly.

"That lunch line finally ended, I thought I'd be there all day." I smiled kindly and took a large bite of my apple. Luluette glanced up at me and smiled, only for a moment before going back to her food and picking at it.

"Sorry I'm late."

A boy suddenly sat next to Victoria and she instantly frowned. I could tell that her mood from earlier, was just a warm up compared to what she was going to act now.

"Well, well, well, look what the rat dragged in, someone who's ugly enough to become road kill, has arrived." She bowed her head slightly and turned her burning gaze towards the boy.

He had light brown hair that went in to his eyes a little bit, sparkling hazel eyes, and a muscular build that made his shirt almost look too tight. He wore a white shirt with light-wash blue jeans and had tan skin.

Luluette suddenly placed her hands over her ears and winced as if she were in pain.

"And the war begins." Stated Luluette.

_There's a war going on? Since when?!_

"Well, at least I didn't sleep with half of the guys at this school."

"I would hope not, unless you're trying to admit something?"

"Why would I lie? You know that I like girls more than guys."

"Mhmmm I'm sure that's just an excuse."

"Can you shut up? Thanks, that'd be doing us both a huge favor." He quickly turned his back and walked away. He rolled his shoulders as he got in to the line and let out a loud sigh.

"Who was that?" I asked curiously.

Victoria's gaze shifted from across the cafeteria and looked at me as if I were a mutant.

"That, my friend, would be Vence. The worlds biggest jerk."

I raised a brow and crossed my over my chest. I wanted to know why she was calling him a jerk. He didn't say or do anything until she opened her mouth.

_At least I finished the apple._

Victoria rolled her eyes at me and gave me a 'duh' look. I frowned at her slightly and still didn't understand what she was trying to tell me. She looked over at Luluette and nodded her head towards me.

"Victoria dated him last year and he dumped her for a girl that he'd met online. Now they simply hate one another and are going way out of their way to make one another miserable." Explained Luluette.

I made an 'o' shape with my mouth and nodded my head in understanding.

_I'd be mean to him too, if the love of my life did that to me. I probably would've had to kill him though._

Victoria glared at her greasy pizza and took a large bite out of it. I turned towards Victoria and smiled,

"I admire you, you can stand your ground, and still be a kind person. That takes work."

Victoria turned shifted slightly in her chair and turned to glance at me. Her cheeks flushed a light color and she quickly looked away.

"It's not that hard..." Her voice lightly trailed off and she seemed to be interested in her grape juice juice box.

_Way to go, you managed to embarrass her. What's next? Scare her to death? You're suppose to be her friend! Not her enemy!_

"Thank you though. Its kind of you to think that..." For once, I saw her smile. A **real **genuine smile, one that reached her eyes and even the tips of her mouth.

I opened up my salad, opened the plastic silver wrapper that was inside the salad box, and began eating without adding dressing or any of those extra side options. I took a large bite and sighed contently.

"Mmmmm, I love salad."

Luluette began laughing and rolled her eyes at me.

"You just keep getting stranger and stranger, don't you?"

"Well, my grandma is a "Witch." " I made air quotations and laughed along with her, even Victoria joined in. We laughed until our sides hurt, but even then we continued laughing.

_Haha, if only she knew. If only she knew my grandma was truly a witch and that I wasn't human..._

"What's so fun- Oh, there's another girl here? Great, so does that mean I'm alpha male?" Vence appeared and sat on Luluette's left.

Victoria spat a ball of spit on to her tray and glared at him.

"You're anything, but an alpha male."

"Oh... So I'm beta male?"

"No, you're an omega the weakest one in the pack."

Vence placed a hand over his heart and masked a face of hurt.

"Victoria. That hurt me. Right here." He pointed to his heart and pouted with his lips.

Victoria recoiled in disgust and stood up. "I'm going to the bathroom, be right back."

"Be sure to tell me the latest gossip!" Vence winked at her and waved his hand femininely.

I looked over at Luluette and raised a brow at him. She rolled her eyes and muttered,

"He's in Theatre Arts. Strange people like Vence usually sign up for theatre."

"Oh."

She nodded her head and got up to throw her tray, along with her half eaten salad away. I looked over at Vence and offered a kind smile. He returned with a goofy grin and moved down a seat to sit by me.

"So, you managed to break through not only Luluette's shell, but Victoria's as well? You must have some guts."

I shrugged my shoulders and took a swig of my water bottle, "Its not that I have guts, their just nice people. Although, Victoria seems... Daring."

Vence watched me closely and smiled, a wide smile that said I-think-I-can-get-used-to-this. He took a large bite of his food and swallowed in one big gulp.

"She is. I'll never forget the time that she jumped off my roof and dove in to my pool, ah, good times good times."

I nearly choked on my water and began having a coughing fit. I hit my chest lightly and tried talking, but my voice was now too dry and rustic to speak. I took a large gulp of water and said,

"She did what? Why would she do that?"

"My neighbor dared her." He said nonchalantly.

_Yes, because it makes complete sense to jump off a roof because someone dares you too. I think she's a bit more than a dare devil. She's an adrenaline druggie._

_"_Oh... Wait." I glanced across the cafeteria and saw Luluette talking to a tall looking guy. I then recognized who he was.

"Its that guy!" I exclaimed. I pointed to the blonde haired boy who was talking to Luluette.

"What, oh... You mean Jase?" I turned to Vence and raised a brow. Vence took another large bite of his pizza and took a big gulp of his coke.

"That's Jase Winter, football jock, and quite the player with the ladies."

"Does he know Luluette?"

I watched as their discussion continued on and Luluette's expression became crest fallen.

"They dated for 2 years, but he dumped her because he wanted to date "Ms. I-only-date-jocks." He pointed across the cafeteria to a girl that I'd seen making out with Jase.

"Her name is Kelly Vapsen and she's a real pain in the butt. I can't stand to be within a 5 meter radius of her. She can make a person want to shoot themselves in the foot. It'd a lot less pain than getting to know her." Vence said a curse word instead of saying 'butt', but I decided to replace his words, with my own. I've never been a fan of cursing.

I made an 'o' with my mouth and nodded my head. I watched as Jase escort Luluette out of the cafeteria and in to the hallway.

"What is he doing?!" I abruptly stood up.

"Wait, what are you doing?!" Whisper-yelled Vence in surprise. I placed my fork back in to the now, empty plastic salad box and turned around.

"I'm going to do what any friend would do to make sure she's safe."

Vence raised a brow at me and frowned deeply.

"I'm going to spy on her to make sure she's okay. Tell Victoria I went after them."

"Wait, what!?"

I grabbed my trash and started heading for the trash can that was across the room. I quickened my pace and eventually made it, tossing my trash inside, I started creeping towards the cafeteria doors. I looked around the cafeteria to see if anyone would notice, and to my lucky, no one did. I slipped out the door and crept down the empty hallway.

I stopped dead in my tracks when I heard a giggle come from the janitors closet.

_No... Their not..._

**_update :) Hope you liked it! I'll be updating daily so no need to worry! New chapter every day and every day a new chapter. Good morning and goodnight and farewell to all of you astonishing readers._**

**_Vote\Comment/Read_**

**_Happy reading ;D_**


	6. Monsters Hide

**~Rosalie's POV~**

_No... Their not... She wouldn't..._

I hid beside a row of lockers and smashed my body as close to them as I could get.

Luluette giggled femininely and opened the door to the janitors closet.

"Seriously Jase? You pushed us in to the janitors closet? Talk about old school."

Jase let out a heart filled laugh and placed his hands on Luluette's hips.

"If I'm lame, then what does that make you?"

Luluette went silent for a moment and held his gaze. I didn't understand what was going on, but for a moment there I thought Luluette wasn't as she innocent as she'd acted before.

"Hey! Don't be like that." She playfully slapped his chest and giggled historically.

_In the books that I've read... What did it say that when a girl changes her tone of voice with a guy? Was it flurt? fit? flip? NO! Flirt! She's Flirting!_

"I wish I could stay here with you forever." Luluette sighed contently and began leaning towards Jase.

_What's she doing? I can't see!_

I peeked out from behind the lockers slightly, the locker made a creaking noise and I cringed as if I were in pain. I then saw what I wish I hadn't seen.

Jase opened one of his eyes and looked right at me. I froze in shock. I felt as if I were a deer in the headlights. His eyes turned from green to a deep shade of red. His glare penetrated me, I felt like his eyes were strangling me. He suddenly pulled away and broke our gaze.

_He's not human... He's not a human... He's a real monster..._

I began backing up back in to my corner and watched with a fleeting glance their way.

It hit me when I realized that they'd been french kissing right before my eyes.

_I_ felt the heat creep up my neck and rest on my cheeks_._

They pulled away with a sickening 'smacking' noise. A small line of spit clung to Jase's top lip.

"Will I see you later?" Luluette had a desperate look in her eyes. She had her bottom lip sticking out and her arms wrapped around Jase's neck. Jase licked his top lip. I backed up back in to my corner and counted down starting at 10.

I took a chance and assumed that they were distracted, I took advantage of this chance to scamper away. I quickly pushed myself away from the lockers and sprinted towards the lunchroom doors. I slammed myself in to the lunch room doors and speed-walked to where Vence and now Victoria sat.

_He's not a human, he's a monster. In their own school... And his prey is Luluette... What am I going to do!?_

I mentally cursed myself as I recalled the events that I'd witnessed.

I slowly walked towards Victoria and Vence and sat across from them.

"Hey, where did you go? I was looking for you, but Vence had the nerve to talk back to me."

"Oh, I um-"

_I should've planned ahead before coming to sit here!_

"Why do you always have to make everything so dramatic, Vick? She went to the bathroom."

Victoria ignored Vence and glanced over at me. She eyed me up and down and held my gaze with her steely eyed one.

"Well, did you?"

My insides twisted around one another as I tried coming up with an excuse.

_What do I say? I want to lie and say I went to the bathroom... But..._

"Vick, you have toilet paper stuck to your foot." Vence shot me a warning glance and nodded his head.

"WHAT!?" Victoria whipped her head under the table and squeaked in surprise when she pulled off a piece of toilet paper that had hitched a ride on to her shoes.

"Ew!" She ran towards the nearest trash and hurled the piece of toilet paper in to it.

Vence saw his opportunity and whispered,

"What the h*ll is wrong with you?"  
I was taken aback by his sudden choice of words.

"I don't want to lie! She's my friend..." I looked away from his disapproving face. I hated being scolded, it made me feel like a child.

"Look, friend or enemy, you can't tell her. She wouldn't understand..." His voice trailed off and I caught something in his voice that told me he'd know personally, like he'd experienced something close to this.

His eyes were down cast and a sad frown had pulled its way across his lips.

"Fine... I'll do it... J-just stop looking so sad. It makes you look like you care." I glanced at him and frowned deeply when I saw a smile creeping on to his lips.

"Thank you." He gave me a warm smile, but quickly switched to a frown when he saw Victoria coming back from the trash can.

Her once frown, was now turned in to a disgusted scowl that made her nose stick up. Her black hair was now tied in to a pony tail so it wouldn't have fallen in to the trash can.

"That was disgusting! Why didn't you tell me that before!? You-"

I zoned out the rest of Victoria and Vence's argument, I didn't want to hear them curse at one another, It wasn't worth my time.

I was staring at the cafeteria doors and nearly jumped out of my skin when I saw the cafeteria doors open. I was shocked to see Luluette emerge from them and casually walked towards our table.

He saw me... I know he did... But did she see_ me? Oh please don't say that you saw me!_

She sat down next to me and sucked in a deep breath. A wide grin was on her mouth and the feeling of excitement swirled around her.

"I think we should have a sleep over at my house tonight."

"But its Wensday, isn't that a bit early? Why not wait until Friday?" Questioned Victoria. She had her eyes on Luluette and knew that something was wrong with her sudden cheery attitude.

"What's wrong with today? I'd like to celebrate Rosalie's friendship."

Vence grinned at Luluette and nodded his head.

"I'd love to come! Just give me an invitation and I'll be sure to bring my pink nail polish over!" He clapped his hands together over enthusiastically and squealed like a fan girl.

"Actually, I was hoping you'd come Vence."

Vence's once excited grin turned in to a look of shock. Luluette rolled her eyes and bumped her knee with his.

"I mean, you can come over! Not sleep over! You dunce!" She leaned across the table and ruffled his hair.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to go..." I muttered.

_I'm thrilled and everything, but what do girls do at sleepovers? Talk about boys? Gossip? I have no gossip! Jeez, I don't even know any guys that are attractive!_

"See! Come on Vick! Lighten up, let's go to my place tonight and hang out. I'm making your favorite dinner tonight."

Luluette stuck out her bottom lip and made her eyes open real wide. Her chocolate brown eyes engulfed Victoria's and Victoria found herself saying,

"Okay."

I smiled a little at Luluette being happy. I was happy for her, but at the same time, I felt bad for her.

"Slumber party at Lulu's TONIGHT!"

Vence screeched out. He held up his coke as if he were giving us a toast.

"To Luluette." He gave her a warm smile. I couldn't stop the smile that had spread across my mouth. The beginning of lunch wasn't so great, but it's much more light and up-beat now.

I glanced over at Victoria and saw her face glaze over with confusion.

I clanked my water bottle with his, he clicked his coke with Luluette's sprite and finally he clinked his coke with Victoria's orange crush drink.

"Alright ALRIGHT! Lunch BREAK IS OVER! **EVERYONE!** Go back to your classrooms, **NOW!" **Screamed a teacher. I covered my hands over my ears and prayed that they weren't bleeding.

I stood up and stretched my arms over my head. Victoria did as well and forced a quick smile.

"Well, My legs aren't going to walk themselves. See you after school." Victoria waved us goodbye and walked away.

"See you later Vick." Called Luluette.

I waved at Victoria and watched as she meshed in to the sea of students. I turned towards Luluette and asked her,

"Do you know where Athletics is?"

She nodded her head and pointed with her finger,

"Take a right at the end of this hallway then turn left. You should find it at the center of the hallway."

Vence waved us goodbye and called,

"See you around Lulu and Rose!"

_Rose... No ones ever called me Rose before... It has a nice ring to it..._

"Wait! Before you go give me your phone."

I felt my cheeks turn red with embarrassment. How was I going to tell her this?

"I don't have a phone..."

Luluette's eyes grew to the size of dinner plates and her mouth was slightly agape.

"Oh... Then what's your home phone number?"

I grabbed a pen from my pocket and grabbed her hand. I wrote down my number on to her wrist and smiled sheepishly.

"A phone is better than no phone."

"Yeah, I guess you have a point." Luluette smiled sincerely.

I waved goodbye to her and began heading to where the Athletics Room was.

I stepped in to the sea of people and nearly drowned. A boy standing near me began picking his nose and then licked his finger.

I could feel my insides twist inside out and feel bile rising in my throat.

_I didn't see that, I didn't see that, I didn't see that..._

I managed to exit the lunch room with out getting smashed or crushed under the large mass of students. I took a right like Luluette had told me and continued down the hallway. Behind me a group of girls were giggling and grinning like they would on Christmas day.

"She's friends with Luluette? Talk about a bad reputation." Whispered one of them. Her voice was high pitched, like a dog toy that squeals when you step on it.

"Ha! I knew she would! Lulu is such a tramp! I mean she dared to take Jase away from you, Kasey." My steps faltered when I heard her name. This girls voice sounded different from the one before. She had a bit of a feminine tone, it wasn't as high pitched and squeaky.

_One of them is Kasey? The girl that Vence despised with passion?_

"To think she'd even think of that. She's definably desperate." I heard Kasey say. I could tell it was her, she had a deep voice, as if whenever she talked, she would purr while talking.

_She's saying things about Luluette... Are they true? Is Luluette as bad as they say?_

Negative thoughts spiraled around in my head as I walked through the athletics door. It was a large gym that had a ceiling that looked as if it went on forever. In the back corner was a door that read "girls changing room". I headed towards, knowing that I'd need to change out of this dress if I wanted to do anything athletic.

_I'm sure that these are just rumors. There's no need to be getting ahead of myself. Everyone has a few skeletons in their closet, but that doesn't mean we should hate them... Right?_

I looked at the clock in U.S History and almost screamed.

**_3:10!?_**_ I was just in Athletics a min- There's no way that that clock can be right... That means schools over in 5 minutes... I want to leave, but then I want to stay and learn about what every human learns about... I am human though... Grandma said I am, but that doesn't explain the things that I can do..._

"Ms. Hysode. What is it?" Ms. Lempinger asked. Her voice resembled a snakes hiss, her eyes were slanted, but not to where you couldn't see her eyes. She had dark brown hair and light gray eyes, her clothes were gray along with the school's color's. She wore gray dress pants and a gray shirt that seemed to match her attitude and she wore slacks instead of heels.

I jumped in my seat and stared straight at Ms. Lempinger.

_Why do these things usually happen to me!?_

"What do you mean?" I smiled innocently and opened my eyes wide, hoping the puppy dog eyes would work on her. No such luck.

"Why do you keep fidgeting? Is my class to boring for you?" Ms. Lempinger snapped.

"What!? No!" I squeaked. My eyes grew to the size of saucers and an embarrassed blush rested on my cheeks.

Ms. Lempinger narrowed her eyes to slits and eyed me up and down. A deep scowl pulled down on her face and wrinkles were showing at the end of her eyes. There was something about her, that made me scared of her.

"I'm sorry... It won't happen again..." I whisper.

Ms. Lempinger gave me one strong glare, before turning around continuing her lesson on woman's suffrage.

**3:15**

My heart skipped a beat as Ms. Lempinger turned around and glanced at the clock. She flicked her wrist.

"Leave, Class Dismissed."

I grabbed my belongings and hurriedly made my way to the door. I wanted to so badly to leave that classroom and to never go back.

_Who knew what else she'd do to me? Kill me with her eyes of disapproval..._

I made it out of Ms. Lempinger's classroom and headed down the hallway. My locker was on the other side of the school, that shouldn't take too long. Maybe a good 5 minutes and I'll be there.

_I wonder why she called on me though... I wasn't even fidgeting? Maybe she's like everyone else. She just hates me without a reason..._

I took another turn and saw my locker not too far down the hallway, it was near the assistants office and near the front door's of the school.

I made it too my locker and quickly put in the combination.

**_12-1-6_**_, not too hard to remember..._

The locker flung open, but this time I caught it so it wouldn't slam in to the guy standing next to me. I grabbed my backpack and put a couple of spirals that I thought I'd need along with a few folders. I closed my locker and speed-walked to the front doors. I pushed on the door and morning sunlight flooded my vision.

I had to squint in order to see what I'd been hoping too see.

_Mmmm Nothing feels better than the sunlight on my skin._

The breeze in the air wafted around me sending sweet smelling flowers in to my nose. I inhaled deeply relishing the scent of them.

"So, your the nature out doorsey type?" I jumped and nearly went tumbling down in to the street of the school parking lot.

"That wasn't very nice, Vence." A frown tugged my smile upside down as I glared at Vence.

"What can I say? I'm not a nice guy." He shrugged his shoulders and looked around the parking lot, like he was looking for someone.

"I never said you were..." I mutter.

Vence looked over at me and grinned. He laughed lightly and shook his head.

"I didn't know you had an attitude, Rose." He raised a brow at me and gave me a cocky grin.

"I didn't know you liked picking fights with everyone you come across." I looked away from him and began heading towards the sidewalk that led towards the busy city streets.

"Not true! I don't fight with Lulu." I stopped walking and turned around with narrowed eyes. How stupid did he think I was?

"Obviously. Victoria would kick your butt."

Vence's eyes grew wide and his once cocky grin pulled in to a frown. His nose scrunched up and his jaw was set. I turned my back towards him and kept on walking. I called from my shoulder,

"A little advice, you shouldn't pick a fight with someone you can't win against. Bye Vence." I waved my hand and headed towards the busy crosswalk, knowing that if I wasn't careful, the cars could squash me like a bug.

_Why is he like that? Him and Victoria are alike in more ways than one. I actually felt like going back there and-_

I stopped when I reached the side-walk. I placed a hand over my heart and tried calming my breathing.

_Don't think like that, Rosalie. You know what happens..._

Flashbacks of Samuel's deadly pale face came rushing back. A tremor ripped through my body, I could feel my eyes change from blue to red.

I pulled the pendent that I had tucked inside my dress and observed it up close.

_Grandma said that this pendent helps subside the cravings... But will it really work?_

"Aren't you going to cross?"

Three old women appeared beside me. One was knitting, one was spitting on the side walk, and the other was glaring at me with an accusing eye.

"Well? What will it be?"

"Choose your fate."

"Make the wrong choice and all shall crumble."

I shook my head roughly. They were still standing there watching me.

_Who are they?_

"Be careful not listen to him."

"If you do, everyone you love will cease to exist."

"Your sanity will be lost, reality and dreams will come together."

"Stay on the right path, Rosalie."

Their voices sounded like one voice speaking out of them all at once. My mind reeled and I shook my head focusing back on to the cross-walk in front of me.

_No! It doesn't matter! Just hurry and cross the street!_

In a panic, I sprinted across the cross-walk and hardly made it to the other side. I turned around to see if the three old women were still there, but they were gone. Not even a trace of them was left.

_Who were those old ladies?_

_What did they mean by 'him'? Who is he? Vence? Jase? WHO!_

_I shouldn't over think it. They were probably just crazy old ladies who got released from an asylum today..._

_But could it really be a coincidence?_

My mind was a wreck by the time I had reached the **Welcome To Ciirum** sign.

_I don't think I'll see them again..._

_Maybe I'd just imagined them..._

I continued walking down the woods path debating on wether I should tell Grandma or not. 

**~8:31 p.m~ **

"Rosalie? There's someone on the phone that wants to talk to you." Called grandma from the bottom of the stairs.

I walked out of my room and bounded down the steps.

_Is it Luluette?_

"Ye-" Grandma stopped me from answering her by placing her hand over my mouth. Her other hand held the phone close to her ear as she listened intently to the caller.

"Uh, mmm, yes, okay, here she is." Grandma held out the light blue phone towards me. I raised a brow at her, but took the phone nonetheless. I placed the phone over my ear.

"Hello?"  
"Rosalie! Your grandma is so nice! She said you can come over in 10 minutes, but you don't have to if you don't want to."

I thought about her offer for a moment.

_I already said that I'd go... Why should I say no now? Although... Does she know that I saw her? I know that Jase knows... His eyes... He's not human... I don't think Luluette knows that, why else would she have kissed him? I'm so worried about her..._

"Rosalie? Hello?" Called Luluette in to the phone.

"Oh uh-" I couldn't find the words to form a sentence.

"If you do, we're making homemade chocolate cupcakes. All you'd have to bring is vegetable oil, I just ran out and I need vegetable oil for the recipe."

I twiddled my thumbs and hesitantly said,

"S... Sure."

"Terrific! I'll see you in 10! Your grandma already wrote down my street address."

I felt scared for a moment.

_Go, to her home? B-but I barley knew her... Why am I such a nice person? Why can't I say no, for once! Rosalie, you've built your own nest now, there's no backing down._

I said my goodbye's to Luluette and hurried upstairs to get ready for the slumber party/get together. 

**_Hope you likey 3 I'm writing as often as possible3_**

**_Vote\Fan/Comment_**


	7. A Warning

**~Rosalie's POV~**

I looked at the clock in U.S History and almost screamed. 

**_3:10!?_**_ I was just in Altheltics a min- There's no way that that clock can be right... That means schools over in 5 minutes... I want to leave, but then I want to stay and learn about what every human learns about... I am human though... Grandma said I am, but that doesn't explain the things that I can do..._

"Ms. Hysode. What is it?" Ms. Lempinger asked. Her voice resembled a snakes hiss, her eyes were slanted, but not to where you couldn't see her eyes. She had dark brown hair and light gray eyes, her clothes were gray along with the school's color's. She wore gray dress pants and a gray shirt that seemed to match her attitude and she wore slacks instead of heels.

I jumped in my seat and stared straight at Ms. Lempinger.

_Why do these things usually happen to me!?_

"What do you mean?" I smiled innocently and opened my eyes wide, hoping the puppy dog eyes would work on her. No such luck.

"Why do you keep fidgeting? Is my class to boring for you?" Ms. Lempinger snapped.

"What!? No!" I squeaked. My eyes grew to the size of saucers and an embarrassed blush rested on my cheeks.

Ms. Lempinger narrowed her eyes to slits and eyed me up and down. A deep scowl pulled down on her face and wrinkles were showing at the end of her eyes. There was something about her, that made me scared of her.

"I'm sorry... It won't happen again..." I whisper.

Ms. Lempinger gave me one strong glare, before turning around continuing her lesson on woman's suffrage.

**3:15**

My heart skipped a beat as Ms. Lempinger turned around and glanced at the clock. She flicked her wrist.

"Leave, Class Dismissed."

I grabbed my belongings and hurriedly made my way to the door. I wanted to so badly to leave that classroom and to never go back.

_Who knew what else she'd do to me? Kill me with her eyes of disapproval..._

I made it out of Ms. Lempinger's classroom and headed down the hallway. My locker was on the other side of the school, that shouldn't take too long. Maybe a good 5 minutes and I'll be there.

_I wonder why she called on me though... I wasn't even fidgeting? Maybe she's like everyone else. She just hates me without a reason..._

I took another turn and saw my locker not too far down the hallway, it was near the assistants office and near the front door's of the school.

I made it too my locker and quickly put in the combination.

**_12-1-6_**_, not too hard to remember..._

The locker flung open, but this time I caught it so it wouldn't slam in to the guy standing next to me. I grabbed my backpack and put a couple of spirals that I thought I'd need along with a few folders. I closed my locker and speed-walked to the front doors. I pushed on the door and morning sunlight flooded my vision.

I had to squint in order to see what I'd been hoping too see.

_Mmmm Nothing feels better than the sunlight on my skin._

The breeze in the air wafted around me sending sweet smelling flowers in to my nose. I inhaled deeply relishing the scent of them.

"So, your the nature out doorsey type?" I jumped and nearly went tumbling down in to the street of the school parking lot.

"That wasn't very nice, Vence." A frown tugged my smile upside down as I glared at Vence.

"What can I say? I'm not a nice guy." He shrugged his shoulders and looked around the parking lot, like he was looking for someone.

"I never said you were..." I mutter.

Vence looked over at me and grinned. He laughed lightly and shook his head.

"I didn't know you had an attitude, Rose." He raised a brow at me and gave me a cocky grin.

"I didn't know you liked picking fights with everyone you come across." I looked away from him and began heading towards the sidewalk that led towards the busy city streets.

"Not true! I don't fight with Lulu." I stopped walking and turned around with narrowed eyes. How stupid did he think I was?

"Obviously. Victoria would kick your butt."

Vence's eyes grew wide and his once cocky grin pulled in to a frown. His nose scrunched up and his jaw was set. I turned my back towards him and kept on walking. I called from my shoulder,

"A little advice, you shouldn't pick a fight with someone you can't win against. Bye Vence." I waved my hand and headed towards the busy crosswalk, knowing that if I wasn't carefull, the cars could squash me like a bug.

_Why is he like that? Him and Victoria are alike in more ways than one. I actually felt like going back there and-_

I stopped when I reached the side-walk. I placed a hand over my heart and tried calming my breathing.

_Don't think like that, Rosalie. You know what happends..._

Flashbacks of Samuel's deadly pale face came rushing back. A tremor ripped through my body, I could feel my eyes change from blue to red.

I pulled the pendent that I had tucked inside my dress and observed it up close.

_Grandma said that this pendent helps subside the cravings... But will it really work?_

"Aren't you going to cross?"

Three old women appeared beside me. Once was knitting, one was spitting on the side walk, and the other was glaring at me with an accusing eye.

"Well? What will it be?"

"Choose your fate."

"Make the wrong choice and all shall crumble."

I shook my head roughly. They were still standing there watching me.

_Who are they?_

"Becareful not listen to him."

"If you do, everyone you love will cease to exsist."

"Your sanity will be lost, reality and dreams will come together."

"Stay on the right path, Rosalie."

Their voices sounded like one voice speaking out of them all at once. My mind reeled and I shook my head focusing back on to the cross-walk in front of me.

_No! It doesn't matter! Just hurry and cross the street!_

In a panick, I sprinted across the cross-walk and hardly made it to the other side. I turned around to see if the three old women were still there, but they were gone. Not even a trace of them was left.

_Who were those old ladies?_

_What did they mean by 'him'? Who is he? Vence? Jase? WHO!_

_I shouldn't over think it. They were probably just crazy old ladies who got released from an asylum today..._

_But could it really be a conincidence?_

My mind was a wreck by the time I had reached the **Welcome To Ciirum** sign.

_I don't think I'll see them again..._

_Maybe I'd just imagined them..._

I continued walking down the woods path debating on wether I should tell Grandma or not. 

**~8:31 p.m~ **

"Rosalie? There's someone on the phone that wants to talk to you." Called grandma from the bottom of the stairs.

I walked out of my room and bounded down the steps.

_Is it Luluette?_

"Ye-" Grandma stopped me from answering her by placing her hand over my mouth. Her other hand held the phone close to her ear as she listened intently to the caller.

"Uh, mmm, yes, okay, here she is." Grandma held out the light blue phone towards me. I raised a brow at her, but took the phone nontheless. I placed the phone over my ear.

"Hello?"  
"Rosalie! Your grandma is so nice! She said you can come over in 10 minutes, but you don't have to if you don't want to."

I thought about her offer for a moment.

_I already said that I'd go... Why should I say no now? Although... Does she know that I saw her? I know that Jase knows... His eyes... He's not human... I don't think Luluette knows that, why else would she have kissed him? I'm so worried about her..._

"Rosalie? Hello?" Called Luluette in to the phone.

"Oh uh-" I couldn't find the words to form a sentence.

"If you do, we're making homemade chocolate cupcakes. All you'd have to bring is vegetable oil, I just ran out and I need vegetable oil for the recipe."

I twiddled my thumbs and hesitantly said,

"S... Sure." I wasn't sure how or what I'd do when I got there, so far I've learned that at sleepovers involved baking sweets.

"Terrific! I'll see you in 10! Your grandma already wrote down my street address."

"Kay, see you soon... Luluette." I muttered in to the phone and pressed the red button that said 'end'.

_What am I going to do?_

_Jase is a monster_

_Vence likes annoying anyone he comes across._

I'm practically a foreigner to Luluette, Victoria and Vence, yet I live so close to them. I feel as if I'm walking in a dream. Like none of this feels real, and yet I know it is.

_What have I gotten myself in to?_

I headed up the stairs and started packing for the sleepover. I stuffed a pair of cloud patterned shorts and and t-shirt and put my tooth brush inside as well. I also added my white satin slippers.

The last thing that I added in to my bag was the vegetable oil.

Before I went I took of my dress and jeans jacket and put on some light wash jeans and a yellow t-shirt that had a picture of a sun on it.

Before I went grandma handed me the address that she'd written down on a piece of paper.

"Be safe Rosalie. Make sure that you keep that pendent around your neck, okay?" She patted my back and hugged me lightly.

"I'll see you in the morning Grandma. Goodbye Kale!" I called in to the house. I heard a loud squawk in return.

I closed the front door and stained at our small cottage surrounded by trees. The right and left side of the home had vines with light pink flowers crawling up and on to the roof. Grandma had built a small bird bath that was close to the mail box. The front lawn was covered with flowers that seemed as color and endless as a rainbow.

Guilt instantly washed over me as I turned around and started heading towards Luluette's house.

_Who were those old ladies? What did their message mean?_

_Why didn't I tell grandma about them?_

**Hope you like it! I updated 2 chapters today! I'm hoping on updating 3 in one day! Wish me luck!**

**Vote\Fan/Comment**


	8. A Flashback In Time 1

*** A Flashback in Time***

**~Claudien's Cartwright's POV~**

"Mr. Cartwright there's a lady here for you."

I looked over at Milly and nodded my head.

"Send her in." I ordered.

Milly deeply bowed her head and scurried to go let the lady inside.

I already knew who it was. She has been bugging me the past week. From phone calls to emails, voice mails to Facebook messages, from unknown numbers to hand written letters. She's been trying to get my attention any way possible.

"Mrs. Hysode is has arrived, sir." Milly bowed her head and exited the room. She closed the doors behind her and waited by the front door.

My bedroom chambers fell silent for a moment. I stared at the fire that Milly had left for me to warm up to. Ms. June fidgeted before breaking the silence.

"You've been avoiding me, I see." Caroline (Mrs. Hysode) was getting engaged to Mr. Hysode. He was a kind and generous man, but he didn't know much about politics and reality.

"Oh? What makes you say that?" I quirked a brow at her as she sat down across the couch from me.

She wore a deep red sweater and dark wash jeans that made her black hair stand out. Her eyes were out lined with black eye liner making her eyes look even more sullen, if possible. Her eyes were black as night, a void that had some how managed to suck me in.

She crossed one of her legs over the other and answered,

"You haven't responded to any of the messages that I've left you." A small frown tugged her lips down making cute frown marks appear above her eyebrows.

"Really? You left me messages? I thought you said you wished to never see me again?" I couldn't mask the thick sarcasm in my voice.

Caroline flushed a deep crimson before turning her gaze towards the burning fire.

"I may have said a few things that I didn't mean..."

"I see you're not going to apologize."

"Th-that's not the point! I came here to tell you that I'm pregnant."

My body went rigid. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. She's been married to Mr. Hysode for only 2 weeks and now she was pregnant!?

I stood up from my rocking chair and began pacing.

_There must be some sort of explanation behind this..._

"Why are you here then? To rub it in my face that you're marrying a man for money?"

Caroline gasped and stood up as well. She stood nose to nose with me. It surprised how much she'd grown since we were younger, a good 2 inches taller than she used to be.

"What are you talking about?! I came here to tell you who the father is!" Her cheeks puffed up lightly making her look as if she were a chipmunk storing food.

"Oh! Let me guess... Hmm this'll be a hard one, Nathaniel Hysode? Well thank you for dropping by, but you can leave!"

I felt a hard slap to my face and felt a painful stinging sensation build up. I was getting ready to slap her back, but froze when I saw tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Claus... It's you. You're the father of m-m-my child..."

My eyes widened to the size of saucers.

_No... that's not true... She promised that she'd never have a child of mine..._

_I refuse to have a child!_

I couldn't stop myself from getting upset. I've always hated children.

I roared at the top of my lungs and turned around. My anger began bubbling and boiling to the point that I'd flipped my desk over that was piled high with stacks of papers. The papers when scattering across the room and the table broke with a loud splintering noise.

"How could you!? You promised, Caroline!"

She was about to rush over to me, but hesitated by my sudden rage rampage.

"I know... I'm so sorry Claus, I-I-I don't know what to do... Nathan thinks that I'm having his baby when it's really yours and-"

"But Nothing! Get OUT!" I pointed towards the door and sent a deadly death glare her way. I was upset, I felt as if nothing could calm my anger.

"B-b-but- Cl-" I slammed my fist on to my bedroom wall and roared,

"LEAVE!"

She stumbled backwards and sprinted for the exit of my room. Caroline slipped when she reached my door, but got back up and kept on running.

I heard my front door slam shut and Milly walked back in to my room.

"Is there anything I can get you, Mr. Cartwright?"

"No." I waved my hand in a shooing motion and sighed deeply.

_How could she do this to me? I told her to be careful... Caroline is clearly anything but careful._

_I don't think I should've acted that way towards her though... I was a bit harsh..._

I turned around and headed for my lap top that was resting on my nightstand.

_Maybe I should check and see what all these messages say?_

I opened the top of my laptop and saw a message box pop-up on to the screen. I clicked to see what it was for.

_From: Caroline_

_To: Claus_

_Date: June, 28th_

_Claus you have to speak to me. I know that you're avoiding me, but that's not important. I'm coming to visit you today wether you like it or not. I'm going to tell you why I'm visiting you, so you can take your anger out now, than when you see me._

_I'm pregnant._

_The child is yours. You were the last man that I slept with. I want you to know that after I visit you, Nathan and I will be going on our honeymoon and moving out of the country. I won't see you ever again, but maybe it's better that way._

_If you were wondering what the child's name is, its going to be Rose. Just like your favorite flower._

_Her full name will be Rosalie Mia Hysode._

_I know that you're incapable of loving your child, but maybe someday you'll visit her._

_Its not her you should be mad at Claus._

_Its me._

_I love you so much, Claus. Maybe I'll run in to you again._

_Love, Caroline Hysode._

I stared at my computer. My jaw hit the floor as I re-read the e-mail again and again.

**_Its going to be Rosalie. Just like your favorite flower._**

**_Just like your favorite flower._**

**_Its going to be Rosalie._**

I kept on repeating those words over and over again in my head as I tried wrapping my mind around them.

_How could she do this to me? I don't want a child. I don't want a child that has the name of my favorite flower._

I slammed my fist in to the computer screen.

_I refuse to stand around here waiting for some child to be born._

_I will end her if its the last thing I do._

I grabbed my coat and jacket that was hanging on a hanger in my closet and headed for my bedroom door.

_I will stop this child from being born. Even if I have to walk to the ends of the earth, to kill it._

**_:) I updated as fast as I could! . Hope its not too creepy! Just kidding! I haven't even made it scary yet!_**

**_Claudien is a bit creepy, huh? I decided to make him crazy just because I love messing with my characters 3_**

**_Vote\Fan/Comment_**


	9. Fright Night 1

**~Rosalie's POV~**

I stood in front of the door. I felt as if the doorbell was mocking me, no daring me to touch it.

_Its a just a doorbell Rosalie! You've been standing here for 5 minutes! OPEN IT!_

I wanted to open the door, I did, but my body wouldn't move.

_Are you really going to back down like this, Rosalie? You're going to sink as low as to abandoning them even though you promised to come here?_

I finally got the nerve to bring my pointer finger up. Right when I was about to press the button, Luluette opened her front door and squealed happily.

"Rosalie! You made it!" She engulfed in to a large hug. I lightly patted her on the back.

_Did she see me standing out here like an idiot?_

"Here, let me get your things! The get together is in the living room! It's the room in the center of my house." She grabbed my bag and turned around.

I noticed that she was wearing her pj's. They were one piece pj's and had flowers of all colors speckled here and there. Her hair was cascaded down her back in long wavy waves. It looked nice to see it at its full length.

"Wait! ah-um where are you going?" I called after her. I wanted to make sure that my bag was going to be safe.

"Oh, I'm just running this upstairs." She gave me a warm smile and turned back around to run up her spiral staircase.

_Luluette's home is a lot bigger than I'd imagined..._

The walls were painted a deep red color, it looked velvet, but darker. It looked as if I'd entered a mid-evil home and Dracula was going to attack me and demand that I allow him to drink my blood. I internally laughed at the idea as I observed the home further.

There was a chandelier at the top of the ceiling near the entrance. The spiral staircase was black on the handles and bars, but when you walked up them, the stepping part was that dark velvet color. The flooring was dark tile downstairs, but the upstairs was dark velvet carpet.

I headed past the stairs and entered a large room that Luluette had been talking about.

This room was like the entrance, dark, but at the same time inviting.

There was a black couch near a flat screen t.v and a dark red love seat that sat alone. I noticed that Victoria was occupying the black coach, painting her nails an electric green color.

"Hello, Victoria." I waved her way.

She glanced up at me and gave me a small smile.

Victoria was wearing red and black pajama bottoms with a tight white tank top.

_I guess everyone's wearing their pj's._  
_Maybe I should've worn my pj_'s...

"Seems a bit creepy in here, huh?"

I nodded my head and continued observing the home.

There was a kitchen behind Victoria that had bar stools and a large marble counter. The kitchen lights were dimmed, but from what I could see there was an island in the center of the kitchen and a small pan rack with pans large and small hanging upside down on it.

I walked over to Victoria and sat down near her.

"How have you been?" I asked wanting to find something to talk about so we weren't surrounded by silence.

"Good, I hear there's a carnival coming up. The same one that they pull every year. I think it's our 96th anniversary since this town opened." She closed the cap to her nail polish and set it aside.

"Oh, that's going to be fun. I've never been to a carnival before. I hear their fun and that they have rides to go on."

Victoria was about to blow on her nails to help them try faster, but froze.

"You've never been to one of the towns carnivals?" Her body language told me that she thought that I was some sort of alien.

"Well-"

"Sorry it took so long! I almost got lost looking for my own room." Luluette popped up front around the corner and sat down on to Victoria side of the couch and sighed deeply.

"I'm telling you, you need to put out arrows and signs so people, including yourself, don't end up getting lost." She scolded Luluette with a disapproving frown.

Luluette waved her away and said,

"I always manage finding my way back, that's good enough."

"Wait for the day that you don't find your way back, then we'll see who's waving who off." Victoria shot Luluette a glare and Luluette shrugged it off unaffected.

"You don't scare me Victoria. Nice try though."

Victoria rolled her eyes and sat back.

I crossed my arms over my chest feeling a sudden chill enter the room.

"When's Vence suppose to get here?"

"He'll be here in 4 minutes." Responded Victoria.

"Want to watch a movie?" Questioned Luluette.

"I don't know... Maybe in a little bit." Victoria sat crisscross on the couch and had her hands close to her face to examine them.

"Are we going to watch a scary movie?"

I've never understood this, but I'm not a fan of scary movies. *hint* Their meant to scare you. If there were a choice, I'd love to be anything but scared.

"So, a scary movie? That sounds fun." I let out a nervous laugh and gave a big cheesy smile.

Victoria looked over at me and raised a brow. Right when I thought she'd say something to me, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" Luluette shot out of the couch and briskly headed towards the front door.

"Hi! Glad you could make it!" Luluette said in a cheerful tone.

_I didn't know she was so friendly towards Vence..._

I looked over at Victoria and saw a sullen look cross her face.

_Does she know something I don't?_

Luluette's voice drifted back in to my ears and I heard her walking to where me and Victoria sat.

"I'm so glad you _both_ could make it!"

My eyes grew wide.

_Don't tell me she invited someone else?_

"My pleasure. I love seeing you, Luluette." I knew that voice anywhere.

_Jase..._

Jase entered the room with Luluette clinging to his arm. My jaw hit the floor after that. He was wearing dark wash jeans with a black leather jacket and a white tight shirt underneath. He looked like the typical bad-boy.

Vence "casually" walked in alone and sat in between me and Victoria. I scooted to the far end of the couch feeling a bit nauseous.

Luluette led Jase to the love seat and they sat there... Together.

_Doesn't she know? He's a monster! She has to RUNAWAY! Not cling to him like he's some saint! Can she really be_**_ that_**_ blind!? He's a _**_M.O.N.S.T.E.R!_**

"Rosalie? Earth to Rosalie!" Vence poked my shoulder.

"Huh!? Oh, uhm... What?"

Vence narrowed his eyes and frowned.

"I said hi, but you were to busy eyeing the love birds." he nodded his head towards Luluette and Jase sitting on the love seat couch.

_Oh... That doesn't make things awkward..._

"Oh, I- Hi." I smiled sheepishly and kept my vision on the ground.

"Is some-"

"No." I interrupted him.

I glanced over at Victoria and noticed she had scootched to the end of the couch on her side as well.

There was a moment where the room was filled with only Luluette's giggles. I wanted to drown, escape, run far away from this room.

I took this moment to glance over at Vence to see what he was wearing. He wore a shirt that had a horrified girl screaming on it and he wore light wash jeans. His hair was sloppily ruffeled all around, but it looked good on him, in fact, it suited him.

"OH! Jase, I nearly forgot! This is Rosalie! She had just transferred in to our school today." Luluette stood up with Jase and headed towards me.

I slowly stood up and held out my hand.

"Hi... I-its nice to meet you... Jase." I forced out every syllable and smiled a tight smile.

"The feeling is mutual." He shook my and hand smiled. I'm sure it was meant to be a kind smile, but I couldn't help but feel that there was something hidden behind it.

_Why did I agree to come here? I barely know any of these people! Better yet, I just shook hands with a M.O.N.S.T.E.R!_

I sat back down and felt bile rise in my throat.

_Calm down calm down. I'm sure if you just casually scream that Jase is a monster everything will be fine... Right after he kills you..._

"Rosalie? Are you okay? You're kind of holding on to the couch for dear life..."

"Huh? Oh yes, I'm fine. I was uhm, making sure that this was leather..." My voice trailed off and Vence gave me a skeptical brow.

I smiled innocently and said "Its leather."

"Okay..." Vence sounded like he believed me, but the nagging frown on his face said other wise.

I stopped gripping the couch and sat crisscross on Luluette's couch. The couch, actually wasn't leather, it felt soft, but it felt thick and steady. There was a small coffee table in front of Victoria, Vence, and me, Vence put his feet on it and slouched.

"Okay, so here are the options, The Crazies, The Hills Have Eyes, Physco, The Mist, or When a Stranger Calls." Luluette held up 5 different movies.

"Hmmm... They all sound good, but I'm going to have to go with Physco." Victoria said.

"Really? I was expecting you to pick When a Stranger Calls." Vence shifted his body to where he was facing Victoria.

A watched as a crimson blush crept up her neck and rested on her cheeks.

"Well sorry to disappoint." Victoria huffed.

Luluette looked over at Jase and grinned.

"Jase wants to watch Physco too... I guess I'll watch that one as well. So, we're going to watch Physco?" Inquired Luluette.

"Seems like it." Sighed Vence. He stretched his arms out and rested them near my head and Victoria's head, and to my surprise, Victoria didn't protest.

_I was expecting her to complain that he was too close to her... Maybe she doesn't mind his company after all?_

Luluette got up from the love-seat that her and Jase were sharing and headed towards the DVD player that was below the flat screen t.v. She pushed a bottom the had a triangle pointing down. The DVD player opened to reveal a slot that the CD went in to. Luluette placed the CD inside the DVD player and went back to her love seat with Jase.

_Come to think of it, Luluette doesn't seem like the kind of girl who'd live here... Although, around Jase, her character suits her... She almost seems like two different people stuffed in to one body._

"WAIT! Where's the popcorn!? We can't watch a movie without popcorn!" Vence waved his hands around and stomped his feet like an outraged child.

"Oh! You're right! Here, let's go in to the kitchen! I'll make some for us." Luluette stood up, again and headed towards the kitchen.

"I'm not hungry." Victoria and I said at the same time. I looked over at Victoria and smiled, she returned my look with a shy one and entered the kitchen that was right behind us.

I sat on a bar stool that was inside the kitchen and decided I should observe it while I can.

The room was lit up with lights that hung from the ceiling and dangled by thick but short strings to keep them in place. The tile in here was deep violet red and had speckles of black dotting the floor here and there. The counter was black marble that looked rather expensive, actually, this whole house looked like it belonged to millionaire's.

The fridge was black and had two sections to it. The top was the freezer that came out in a miniature door and then the bottom had doors to put your cold foods inside as well. There was a door that was in the back corner and I assumed that it was the pantry. I looked over at the sink and noticed that it was black as well as most of the decor at Luluette's home was.

"Ready!" Vence held up a bowl of popcorn and grinned victoriously.

The smell of buttery popcorn filled my censes as I stopped absorbing how the kitchen looked.

_I hate it when I do that... I zone out..._

"Okay, okay you got your popcorn. Now can we watch the movie?" Victoria had her arms crossed over her chest and had a tight frown over her lips.

"Fine." Luluette had a glare in her eyes that said she wasn't anymore happy with Victoria than Victoria was with her.

Luluette dimmed the lights in the kitchen and headed for the living room that was right in front of the kitchen. I walked out of the kitchen and sat back on to the couch that I was sitting on earlier.

_I guess I'm the odd ball at the party, huh? I can't even find one topic to talk about... Can I get anymore lame? I wonder if Luluette would notice if I snuck away..._

"Rosalie, Are you okay?" Luluette had a channel changer in her hands and was looking at me with wide eyes of concern.

"Yes. I'm fine." I nodded my head and sat back in to the couch.

"Oh... You just seemed so out of it." A small frown of concern formed on her lips as she questioned my quite behavior.

"No, I'm fine." Luluette nodded her head and clicked a button on her controller, I'm assuming that it was the play button because the movie started.

Physco is an 1960 movie. The plot is about a woman and her boyfriend meet for a secret romantic rendezvous during lunch hour at an hotel in Phoenix Arizona. They discuss how they can barley afford to get married. Then the boyfriend gives his girlfriend money, hoping she'll "keep it safe" but instead she steals it and skips town. Then someone dies and then other people get killed and then by the end of the story we find out who the real killer was... Or at least that's how Victoria had explained it to everyone.

I got up in the middle of the movie when a woman was taking a shower and headed for the bathroom having to use it.

_I wonder what it'd be like to be stalked by a physco path? Must be horrible..._

I entered a bathroom that Luluette said was down a hallway and on the far right.

_I think no one's in here... I mean it looked like everyone was in the room when I left._

I grabbed the handle, but felt it twist on its own. I heard a loud scream come from down the hall that was coming from the movie Physco and heard Vence yell,

"Danget! It's always the dumb ones who die!"

I let go of the knob and jumped away, hitting my back lightly in to the wall behind me. My heart hammered against my rib cage.

_Who is it? Who's in there!?_

The door opened ever so slowly. My palms dripped of sweat and I could feel the fear and panic building up in the pit of my stomach.

A dark shadow emereged from the bathroom. He walked over towards me until he stood in front of me. I sucked in a shaky breath as he leaned in close to my ear. I met two red eyes that I'd seen earlier that day.

"He's here..." His unnatural cool breath breathed down my neck causing chills to run up and down my spine.

_I know this voice..._

"Who is? What do you mean?" I began moving away from the wall and heading in the opposite direction of where the bathroom was.

A ghostly shadowed grin made its way across Jase's lips. He walked over to me again and stopped in front of me.

"You'll see what I mean... Rosalie Hysode." His eyes flashed a vibrant light before going out completely. I watched in shock as he walked right past me as if he hadn't talked to me with red glowing eyes and a creepy smile on his face. He turned at the end of the hall and went back in to the living room where there was an organ playing in the background.

I ran away from the hall and slowed my pace down as I approached the living room. I sat down on the large black couch and felt my heart beat slow downtown it's regular pace in stead of its once jack rabbit pace.

"Rosalie, you okay?" Vence whispered. He had an unreadable expression on his face as he looked at me in the dim lighting of the black and white movie.

"Yes." Was the best response that I could muster.

Vence nodded his head and turned back to the movie screen.

_What does all this mean? Who's _**_HE_**_? And why is _**_HE_**_ here? What does _**_HE_**_ want from me? Is Jase this _**_HE_**_? I don't think so... Jase talked as if that man was important or something... Should I know him?_

Millions of unanswered questions swirled around my brain as the movie came to a closing.

_What am I going to do?_

_Should I be scared? Be prepared?_

_But for what? There's nothing to be scared of..._

_Maybe I should tell Grandma about all the warnings that I've been getting lately... Maybe she'd know what to do..._

"Its 11:11 make a wish." Vence showed his phone to Victoria and gave her a goofy grin. She slapped his chest and rolled her eyes.

"I wish for you to disappear."

"Ouch, be careful what you wish for, my dear." He winked at Victoria and stood up.

"I think that I'll be heading home. I don't want my mom to be getting mad at me." He put his hand behind his neck and scratched it lightly.

"That is unless you want me to slee-" He began, but didn't finish with Victoira inturrputing him.

"Goodbye Vence." Victoria waved her hand at him in shooing motion as he began heading in to the other room.

Luluette got up as well and began escorting Vence out of her home. I decided I might as well thank him for coming, just to be nice and what not.

I walked in to the other room and couldn't help but still be amazed by the entrance decor.

Luluette opened her front door and hugged Vence goodbye. I stood behind her and waved goodbye.

"Ha, no. Doesn't work that way." I was about to ask what he meant as he engulfed me in to a large bear hug.

"Ah, nice and warm... Nothing's better than sharing body heat." He sighed heavily and held on to me a little bit longer.

Luluette slapped his back and teased,

"Too bad you're cold blooded!"

Vence let go of me and rolled his eyes lightly.

"I may be heartless at times, but I'm not cold blooded."

With that, he walked out of the front door and closed it behind him. Luluette huffed and smiled to herself.

"He does and says stupid things just to get attenion sometimes... But he means well."

I nodded my head and walked back in to the living room. The movie was still playing the credits, Luluette flipped on a light switch and stretched her arms behind her back.

"Are you going to be going to Jase?"

Jase was standing in the kitchen staring intently at his phone. He was leaning over the kitchen counter and glanced at Luluette.

"Yeah. I need to get going. I'll see you tomorrow." He pushed himself off the counter and headed for the front door in the other room as well.

Talk about tiring... Now I have to go say goodbye to him too.

I was about to turn back around when I felt a sudden chill run down my back. I felt as if someone were watching me and glanced over at Victoria. She was asleep on the couch with her head on one of the cushions and her hand wrapped around another cushion.

I looked in a mirror down the hall and thought that for a moment, I saw a something move across its surface.

I shook my head roughly and laughed.

I'm taking Jase way too seriously.

_I probably hallucinated when he told me watch out, I must've seen the t.v. glare reflect in his eyes when I was looking in to them._

I said all these excuses to myself even though I knew that none of them were true.

I sat by Victoria and felt my heart rate pick up by the minute when I heard the front door close.

_Is there someone else in here besides me, Victoria and Luluette?_


	10. Fright night 2

**~Rosalie's POV~**

"Victoria?" I whispered, I poked her cheek lightly hoping she'd wake up. 

"Here, let me try it." Whispered Luluette. I got off the couch and moved out of Luluette's way.

She cleared her throat and placed her hands over her ears. I was curious about what she was doing, but covered my ears as well.

"VICTORIA THERE'S A FIRE! WE HAVE TO LEAVE RIGHT NOW!" Luluette screamed at the top of her lungs and made firefighter truck noises.

Victoria shot out of the couch and began sprinting for the front door in the other room. I watched as she was about to yank the front door open, but her whole body went rigid. She slowly turned around and looked back at Luluette.

"Lulu... There is no fire... Is there?" Her voice was ragged and sounded almost lethal. I watched as Luluette shook her head and was trying her hardest to contain her giggles that kept escaping her mouth.

"Huh... That's funny..." Victoria slowly walked back in to the living room and sat down by Luluette. She almost looked calm and collected, that is until you looked in to her eyes you'd see a plan forming behind them. An evil plan.

"Well... Like they say, pay back's a-" I plugged my fingers in to my ears not wanting to hear what Victoria was going to say.

Everything around me was silent. Victoria had a wicked grin on her face as she lunged at Luluette. I watched her lips move but I couldn't read what they were trying to say.

Luluette burst in to laughter as Victoria tickled Luluette's underarms. I couldn't keep from laughing at Luluette's hysterical face and struggling figure. I decided now would be a good time to unplug my ears.

"Okay, OK! I GIVE! P-please s-s-stop tickling me!" Victoria let go of Luluette and got off the couch. Luluette gasped for breath, she acted like she'd just ran a marathon.

"Let's go to bed." I smiled sincerely and pointed to the large digital clock on the wall that was hanging above the kitchen's stove.

Luluette managed to catch her breath and got up off the couch.

"Then what was the point of waking me UP!?" Victoria threw her hands up in an outraged motion.

"I wasn't going to teleport you upstairs." Luluette said sarcastically. She gave Victoria a bored expression.

Victoria sighed deeply and began heading for the other room.

"Well hurry up. I'm tired and cranky no thanks to you and your shenanigans." She stomped up the stairs and which each step there was a loud thudding noise.

"Whatever." Luluette glared at the direction that Victoria had rampaged through.

I decided to get up as well. Then a thought occurred to me.

_Maybe what I saw earlier was Luluette's pet! That's the only explanation!_

The fleeting thought felt like a ray if sunshine shinning through my dark rainy clouds of fear.

"Luluette? Do you have any pets?"

She glanced over at me and raised a brow.

"Yes, it's a cat, but he lives outside."

The hope that had swelled in my heart deflated by the second. Fear pumped in my veins as the harsh truth came flooding in.

_It really wasn't an animal... Is someone really out to get me?_

I followed Luluette in to the other room. She braided her bangs to the side and made a tinker bell bun in the back of her head. It then occurred to me that I haven't asked her really anything to get to know her.

"Hey, Luluette, what job do your parents do? I mean, this house is monstrous."

She climbed the steps and smiled lightly.

"My dad is a doctor and my mom is a nurse. They've been working together for 5 years. Usually their not here because saving lives takes time." I heard the bitterness in her tone. I knew how she felt though.

"You don't like that very much..."I said softly. I walked up a few more steps and Luluette trailed behind me.

"No, I don't." I turned my head around and smiled down at her. I know what its like not having parents around often. It gets sad and depressing, and the worst feeling of all, lonely. I always wanted to come to school, but grandma wouldn't let me. She'd always tell me that it wasn't safe and the kids there weren't innocent.

"Come on you slow pokes! Sleep may not be waiting for you, but I am!" Victoria stomped her foot and glared down at me and Luluette.

"Okay, okay. We're at the top, calm down Vick." Luluette patted Victoria's shoulder and walked past her.

We walked down a long corridor that had hallway tables with old pictures of ancestors on them. There were wide windows that either looked out in to the backyard or in to the front yard. I felt as if we'd get lost here.

We took a right and went down another hallway that had 7 rooms total. Luluette walked me and Victoria in to the last room on the left. This door was different from the others, it was painted a forest green instead of black.

Luluette twisted the door knob and held the door open.

Victoria walked in first and then me. I gasped at how beautiful her room looked on the inside.

The walls were painted a soft light green, I felt as if I were in the forest. There were butterflies painted on the walls and a few tree trunks as well. She had carpet in her room that was a mud-brown but felt nice and mushy under my feet.

There was a large dresser in the left part of the room that was filled with different designs if different plants and had a few pink jewelry boxes. There was a large light brown nightstand that stood near her bed and had a few books piled high on the foot of her bed.

Luluette had a wooden bookcase near her closet that was over flowing with books that had so many names and titles, I felt overwhelmed.

Victoria sat on Luluette's floral bed spread as I stood in the doorway gapping at the beautiful view in front of me. Even the bed was huge, it was a queen sized bed with a light green canopy.

"Do you like it?" Luluette asked timidly.

"Like it? Like IT!? I love it! Did you draw those trees and butterflies on the walls?" I pointed to the colorful butterflies in a group near a thick looking old oak tree.

"Yeah right, I wish."

Luluette plopped down next to Victoria and sighed deeply.

"I wonder if Jase like likes me... Ya know?" Luluette twirled a lock of auburn hair around her finger.

_Oh, so their not a couple? This is so strange... I feel like one of those sorority girls who are just here for the ride... But isn't that what I'm here for?_

_A good time? to make friends and laugh and celebrate and to actually have fun..._

"What do you think of Jase, Rosalie?" Luluette sat up and over at me standing in the doorway.

"Uhm... I think he's... a nice guy?" I hesitated and gave a weak smile.

Victoria raised a brow at me and scowled deeply. Her eyes searched mine and I knew she knew that I was lying. I pleaded with my eyes not to tell Luluette.

Victoria nodded her head and glanced over at Luluette who seemed to be deep in thought.

Victoria tapped Luluette on the shoulder and said,

"Jase seems like an okay guy. I wouldn't have recommended him to you personally, but then again, it's your choice not mine." Victoria shrugged her shoulders and looked over at me. She continued,

"Do you want to come in here? You look like someone glued your feet to the floor."

"Oh, oh yeah. Okay." I closed Luluette's door behind me and walked across the room to sit on the bed. I sat by Victoria and let a small yawn escape my mouth.

"It's beautiful here..." I murmured.

"Mhmm it is... but even the biggest home can feel empty without people living in it... Even if you fill it with furniture." Luluette flopped over on her side and rested her head on a flower shaped pillow. She had such a small frame, her body was pale and fragile, like glass.

_I guess that's how most people are..._

"I think we should go to bed. I'm beat and we clearly have nothing else to talk about. Can you turn out the lights, Lulu?" Victoria scooted over to the end of the large queen sized bed to make room for all three of us to sleep on. Not that there wasn't to begin with.

Luluette got up and walked across the room. She flicked the light switch and for a moment my vision was blurry and colors swirled in front of my eyes. When my eyes adjusted to the dim lights, Luluette was on the left side of me while Victoria was on my right.

She slipped under the covers and curled up in to a small ball that, if possible, made her look even smaller.

"Good night Vick."

"Night Lulu."

"Night Victoria, Night Luluette."

"You wanna know what, Rosalie?" Whispered Luluette.

"What?" I asked curiously.

"How about you call me Lulu from now on and Victoria Vick," I interrupted her shocked and scared that she'd want me to do such a thing. It almost made me feel unladylike.

"But, I like both of your full names."

"You didn't let me finish! In return, we will call you Rose. How does that sound?"

I liked the way that sounded... But I also liked my original name, Rosalie.

_It always sounded beautiful to me..._

"Only occasionally can you two call me Rose..." I mumbled through the thick covers.

"its a deal. On special occasion will me and Vick call you Rose." Luluette sighed happily and curled up under the blankets.

I listened as both their breathings slowed to a slumbering one. They both sounded peaceful... I couldn't help but to begin nodding off as well. 

I woke up to a loud banging noise.

My eyes shot open and I rose cautiously out of the bed. I slipped out from under the blankets and tip-toed to the door, not wanting to wake Luluette or Victoria.

_Even in my mind I still call them by their full names. This'll take some getting used too._

I pressed my ear close to Luluette's door and heard a loud bang come from downstairs.

I felt a pulse rate increase rapidly as I wrapped my hand around the handle of the bedroom door.

_Should I open it? What if its that figure that I saw cross the mirror? Do they have a weapon? I should really start carrying around a pocket knife or poison or something that'll save my life!_

I twisted the door knob slowly and carefully slipped out of the room. I left the door cracked open just in case I may need to sprint back in to there for safety.

_Unless whoever it is that's making all the noise down there finds me and tries breaking down the door. Then there's always plan B. Jump out the nearest window and hope I grow wings and fly away. _

I mentally joked with myself to help calm my fast beating heart, but it only increased at an even faster pace.

The moon shown in from a large window that viewed the front lawn. There seemed to be nothing unnatural disturbing anything down there.

**_BANG!_**

I jumped in place and grabbed the nearest thing that I could, a curtain that held me steady.

_Maybe leaving the room wasn't such a smart idea... I think I should turn around before I end up dead like the girl did in Phsyco... She just died in the shower... On the bright side I'm not in a shower..._

Even though every fiber in my body told me to run back in to the comforts of Luluette's room, I moved forwards and took a left down a hallway.

With the moonlight shinning in through the windows, it guided me all the towards the spiral staircase that me and Luluette had to walk up.

I stared down the staircase and waited, for anything, something to happen.

My eyes began straining in the moonlight as I kept on staring the through the darkness.

That is until I saw a flicker in the shadows, it looked like a flash of black had moved out from the shadows. I watched as the shadow came towards the staircase and looked up at me.

The person was wearing a white mask that had a wide smile on it and there was a black cloak that covered every inch of them. Making it even easier to blend in with the shadows.

There were two slanted holes in the white mask that showed glowing green eyes. They shone almost majestically in the moonlight, making me feel as if I really were in a dream.

"Rosalie. I thought you'd never come."

It was a male. He had a deep voice, one that scared, but attracted me all the same. I found myself swaying towards him as I began descending down the many steps of stairs.

_What are you doing!? Turn around and go back to bed! YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW HIM! ROSALIE!_

He held out a hand to me and to my shock, I took it willingly. I felt safe around him, but I knew better than to trust him. My whole body seemed to ignore my raging thoughts and listen to his melodic voice.

"I think I'll call you Rose. Its much simpler and easier to call you that name." He began leading us towards the front door. My pulse calmed down increasingly while I was with him.

"Where are we going?" The words slurred from my mouth. I looked up at him and was met with those supernatural green eyes.

In the dim lighting of the moon, I saw dark black hair, it seemed to come down to the nape of his neck.

He sighed loudly and let go of my hand. In a silky voice he said,

"Rose, you'll never understand how long I've waited to meet you. I finally have you in my clutches, I don't have any intentions of ever letting you go." He reached forward and placed one of his hands on my cheek.

"Am I in a dream?" My words sounded sloppy and jumbled, I felt as if a dentist had numbed my mouth with numbing medicine.

"Mmmm that's up to you... Would you rather pretend?" He confused me and I frowned deeply.

"What's your name?"

"You'll remember me someday, Rose." He removed his hand from my cheek and took a step back.

"Why can't you give me direct question?" I furrowed my brows and glared at him.

An irritated sigh left his lips as he moved closer to me.

"Because, your mine now." I didn't understand until it was too late. 

He plunged his hand in to my abdomen.

Blood slipped from my mouth as I gasped for breath. I felt warm blood slip down my stomach and stain my black shirt. The blood trailed past my shirt and slipped down my legs leaving a long bloodied trail behind.

"Feel that, Rose?"

He said in a softer tone, like he was talking to a scared animal.

His body suddenly jerked and his eyes grew wide. A small pout left his mouth as he looked over at me gingerly.

_What's wrong with me? Why won't I fight him?_

"I'm going to have to cut this short. I really wanted to play Rose... See you soon, my pet."

In one quick movement his hand was out of my stomach, I wasn't at the bottom of the staircase, I was in front of Luluette's door with my hand around the handle hesitating.

I felt as if I had gone back in time, but knew better that I didn't. 

The pain was fresh and I felt it in the pit of my stomach. 

I lifted up my black tank top and gasped in horror. There wasn't any blood. There wasn't a wound. 

All there was were 5 circles around my belly button where the man had sunk his hand in to. 

_I didn't imagine it... It was real..._

**_Updated and ready to be read by you fine readers :)_**

**_I'll try updating tomorrow, but I have task testing in US History, so no promises! 3 I'll try my hardest though!_**

**_Vote/Fan/Comment_**

**_Until I learn to study, Love, OnyxKnightShade5691_**


	11. Water's Sweet

**~Rosalie's POV~**

I settled back down in Luluette's plush bed. Moments of being in that man's presence flash through my mind.

Those green eyes were so beautiful... I wanted to see him again, but at the same time, I was hoping and praying I never saw him again.

Victoria flipped over onto her stomach and sighed heavily in her sleep. I actually liked it when Victoria was sleeping, she didn't have as many harsh comments to say.

Luluette looked like an angel when she was sleeping. Her hair surrounded her face creating a halo, her eyelashes flitted lightly and she crinkled her nose every so often.

I decided to stop staring at my friends while they slept, they might wake up to find me watching them and that would be hard to explain why.

I ran my fingers through my hair and glanced at a digital clock that was on Luluette's night stand.

**5:02**

_I should be asleep... I'm too traumatized and too confused though..._

I laid down and stared at Luluette's ceiling.

_Is this how it's going to be from now on? Sleepless nights?_

I wanted to wake up Lulu and Vick, but I didn't want to disturb their sleep.

My heart pounded loudly in my chest. I placed a hand over my heart and closed my eyes.

Tomorrow, I have to tell grandma everything that's happening to me... I should at least try and get some sleep...

My eyes drifted close for a moment. An image of green eyes filled my vision and a hand reaching for my stomach made my eyes shoot open and blood run cold.

_I can't sleep... He'll get me..._

**~Vence's POV~**

Lulu came forwards and engulfed me in a hug, I watched as Roaslie hid behind Lulu and waved at me shyly.

_Yeah right. Like I was going to let that slide._

"Ha, no doesn't work that way." Rosalie opened her mouth as if to ask why, but I wrapped my arms around her and made sure to give her a large bear hug.

_She's going to need all the comfort she can get, tonight's the night..._

I decided to say something that would lighten the mood.

_Lulu and Vick know that tonight's the night as well... I hate how we have to lie to Rosalie..._

"Ah, nice and warm... Nothing's better than sharing body heat." I sighed heavily and held on to her for a bit longer.

She reminded me of how my little sister once was. Innocent, kind, and oblivious.

I felt a small sting on my back and saw Lulu giving me a playful frown.

"Too bad you're cold blooded!"

I decided I should let Rose go before she got the wrong intentions.

_I saw her as a sister, nothing more nothing less... But I couldn't protect her like a brother._

I rolled my eyes and gave Lulu a small frown.

"I may be heartless at times, but I'm not cold blooded."

I turned around and closed the door behind me. I heard Lulu from inside say,

"He does and says things just to get attention sometimes... But he means well." I could just picture a sad smile on her lips as she watched me go.

I didn't drive here in my car, I walked to Lulu's home. She only lived a block or two away from me.

I took a sharp right and headed for some bushes that were at the street corner.

Jase told me to wait for him to come out. Master would get mad at the both of us if we didn't fully inform him about Rosalie.

I've always wondered why Master has taken such an interest in her, I mean it's not that she's not interesting, but what's so special about her? I felt a little bit bad about how I acted towards Rose earlier... 

**-Flashback- **

***7 hours earlier***

_I exited the doors to the school and saw Rosalie standing alone on the curb. I was about to rush over and say "Hi!" but I heard Masters voice in my head._

**_Don't you dare act friendly towards her. I sent you to school to get to know everything you could_**  
**_about her, that's it. Do you understand me, Vence?_**

_I hated how his voice sounded silky smooth._

_He always made his voice sound that way... It's how he got people to do his bidding..._

**_Yes, Understood... Master..._**

_I felt the connection between our mind links disconnect. I can't act as nice towards her... She's just a person that I have to get information from._

_"So, your the nature out doorsey type?" Rosalie jumped in place and nearly went tumbling in to the school parking lot._

_Rosalie turned around and looked up at me._

_"That wasn't very nice, Vence." A tight frown replaced her smile and I felt my heart drop in to the pit if my stomach._

_I just want to be your friend, but instead I have to be your enemy... I'm so sorry..._

_"What can I say? I'm not a nice guy." I shrugged my shoulders and looked around the parking lot hoping Jase would be here soon._

_"I never said you were..." She muttered._

_I looked over at Rosalie and grinned. I couldn't help but laugh lightly and shake my head._

_"I didn't know you had an attitude, Rose." He raised a brow at me and gave me a cocky grin._

_"I didn't know you liked picking fights with everyone you come across." Rosalie walked away from me and began headed towards the sidewalk that led towards the busy city streets._

_"Not true! I don't fight with Lulu." Rosalie stopped walking and turned around with narrowed eyes. She had a look on her face that said how-stupid-do-you-think-I-am look._

_"Obviously. Victoria would kick your butt."_

_My eyes grew wide and my once cocky grin pulled in to a frown. My nose scrunched up and I felt my jaw set. She turned her back towards me and kept on walking. She called over over shoulder,_

_"A little advice, you shouldn't pick a fight with someone you can't win against. Bye Vence." Rosalie waved her hand and headed towards the busy crosswalk._

_I'm sorry, Rose... I'm so sorry..._

**-End Of Flashback-**

"Okay, I'm here."

Jase walked towards where I was and had his hands stuffed into his pockets.

"What time is Master going to be here?" Jase ruffled his hair and sighed tiredly.

"4 A.M." I said in a monotone.

"Are we going to help him?" Jase's green eyes almost seemed to glow in the moonlight.

"No, Rosalie is his prey and his prey only." I could feel my heart breaking at the thought of Master preying on her.

_She reminds me so much of my sister... I wish I could've protected her from Jase earlier, but me and Jase have been friends for years. He'd never understand why I was protecting her. Even I don't fully understand why I want to protect her.._. _Damn it..._

_"Alright let's head back to Masters home. I got a feeling he didn't talk with the Alliance."_

"Great so now we get to entertain them?" Jase scowled deeply and started heading down the street that we came from.

"Yeah, pretty much." I followed after him.

_I hope Rosalie will be okay... Masters never been the type to go easy on his pets..._


	12. Flashback In Time 2

**-Flashback-**

**~Caroline Hysode's POV~**

"Nathan!? Nathaniel, where are you!?"

I banged on his bedroom door in a rush.

_He found us, we have to leave NOW! Why won't he answer me!?_

"Nate! Open this door now! We have to leave before-befor-"

Nathaniel's door burst open. He had his arms wrapped around Rosalie's small body and nodded his head.

His hair was dark brown that looked like murky water at times. His brown eyes were wide with worry and hesitation. He was wearing a business suit, by having to stop a business meeting for Caroline was exhausting, she knew that, but she didn't want anything to happen to their child.

"Please Nathaniel, we need to go! He's almost here, if he catches us and gets Rosa-"

Nathan didn't let me finish my sentence. In a flash he planted a tender kiss on my forehead that left a tingling sensation even after he pulled away.

"I'll never let that happen."

I grabbed his hand and led him out of his room and hurried towards the staircase.

"We must leave NOW! There's no time to pack, we'll just have to come back here some day, but today isn't they day."

With one hand intertwined in mine and the other wrapped protectively around 2-year-old Rosalie, we dashed down the stairs and headed for the front door.

Our chauffeur was outside waiting and we sprinted towards the car. I felt Nathaniel's hand grip mine tightly.

_He's scared that Claus will catch us... I won't let him! He can chase us to the ends of the earth! He'll never have me or my child! Although, I'd be lying if I didn't say I am frightened that he might catch us..._

Nathaniel flung open his car door and dashed inside, I followed his lead and told Jefferson to put this car in drive and never stop. Unless for gas, of course.

Jefferson nodded his head and slammed his foot down on the gas pedal.

The car took off like a rocket does when shooting out of it's comforting home, earth.

I had a feeling that Jefferson wasn't slowing down any time soon, but that me feel all the more comforted.

I looked over to my right and saw Rosalie curled in a ball on Nathaniel's lap as she slept peacefully. I rubbed her back lightly and heard her coo in response.

Nathan looked over at me and smiled a sincere smile.

"I love you, Caroline." His eyes had bangs hanging under them from many sleepless nights of having to do paper work.

"I love you most, Nathaniel." I placed my hand on to his cheek and rubbed it just below his cheekbone. He leaned his head towards my touch and sighed tiredly.

"If your tired, you can sleep."

Nathan looked at me worriedly and glanced down at Rosalie. He loved her so much, she was the world to him. I knew that the moment she was born that Nathaniel would love her much as I do.

"Who will watch Rosalie?"

He had worry lines on his forehead and a small frown on his lips. Oh how much he worried, it was truly ridiculous.

"None other than mother hen."

I pointed to myself and grinned gleefully. Nathaniel rolled his eyes, but I knew he was holding back a smile.

"Wake me up in 2 hours, okay?"

I nodded my head, but in truth I didn't plan on waking him up at all. He needed his sleep and sleep he was going to get wether he liked it or not.

Nathan handed Rosalie to me and I set her in my lap. She always had a faint smell that smelled like fresh roses. I couldn't bring myself to tell Nathan that Rosalie wasn't his child, he'd never forgive me.

Maybe it was best that I kept this a secret from him, he looked happy thinking that Rosalie was our child. I didn't want to be the one to tell him the truth, but I knew deep down, I had to soon.

Nathaniel laid his head down and rested his head on my lower thigh. He intertwined my other hand that wasn't wrapped around Rosalie and kissed my finger tips lightly.

"Someday, we won't have to keep running away. Someday he'll be the one running away."

It was a nice thought to have, Nathaniel and I chasing away Claus, but it wasn't something that would happen reality.

Claus has always been ruthless at many things. When his parent died, he got all their riches and fortunes. At first, he spent their money on buying clubs and models, but as time progressed, he got tired and bored of the same old same old.

He wanted something different, he needed something different from all the riches that he had. He needed love, and I gladly gave mine to him. I've always had a small crush on him as a child, he was handsome, daring, and demanding. But he had a heart miniature that the word heartless wouldn't have been small enough.

I wish I would've have given it all to him, I thought that I could change him, that he'd want to change once I told him that I was having his child, but I miss judged him. He was the one who called the shots and he was the one who fired the gun and shot me for fun with Cupid's arrow.

I let go of Nathan's hand and ran my fingers through his murky hair. His hair has always been soft, for some reason it tickled my skin when I ran my fingers through it.

I love Nathaniel too, though. I should've waited for someone like him to come along.

Nathan knows that I had a fling with Claus, but he doesn't know that me and Claus were once a couple.

I planted a light kiss on Nathaniel's forehead and watched as the trees around us molded together as Jefferson kept his foot on the gas pedal.

_Someday... We won't have to run._

That thought made a wide grin spread across my mouth as I closed my eyes and began dosing off.

_Claus, I might forgive you. If you stop chasing us and let this child grow up in to an adult._

I had dreams of Rosalie and I playing catch and swimming side by side.

_Like mother, like daughter. We always fall in love with the wrong people and we always forgive and forget. Rosalie, I hope you never have to experience what I've been through._

_**:) I think it might be a bit early for this update... Just kidding! It's never too early for an update! It's only 6:20 A.M. ! 3**_

_**I think for the next chapter there might be a bit more detail and understanding about Rosalie's grandma and why she never allowed her to go to school.**_

_**Until I'm a mermaid, Love, OnyxKnightShade5691**_


	13. New and Lies

**~Rosalie POV~**

The sun shone brightly through the window. It peeked inside the room, as if it were checking up on me.

I hid under the covers too scared to come out of them. I couldn't think straight.

My mind was on one person and one person only.

I snapped my eyes shut the instant I heard Luluette move a muscle. Victoria moved out of the bed as well, I held my breath hoping they couldn't hear my heart pumping blood in to my veins at a rapid pace.

"Is she awake?" Luluette whispered quietly. I could feel her eyes staring me down with a tight and observant gaze.

"No." Victoria said gruffly. Her morning breath went through the covers and in to my nostrils, I had to mentally pinch myself from gagging.

"Should we check in?"

"Yes, he'd like to know if we fulfilled our task."

Victoria tip-toed to the other side of the room and with a click of the door opening, her and Luluette left the room.

_He!? Who is He!? Could her and Lulu know who "he" is too?!_

My mind raced a million miles a second. My eyes shot open and I stared at Luluette's brown-bark-like door.

"Slaves. Were you successful?"

My heart dropped to the pit of my stomach.

Relief flooded my body when I realized it wasn't who I thought it was. Although, dread filled my heart as I listened in on to their conversation.

_You'd think that they'd be more quiet? Maybe they truly do believe that I'm sleeping..._

"Did Master visit here like he said he would?"

This voice was high pitched. It sounded like a female, but a females voice couldn't be that high even if she were singing a high note.

"Yes." Victoria and Luluette said in unison.

"Bah, he can be a handful at times."

"You should watch what you say, Lyren. Someone might find out about the way you talk about him behind his back."  
Luluette's voice didn't sound happy, it felt so foreign listening to Luluette talk in such a snipped tone.

_I thought Luluette never raised her voice towards others. She's usually a kind person..._

_"_Did you two witness what he did, specifically?" Her tone was raised and accusing and I'm guessing that she's been through this with them before.

"No, there wasn't any screaming. I'm guessing he didn't release his full strength on her. He wanted to give her a feel of his power by confusing her. that's the best that I could get out of it. I had to go on the roof to listen while Victoria used her bat-like-ears to listen." Said Luluette.

My eyes widened. A small tear rolled down my cheek, it was a tear of betrayal. I could feel it roll off my chin and soak into her flower shaped pillow.

_They knew all along... And they didn't help me... Maybe they are my enemies... I already don't trust Jase. Now I can't trust Luluette or Victoria. What am I going to do? Lie to them like I've been doing to grandma?_

A wave of guilt washed over me as I thought of grandma and all of the things that I haven't told her.

"Alright then. Our work here is almost done, make sure when she wakes up-" Her voice went down drastically and all I heard was high pitched whispers that sounded like they were in a different language.

I heard The rattle of the knob on the door and his my head under the covers.

_What did she say? What am I going to do? Do they know that I know? Do they know who that man was that visited me last night? Who was that man who is at the door? Was it even a man?_

I heard the door open with a loud creak and heard small thumps on the carpet.

"When do you think she'll be waking up?" Asked Victoria in a whisper.

"Maybe in an hour or so." Luluette sat at the end of bed, the bed didn't even shift under her weight.

"That long? I can't wait that long." Complained Victoria.

"What are you going to do about it?"

"I don't know... Let's go make breakfast, maybe she'll get up if she smells food."

"She's not a dog Vick. she'll get lost in this place. I've lived here all my life and still end up getting lost one way or another." I could almost picture Lulu glaring at Vick. The two could never go long without arguing about one thing or another.

They argued for a bit longer before Lulu sighed and laid down on the bed.  
I heard the curtains near the window open and assumed that it was Victoria who opened them.

"Vick, just wake her up. We're getting no where with all of this fighting." Luluette whispered tiredly.

I heard a sigh from Victoria and then I felt a shake on my shoulder.

"Rosalie, you awake?"

_What do I do!? Okay calm down, calm! Just pretend like you've just woken up! you can do this Rose!_

My heart pounded hard against my rib cage. Adrenaline pumped through my body and I knew I had only a second to choose.

_Flight or fight?_

"Rosalie?" Luluette called. She was no longer on the bed, I couldn't feel the small dip in the bed.

"Mmmm?"

"Oh, you're up?" Asked Luluette.

I peeked out from under the blankets and squinted with my eyes. I pretended to be tired and yawned loudly.

"Did you guys just wake up too?"

"Of course." Victoria studied me with narrowed eyes and a tight lipped smile.

_Liar..._

"Oh okay. What's for breakfast? I don't know about you two but I'm starving." I sat up and stretched my arms behind my head.

_I can't trust those two anymore. They lied to me and I can't accept them for who they are. They knew that that man would here, but they chose to watch instead of coming to my aid._

_On the outside I'm smiling, but on the inside, I'm plotting a way to avoid you._

Breakfast was the most awkward experience I've ever had to sit through.

No one spoke. No on sneezed. No one breathed, we all sat at Luluette's large Dining Room table with our pancakes and sunny-side-up eggs.

I stabbed my fork into the egg yolk and watched with disgust as the yellow pus liquid oozed from center.

I thought of how that man who enjected his hand in to m'y stomach must of felt.

_Is my body the same as the yolk? Fragile and easy to puncture?_

The revolting thought made me push my plate away and sit back in my seat.

"Well... This is just dashing. No ones saying a word." Victoria slammed her fork and knife on to her empty plate.

"It was peaceful until you interrupted, Victoria." Lulu gave Vick a disapproving frown. I watched as the two had an argument with their eyes. I soon spoke up,

"I think I should head home now. My grandma's probably wondering where I am." I backed my seat out away from the table and stood up.

"Oh, you're leaving, now?" Lulu gave me worried look.

I smiled uneasily at her and nodded my head.

_She knew what happened to me and she didn't even help. I hope she does feel bad about not helping me, even if it was a dream, I'm still confused... it felt real, I mean I have the marks on my stomach to prove it, but it doesn't explain how I got back into Lulu's bedroom._

"Well... If you're going to be leaving now, then will we see you at the carnival?" Victoria rubbed her hand behind her neck and was now sanding up out of her seat.

My eyes grew wide and a confused expression crossed my features.

"Carnival? When is it?"

"It's this upcoming Saturday! Oh, I already planned what I'm going to wear! It'll be so much fun!" Luluette giggled to herself and shook with excitement.

"You can come with us, if you want too." Victoria offered.

I nodded my head and began heading for the front door that was near the Dining Room. Turns out the Dining Room is on the left side of the house and the Living Room is in the middle, while the bathroom for down stairs is on the right side of the mansion-like home.

"Oh... Did you bring anything else over?" Lulu began trailing behind me followed by Victoria.

"Yes. My bag, but I left it at the front door."

"Okay..."

I picked up my bag and slid it on to my back. I pulled my hair out from under the bag and gave Luluette's home one last glance.

The home looked like a vampire could live here. It had a scary vibe, but it was enticingly mystic.

"So, we'll see you Saturday?" Victoria opened the front door and opened it wide. The crisp morning air wafted in to the home, making it smell of wild flowers and dew.

"Maybe. I'll have to ask my Grandma."

"Okay, sounds good."

Luluette gave me a right hug and sighed deeply. I hugged her back then let go. Victoria had her arms opened wide and had her gaze adverted.

"Let's get this over with... I usually don't do hugs, but whatever. Giving one hug away won't kill me."

I smiled at Vick and gave her a hug. I let Vick go and began heading out Luluette's front door.

"See you at school." My eyes grew wide as realization struck me.

"I FORGOT about SCHOOl!" I waved them goodbye and sprinted down the sidewalk.

_I have to hurry home, there's no way I can be tarty to my second day of school! _

I sprinted with all my might and hurried into the city and hoping I'd be reaching the woods soon.

_Grandma, I'll be home soon!_

I collapsed into my seat in first period and panted like a fish out of water.

_I made it..._

Luluette was about to talk to me, but there was a loud bell ringing and then not long after, did Mr. Galligon walk in.

"Okay class. We have another new student. He recently transferred here and I want you all to have respect towards him, okay?"

The class answered with a few mumbles and grumbles before Mr. Galligon nodded his head and waved his hand towards the door.

The door opened and a few girls in the back row gasped aloud at the boy who had walked in.

He had black hair that went into his eyes a little bit. ,He wore blue jeans and a dark blue shirt that made him look painfully pale. I watched him move towards the teacher with his head down.

I glanced over at Luluette and saw her fist clenched tightly under her desk. Her back was straight and her face held an expression that was unreadable.

"Class, welcome your new student, Elijah Bass."

I turned to look away from Luluette and to see Elijah.

Elijah lifted his head from the ground. At first, I thought he wasn't staring at me, but he was.

I gasped loudly when I stared into his eyes.

I stared into those green swirling orbs that I couldn't pull my eyes away from.

_Do I know you?_

My stomach started feeling as if it were burning up from the inside. I clutched it and tried to not look as like I was in pain. 

I tried breathing, but it felt too painful, like I water was going into my lungs. My vision became blurry and before I could proceed what was happening to me, I fell out of my chair and hit my head on the cold tile. 

**_Poor Rosalie, you know, I feel as if I have to torture her throughout the book. Awww, its too bad I don't feel bad. ;3_**

**_Until I learn to treat my characters with love, Love, OnyxKnightShade5691_**


	14. Blood Is Thicker

**~Rosalie's POV~**

"Class, welcome your new student, Elijah Bass."

I turned to look away from Luluette and to see Elijah.

Elijah lifted his head from the ground. At first, I thought he wasn't staring at me, but he was.

I gasped loudly when I stared into his eyes.

I stared into those green swirling orbs that I couldn't pull my eyes away from.

_Do I know you?_

My stomach started feeling as if it were burning up from the inside. I clutched it and tried to not look as like I was in pain. 

I tried breathing, but it felt too painful, like I water wasrushing into my lungs. My vision became blurry and before I could process what was happening to me, I fell out of my chair and hit my head on the cold tile.

My vison went blank as well as my mind. 

I heard phones ringing and a few being answered, I could hear a few people walking up and down a nearby hallway.

A mother cooed to her crying baby and tried settling it down as it cried mercilessly.

I inhaled deeply and was hit with the scent of medicine and clorox.

_I'd recognize that scent anywhere... A hospital..._

I then heard the all too familiar beeping noise of the electro cardio graph.

_I hate that beeping noise... How am I suppose to sleep with that thing going off all the time?_

Hushed voice echoed off the walls in the room. I tried opening my eyes, but I felt as if there were weights weighing them down.

"Rosalie..." Grandma whispered, she was talking to someone else, but they were too quiet for me to hear properly.

_Grandma? What's she doing here?_

I was about to say something, but a wave a pain rushed through my head. I groaned aloud and attempted to move my arm. I couldn't see it, but I knew that deep down, my arm wasn't moving.

_Could it be that I'm in a coma?_

"She'll be fine in a week or so. With good rest and lots of vitamins, she'll be up on her feet before you know it. Give it time." Said an overly cheery voice.

_Must be the doctor. Probably just wants Grandma's money..._

"Are you sure Doctor? I don't want her dying on me now."

_Grandma... I'm not as old as you are..._

"Oh! She's awake! Hurry! Hand me the syringe! She needs rest!" The cheery voice from before suddenly sounded panicked. I listened as feet came scampering over to me.

"This'll only hurt a little bit." The voice was calmer now and I relaxed instinctively.

I felt a sharp pinch in the center of my arm and felt my consciousness leaving me.

_This is why I hate doctors... _

**_It's extra short, I know! Sorry, but I'm not sorry. I'll probably update a few like this today._**

**_Short, but they leave you hanging ;}_**


	15. Compelling Phone Call

**~Rosalie's POV~**

_Plip, plop, plip, plop_

Feet shuffling and a deep sigh awakens me from my unconscious state.

My eyes flutter open. My surrounding appear to be cloaked in white, I have blink a few times to allow my eyes to adjust to the bright lights.

"Rosalie?"

I look over to my left and see Grandma holding my hand and hope flooding her features. Grandma kisses my hand and then wraps her arms around me.

"You're awake, Rosalie! Thank the spirits you're okay!" She cried gleefully.

"Grandma, what are you talking about? I was out for a week, right?" I raise a brow at her mood.

_Grandma is caring, but usually not this caring_. _I was expecting a lecture or some type of punishment for scaring her half to death, but instead she hugs me and smiles happily... Something isn't right..._

Grandma then pulls away from me and doesn't look back at me.

"I was out for only a week, right?"

Grandma avoids eye contact and sits back down in a nearby chair. Her back is hunched over and a worried expression passes over her face.

"Rosalie..." Grandma started. I could tell she was nervous.

"Yes?"

"It's been more than a week since you passed out."

I gasped and sat up straighter.

"What do you mean it's been more than a week?! How long was I out?"

Grandma stares down at her sandals and shifts from foot to foot. She clutches her purse closer to her and finally make eye contact with me.

"To be exact, been a month and a half since you passed out. A few friend of yours had visited. Not too long ago a young boy visited by here, he said that he wanted you to call him the moment you woke up."

I nearly fainted as I tried processing what Grandma had said.

_I've been out of it for a month and a half? How is that even possible? Shouldn't I be dead?_

"Oh... Okay." I looked away nervously and gulped down a scream bubbling at the back of my throat.

"But don't call him now! I want to talk to you."

Grandma grabbed my hand and began explaining to me what I'd missed out on while I was out.

_I still haven't told her... I'm sorry Grandma..._

**~Leaving The Hospital~**

I was able to go home today. I woke up yesterday in the middle of the night and Grandma was wide awake at that hour.

Luckily she gave me a change of clothes, I've always hated the hospital gowns. Instead of normal hospitals, Ciirum's Hospital decided that they like itchy black gowns instead of the usual puke green ones. I'd rather have puke green and be comfortable.

The doctor who took care of me had to take a vial of my blood to make sure I was healthy. I'm glad I was knocked out or I would've fought until the very end.

I've always hated needles, the way that they feel when it's injected into the skin.

I rubbed the middle of my arm and saw a small little bandage there.

I looked around lobby that had sick patients busting in and out of the building.

The walls were painted white, even the tile was white, but the ceiling was weird. It had a few paintings of books and creatures floating on clouds.

_Am I the only one freaked out by those things?_

"Sweetie? Do you need something?" Asked a nearby nurse.

I stopped staring at the ceiling and turned my gaze towards her.

"Oh, uhm... I was wondering where the nearest phone is?"

"Down the hall and take a right."

She pointed to the right and I decided I might follow her instructions before I forget them.

I began heading down a large hallway that had doors on almost every side of the hallway. There were mostly nurses feeding or helping their patients to feel comfortable in bed, at least from what I could see.

At the corner of the hallway I saw an old fashioned telephone that had a few cobwebs hanging around it.

I pulled the phone from its holder and pulled out the piece of paper that had the persons number that wanted me to call them.

_Who could it be? Vence? Lulu? Jase? Vick? I kind of doubt that Vick or Jase would want to talk to me... Maybe it's Vence..._

I typed in the numbers and pressed # so the phone could call through.

The phone ringed 3 times before the person on the other line picked up.

"Hello?" Said a males voice.

I froze in place.

My mind went blank.

I felt my heart thump painfully in my chest.

"Ah, this must be Rosalie. Your Grandma is such a nice old lady. I wish I still had my Grandma around..." His voice trailed off.

_Deep, silky smooth, voice._

"Come now. Don't tell me you're scared? I just want to be your friend." He chuckled deeply.

_I know this man... I know him... Why can't I form words to answer him? Am I truly that compelled by him?_

"I'll see you soon my sweet, sweet, Rosalie. Until I see you again." He sighed sadly into the phone and hung up.

I stood there with my ear pressed close to the phone. I couldn't move. I couldn't process what was going on around me.

All I wanted to hear was that mans voice again and again. 

**_Hope you like it ;P_**


	16. Strange Townsfolk

**~Rosalie's POV~**

"Excuse me, miss." A little girl pulled on my jeans and stared up at me with big green eyes. She had short black hair that was pulled back into a pig-tail's and was wearing a small white dress. I looked down at her lips and noticed that she was missing one of her front tooth's.

"Are you lost too?" She let go of my jeans and asked me.

I shook my head and squatted on the ground. She looked only to be around the age of 6. She looked small and frail for her age, but I let it slide. Besides, who was I to judge?

"Oh... Can you help me find my daddy?" Her wide eyes looked at we with desperation.

I nodded my head and held out my hand. I couldn't form words. My mind was still on the phone call and his soothing words. I felt as if they were caressing my mind and making my mouth a non-functional mechanism.

She looked hesitantly at me then to my hand and finally grabbed it. I led her down the way that I'd came.

"What's your name?" She asked curiously.

"R... Rosalie... I think..." My mind felt like words bungled together. I felt like I was watching myself from outside of my body. None of this felt real.

"You think? How can you not know your own name? Even I know my name!" She jumped up lightly and laughed merrily.

"Oh, Sorry... I'm just confused at the moment." I continued,

"What is your name? I don't think you told me."

"Felicity! You better not forget that too! I want the whole world to remember me and that means you too, lady!" She waggled her finger at me and demanded that I remembered her.

"Well, since I don't have a choice in the matter, I guess I will." A small smile tugged at the corner of my lips.

We rounded a corner and we came back into the lobby that had the strange creatures on its ceilings.

"Do you recognize any of these people?" I pointed to a few men and she shook her head.

"No, no, no, you don't understand! My daddy isn't old! He's young and handsome! It's impossible to miss him!" Explained Felicity.

I sat down in a nearby chair and stared up at the creatures on the ceiling.

"Do you think that he'll show up in this lobby?"

"Maybe... The girls like daddy... A lot..."

"Oh... That's good to... Know?" My voice cracked and I tried hiding the awkwardness in my tone by coughing.

"Hmm... If only big bro were here..." Her little voice trailed off and she sat down in a chair near me.

I didn't talk to her, scared that I might interrupt her train of thought.

Minutes felt like hours, when suddenly, Felicity jumped up and jumped out of her chair.

"OH!"

"What?" I scooted far back in my chair.

"My daddy!"

"Uhm, kiddo, I hate to break it to you, but I don't see anyone that looks like a dad around here."

"No, no, no! Daddy is over there!"

She pointed to the corner of the room, I didn't see anyone, but I wasn't going to be the one to tell her that there wasn't anyone over there.

I got up out of my seat and followed her as she trailed in front of me.

She then took a sharp right turn and we were in front of an office door.

"See?" She pointed at a man standing next to a woman at the front office of the hospital. Their backs were to us, but they did look rather young.

"Oh..." My voice trailed off.

"I told you! mommy and daddy will be so happy to see me!" She let go of my hand and ripped open the office door.

_Okay... That girl has freakish strength..._

The two turned around and stared at their daughter that was rushing towards them screaming "Mommy! DADDY!" And then jumping into their arms.

The mother had dark brown hair and olive skin. Her eyes were a hazel color and she looked like she came from Greece, but she also looked young. Strangly young, she looked to be around 18 and the husband looked the same way, except he had blonde hair and brown eyes.

The mother was wearing a white dress that matched her daughters, they almost looked like twins. The father was wearing a fancy tuxedo that was white on the outside and had a black tie instead of a white one.

_They look like they either came from a wedding or are going to one..._

The two parents hugged their daughter and grinned happily. I stood outside of the office and watched them.

_I wonder what it's like to have parents... Is it nice? Calming? Peaceful? Enjoyable? Horrible? I wouldn't know..._

"Yes! And she helped me find you two!" Felicity pointed her finger at me and gave a huge grin.

I blushed furiously and tried to hide it.

_Why would she tell them that!? Although, I might've done the same thing if I were her... BUT STILL!_

"Oh, thank you so much! I cannot express my gratitude towards you, there are no words to describe how happy I-we are." The mother walked up to me and engulfed me into a tight hug.

She pulled away and then holds out her hand.

"My name is Amanda Jawkey, this is my husband Felix. Sorry if he's not thanking you like I am. He's kind of a bit shy towards strangers." She smiled down at me kindly and ran a hand through her straight hair.

I was a bit shocked by her sudden chattiness and couldn't find my words.

_Strangers aren't usually kind to me... Is this what it means to be normal?_

"Is there anything we can do to thank you? I thought for a moment there that Felicity had run away, but luckily she didn't." She laughed nervously and glanced back at her husband.

I held my hands up and backed away from her slightly. I gathered up a voice and spoke,

"No, no, no you don't need to give me anything in return! I'm fine, really! I'm just glad that Felicity is too." I smiled at Amanda and held out my hand.

"I'm Rosalie Hysode. Pleasure to meet you."

The once happy expression's on their faces washed away. A deep frown turned their once smiles, upside down.

"Oh, it seems me and my husband have to go now... Thank you for ah-finding Felicity." Amanda and her husband Felix went around me and walked as fast as they could to the exit of the building.

I watched as Felicity questioned her mother as they were getting into the car but Amanda silenced her.

_Talk about mood swings... Look like I was wrong about the whole "feeling normal". I'll never be normal... Not with this last name Hysode._

I was about to go back to the lobby when I saw a familiar face coming towards me.

"Rosalie! There you are! I've been looking for you everywhere! Where were you?" My grandma came rushing down the hallway and was speaking a mile per second.

"You better have a good excuse young lady. I had to wait 45 minutes for you but you never showed! What was keeping you?" She frowned at me and her eye brows were knitted tightly together.

"I-I'm sorry... I got distracted..."

"Distracted indeed! 45 minutes?!" She complained.

I looked down at my sneakers and don't respond.

Grandma lets out a deep sigh before wrapping her arms around me.

"I just worry about you, Rosalie."

She began guiding me to the exit of the building.

I then realized when me and Grandma were exiting that we had forgotten to do something.

"Wait, don't we need to checkout?" I was about to turn around and go back into the hospital.

"No. The doctor's wanted us out." I turned back around and followed after Grandma.

"Did you come here by-"

"No, the car is still at home." Grandma took a turn at the end of the street.

"Oh, okay."

When we crossed a few cross walks I felt a few dirty glares being sent at Grandma and I. You'd think that they'd get used to us by now, but no. We're still hated because of a superstitious reason.

"We'll be reaching home in a little bit. I know a shortcut."

Grandma led me through a few abandoned ally's that had trash cans dumped over and mold festering on the side of the ride.

We crossed a few that had homeless people sleeping or looking off in the distance, as if there were something there.

Pity filled my heart, I had to stop looking at them or else I might take one of them home.

"We're almost there." Grandma took a left turn and we went down one more ally that seemed to lead off into the woods.

I raised a brow at her and glanced back towards the woods.

"It's always been there. I usually don't prefer this route though. Some days it's nice, other days it's dangerous."

I nodded my head and entered the woods. The smell of wood and pine needles filled my scenes. I sighed happily and inhaled deeply.

"Oh, I remembered. We have a guest tonight. Actually, we have four guests. They're new in town and even if we don't nessisarily live in town, we're still apart of it in a way. Is that alright, sugar?"

"Oh, yes. I don't mind."

_Who is it? Who would want to visit my Grandma? I mean not to sound rude, but everyone hates her. They'd have to be completely whack in order to want to meet her._

"Will you be ready by 8:00?" Grandma asked.

"Uh-I mean yes. I will." I stuttered out.

"Good." Before I knew it, We were standing at the front door and I was waiting for Grandma to open the door.

_Grandma, I don't what you've gotten us into. All I can hope is that their kind people and haven't been infected with the towns lies..._

I mentally prepared myself for the long night ahead of me. 

**_Updated :) I know it's not as long, again I'm sorry. I'm working on it though :4._**


	17. Flashback In Time 3

**~Claudien's POV~**

"We missed her, sir." One of of my tracker men said.

"Da*n it!" I growled out.

I slammed my fist onto the marble kitchen counter and hurriedly began exiting the house.

This house looked like a nice home in starting a new life. Like I was going to let that happen. Caroline's only prolonging the child's death, I will have that things head.

I grinned at such a sinister thought and called out to one of my tracker men,

"Get your cars ready. We have a long journey ahead of us."

I have 40 men total. Ten men going in the 4 different directions, north, east, south, and west. Me and my group of ten are leaving a residence of Caroline and Nathaniel recently left. She bought the home in the South. I know her pattern, she's heading northeast.

One of my tracker's walked over to me and handed me his phone.

I raised a brow but he insisted that I take it. I placed the phone over my ear and waited.

"I know you're there." Said a voice from the other line. The voice sounded almost bored of me even though we hadn't even had a conversation yet. I was in no mood to play games.

"What do you want." I demanded.

He chuckled merrily into the phone as if we were old pals.

"I want to join you're little assassination party. It says in this news article that you're searching for, ah what's her name?" There was a ruffling sound of paper and a loud snap of his finger.

"Caroline Hysode and Nathaniel Hysode's daughter, Rosalie?"

I could feel that evil smile settling over mouth.

"Depends how well your aim is."

"I won state championship 5 times."

I almost responded instantly yelling "yes!" into the phone, but I mentally pinched myself and leaned against my car.

_Something's fishy here..._

"Wait, why are you so interested?"

He went silent on the other line for a moment. I knew that I'd caught him red handed.

_Why else would a man want to go on an assassination mission? There's only one thing that a man will want more than a woman... Money..._

"Well why not? It sounds rather entertaining!"

I pushed myself off of my car and glared down at my shoes.

_He's doing this for sport? Why!? Has he gone mad?_

"Now I remember! The Hysode's have moved in next door to me. I just thought that might be an important detail to you_." _He said nonchalantly.

_I roughly ran my fingers through my hair. Anger, hatred, and malice clouded my heart and vision._

"Where are you?"

"Now, now, I'm not giving you a free ride. You must allow me to join your group or else I won't give you what you need. You see? Its a win win situation."

I felt like throwing this phone against a wall, but knew better than that.

"Fine. I'll allow you to join,"

I heard him whisper 'yes' in an excited tone. He sounded like a fool, no one just demands to join my group. I have to be the one to invite you or else I don't consider you trustworthy.

"Where are you?"

"Oh, that. Track this phone and find out. Actually that reminds me! You forgot to ask for my last name! How rude! Well, it starts with a B. but you can call me Finnick. Tah, tah, buddy! I cannot wait to see you soon!" The man who called himself Finnick hung up the phone in an overly joyed type of manner.

I wanted to call him back and death threaten him into to telling me where Caroline was, but decided I might as well track down where he is.

I handed the phone back to my tracker and told him to go tell the others to get their equipment ready.

"Caroline, wait for me."

_**Creepy twist to it eh? I know you enjoyed it 3 updating again later! Enjoy!**_


	18. Preparing For An Unforgettable Night

I glanced at myself through my bathroom mirror and grumbled under my breath as I noticed a few hairs were sticking up.

I dragged my fingers through my hair and hoped that that would make them mesh in with the rest of my head, but to dismay they stubbornly stood back up.

I finally gave up on trying to fix my hair that had a mind of its own.

I pushed myself away from my bathroom sink and headed for my closet. I rifled through it for a bit until I found the outfit that I was looking for.

Grandma said that our visitors this evening are very high in "society" and I should dress to the occasion.

Which is weird because majority of the townsfolk either want us banished or thrown in a dungeon. When Grandma and I came home from the hospital she told the Doctor didn't let her pay nearly as much, he only wanted her to get out and go. I'm surprised they even allowed her into the hospital.

I laid down a Red Bonita dress that Grandma had made me for my 15th birthday. The dress was a tight one that clung to my hips in an almost suffocating fashion. On the shoulders it was ruffled lightly. The dress ended at the knees and had a small rose at the center of the dress.

I took off the clothes that Grandma had given me at the hospital and wiggled into the Bonita dress.

I tried finding the zipper on the back of the dress, but couldn't find it with my hand. I walked over to my dresser and turned around to get a view of the dress.

_Ah ha! Found you zipper!_

I grabbed the zipper and zipped myself into the dress_. _I looked into the mirror once more and twirled myself around in front of it.

"Mirror, mirror, on the wall, who's the fairest of them all?"

I giggled at myself and rolled my eyes.

_Quit kidding yourself, Rosalie_...

I walked away from my mirror and headed for my door. I wrapped my hand around the knob and twisted it open. The door creaked open as did the staircase as I was going down it.

I entered the kitchen and saw Grandma preparing a meal that I haven't seen her prepare in a long time.

I also forgot how good Grandma looked in a dress. She wore a sunflower yellow dress, that was lined with white silk at the edges. I smiled as I saw a sun shows burette in the center of her usual tight bun.

"You're making pork chops with onions, apples, and tomatoes, right?" I raised a brow at her.

"Ah, I see you remember the smell?" She smiled up at me and bustled around the kitchen adding seasonings here and there.

"Yes. You used to make them for me every Monday night, remember?"

"Mhmm, you'd always beg for 2nd's but I'd always tell you no."

I laughed at the memory.

"Can you hand me a knife, Rosalie?"

I turned around and walked over towards an array of drawers and opened the drawer in the middle. I pulled out an butcher knife and closed the drawer. I walked back over to Grandma and held the hilt of the knife out to her. She grabbed the knife and began slicing up the onions and adding them into a pan that had sizzling pork chops.

I inhaled the tangy scent that lingered in the kitchen.

Then a thought occurred to me.

"When will out guests be here?" I glanced over at a nearby cat clock and saw its tail moving back and forth.

"In 15 minutes. Will you set the table?"

I quickly exited the kitchen and entered the dining room. I walked over to a display cabinet and pulled out China plates and silverware that me and Grandma only use on holidays.

I pulled out a table cloth 7 plated, 7 knives, 7 spoons, and 7 forks. I began setting them up in an arranged order as I walked around the table setting down the silverware first then the plates.

_Well, at least that's out of the way._

I was about to sit down when Kale flew into the room. He landed on one of the chairs and stared at me with his unnerving green eyes.

"H-hello... Kale..." I shakily whispered.

The owl looked over at me and began arranging and picking at his feathers, even Kale was trying his hardest to look good.

Then, like an alarm, the door bell went off.

_ding, dong_

I slowly turned towards the hallway behind the dining room that led towards the front door_. _I wanted to answer it, I did, but something in me told me not too.

I glanced over at Kale and saw that he was no longer cleaning himself, it almost looked as if he were glaring at the hallway. I rolled my eyes, but made no move to get the door.

The doorbell dinged again and I knew that Grandma had heard it.

"Rosalie, why aren't you answering the door?" She called from the kitchen.

I gathered my guts together and skittishly began heading for the hallway.

_Here it goes Rosalie. Don't hold back, just let it go..._

I sucked in a deep breath and let it out.

I stood before the looming front door and shakily grabbed the handle. I twisted the lock on the door and found myself pulling the door open.

I sharply sucked in a breath at the sight before me.

_It's that new transfer student! The boy from school, the one that I saw before I fainted. Who is he? What is he doing here?_

He was wearing light wash jeans with a few holes here and there, his shirt was a button down but looked as if it were made for a king. The fabric looked like it was made from the finest of silk, even the color was bizarre. It was a shady purple that looked almost black, but with the right lighting you could tell it was purple.

He examined me from head to toe, I tried ignoring his beautiful green eyes. I felt drawn to them.

"Are you Rosalie Hysode?"

"M-me-uh-n-no-Yes! I mean yes! I am. Nice to meet you." I spluttered out. I could feel the color rising into my cheeks.

"Well, would you mind allowing me and my parents inside? Their parking the car."

He pointed behind him. I followed his finger with a quick glance and saw an expensive looking car trying to park itself away from a nearby tree.

"Oh, okay." I opened the door wider allowing him to slip inside. The two parents eventually managed to park their car and came waltzing up the drive way in the fanciest clothes that I'll probably ever get a chance to see up close.

The mother was wearing a dress that was made from silk and cashmere. The way it glinted in the setting sunlight gave it away. It was an angelic pink color that complimented her pale skin. Her feet clanked when she walked so I assumed she's wearing heels.

A sudden breeze ruffled her perfectly wavy long almond-brown hair. Her eyes were a hazel color making her face look innocent. Her face was shaped into a heart shape that, if possible, made her look even more strikingly gorgeous.

She had on a rhinestone necklace that had a large rhinestone at the center of it with smaller rhinestone beaded through out the necklace.

Her earrings were small studs that were pink jewels as well, I get like trash compared to her.

Her husband was something else. He seemed to be a middle aged man in the late 40's. He had a strong set jaw and his whole facial features screamed authority.

He had a faint beard growing on his face, but on him it made him look handsome.

His eyes were the darkest brown that I'd ever seen, almost black. He had light olive skin, you could tell he tried protecting it from the harsh rays of the sun.

I understood why Elijah was so handsome, his parents were beautiful. He got his hair from his father and his skin from his mother.

He was wearing a coat that was covering up a silk made tux, a brand new tux I might add. His shoes, from what I could see, were too fancy for words to describe.

I knew instantly that these people were dripping with cash and that's why Grandma was making a fuss earlier.

I stood at the front door and opened the door wider allowing room for both of them to enter.

"Hello and welcome to Hysode's residence. My name is Rosalie Hysode and it is a pleasure to meet you, I'll take your coats if you want or need me too."

I held out my arms and waited for the rich-looking man to place his coat on them.

"Beautiful and kind. I like you already." The striking woman commented. She gave me a sloppy smile before entering the small cottage.

The man placed his coat in my arms and entered the home was well. He had a straight back that almost looked displeasingly uncomfortable.

I closed the door behind me and opened a nearby coat rack. I placed the coat inside and headed for the dining room.

_Grandma... What have you done? We aren't prepared for this, their rich and attractive, we're not. What are you planning Grandma?_

_**3 updating tomorrow as well. Elijah at her house wahhhhh!? what's up with that!? Strange no? We'll see and understand in the next chapter 3**_


	19. Bass For Dinner

The Bass's sat around the dining room table. Mr. Bass sat at the end of the table, Mrs. Bass sat on his right, and Eljiah sat on his fathers left. Grandma was sitting on Mrs. Bass's right and the only seat that was available was by Elijah.

I set down my plate as I reached to pull out my chair, Elijah beat me to it. His hand brushed mine lightly, I felt goosebumps crawl up my arm.

"T-thank you." I sat down in my chair and stared down at my full plate of pork chops, apples, tomatoes, and onions. I picked up a nearby fork and began eating the scrumptious dinner.

Right when I was going to take another bite off my plate, Mrs. Bass asked me,

"So, how long have you been in town?"

I sipped a nearby glass of water and cleared my throat.

"I-we've been here all of our lives." I smiled kindly towards her and hoped she'd return it.

She nodded her head and held up her glass of wine. She twirled the glass around and around making the alcoholic liquid swish around in a circle.

"Pardon my rudeness, but why don't you two live in town? You seem kind enough."

I caught Grandma's eye and pleaded with mine, asking if I should tell them or not. She looked as if se were about to nod her head, but stopped and vigorously shook her head. An idea flickered on in my head like a light bulb.

"My Grandmother and I have never really liked the townsfolk. They do have too many rules and ideas that we "must" follow." I said while doing air quotes.

It wasn't entirely a lie, they did have too many ideas that we needed a government in order to stay "balanced" and that all of us should be "equal".

"Oh, a bit like rebels, are we?" She gave me a pearly smile. I felt for a moment that she was forcing it, but shuddered at such a thought.

_Hopefully her personality is as beautiful as her features._

"So tell me, ah, Grandma was it?" Asked Mr. Bass. Grandma laughed at him as if he'd said the funniest joke of all time.

"No, no, no, Mr. Bass! It's Mercy." She protested.

"Oh! I thought you wanted me to call you Grandma!" He slapped his forehead lightly and grinned at her.

"No! I'm old, but certainly not that old." She returned the smile and went along merrily eating her food.

I dabbed a napkin at my lips and pushed my plate away. By the way things were going, I don't think eating was an option.

Then, as fast and as shocking as lightning, Elijah locked his electrifying green eyes onto my blue ones. I watched as he ran his tongue across his bottom lip and cleared his throat.

"Rosalie, is it alright of I call you Rose?"

_Why does everyone keep asking me that!? Is my full name just too long to pronounce!_?

I felt frustration, but what came out of my mouth was something else entirely.

"Yes, I'd like that."

A smile formed on his lips and he showed me his perfectly straight white teeth.

"Then, Rose, I was wondering why you fainted. Not that it's any of my business, but do you have a medical condition?" His eyebrows pulled together giving him an worried look.

I was about to tell him no, but then a sinister thought crossed my mind.

_Why not lie to him? Make yourself look better than you actually are. Besides, no one at school truly knows you. Not even Luluette and Victoria._

I tried catching Grandma's eye, but she was too engrossed in an conversation with Mr and Mrs. Bass. I shifted my gaze back towards Elijah and prayed there wasn't any pieces of left over dinner stuck in my teeth. I gave a wide grin and said,

"Yes. I do have a medical condition. Ever since I was a child, I've always had "issues".

Elijah's eyes grew wide and he leaned closer towards me. He placed his hand over mine in an comforting gesture. His once kind smile morphed into a sad sympathetic one.

"I am truly sorry... I didn't know. On the first day I thought you fainted because you saw my scar."

My eyes grew wide and I mentally cursed myself for not noticing earlier.

_How do you miss an obvious scar Rosalie! It's pretty much impossible to miss!_

The scar ran across his right eye and ended at the corner of his jaw, it looked like someone had drawn a white marker on his face.

"Oh, no. I wouldn't faint at something like that. That'd be a bit rude."

Elijah laughed lightly and took his warm hand away from mine. A sudden draft washed over it causing a shiver to run down my back.

Not wanting an awkward silence to cross between us, I opened my mouth, but no words came out.

_I may as well get to know him... he seems harmless... But isn't that what you thought with Luluette and Victoria? Didn't you think that they were harmless too? What if he's no different? What if he's a friend of Luluette's and Victoria's?_

Negative thoughts spread like the plague thorough out my mind.

"Rose? You okay?"

I snapped out of my train of thought and focused on Elijah.

_No... He's different, he has to be..._

"Elijah, I-uhm... I was wondering why you and you're parents came here or when did you guys discover Ciirum. Well no! I didn't mean like you founded Ciirum or anything, but when did you move into town?" I blubbered through my words like an ungraceful elephant rampaging.

Elijah nodded his head thoughtfully and spoke,

"My parents and I moved here a week ago. They wanted me to get settled in before I went to school. Thats probably why you're just now finding out about me."

I then noticed that he'd barley eaten a thing on his plate. It hurt my feelings slightly, but I wasn't going to let it show.

_Maybe meat isn't his strong suit._

"That's cool. Are you liking any of your classes?"

Elijah's eyes lit up. Words came out of his mouth, but I wasn't listening. My gaze was focused on Mrs. Bass. She glanced at the cat clock that was hanging on the wall. She tapped Mr. Bass on his shoulder and nodded her head towards the door.

_Ha, bored already Mrs. Bass? I didn't know we were so boring! Sorry for not putting up a circus act for you and your fancy smanshy ways_.

Bitter words spinneret webs through my mind as my agitation grew.

I placed my hands under the table and fisted them tightly together. My nails dug deep into my hands creating miniature crescent moons.

"Rosalie, dearie. Would you mind helping me get the cake from the oven?"

I knew Grandma could feel my negative energy. She always could tell, wether I was speaking or not, if I was angry.

I pushed away from the table and headed for the kitchen. She followed after me and we soon entered our kitchen.

Grandma grabbed a mitten from one of the drawers and opened the oven. The sweet smell of strawberries barred itself into my senses as I inhaled deeply.

"I made strawberry short cake, also your favorite, if I don't say so myself." She gave a me wide grin, but it slowly faded when she noticed that I wasn't happy like she was.

"What's eating at you? One minute I look over and you're smiling. Then the next your frowning and staring off into space. Is it something," She cupped her hand over her mouth and whispered,

"That the boy said?"

I shook my head and stared at the impressive looking strawberry short cake. It was decorated with strawberries and whipped cream, the strawberries stuck out of the whipped cream like a sharks fin sticks out of water.

I wanted a piece of the cake, but I didn't want the dress to rip from over eating. I looked back over at Grandma and noticed she was eyeing me with her wise old eyes.

I sighed in expiration,

"Fine. I saw Mrs. Bass glancing at the clock and telling Mr. Bass that it's time to go." I crossed my arms over my chest and frowned.

I saw Grandma roll her eyes and waggle a finger at me.

"Now Rosalie. They're the guests, of course they're going to be eager to leave. We are after all, strangers to them. Wouldn't you want to leave a strangers home as soon as possible?"

_Well, when you put it that way Grandma.._.

I nodded my head and looked down at my red flats. Shame filled every corner of my heart and I tried not allowing it to show on my facial features.

"Rosalie, don't get all sad now. It's okay to want someone go stay longer, it means you like their company." She patted me on my back and exited the kitchen.

I stood in there for a moment pondering on Grandma's words of wisdom. I heard a loud squawk from outside and knew that that's where Kale had gone. I was curious earlier, but I didn't want to mention Kale to them, because like me, they'll become afraid of him for the rest of their lives.

I exited the kitchen and took my seat by Elijah at the dining room table.

He turned towards me and gave me a warm hearted smile that melted the ice that I had once felt towards him and his family not too long ago.

"Good thing you could join us. The cake is here." He shoveled down a bite of cake and sighed at the flavor.

It was strange to watch a boy eat, I mean the only other human beings that I've ever seen eat was Victoria, Luluette, and Vence, but in a way Vence was probably a lot messier than Elijah. In more ways than one.

"Do you want a piece of cake, dearie?" Called Grandma.

"No, thank you."

She looked at me as if I'd slapped her across the face. Hurt radiated off of her like heat, I decided to look away or I knew that I'd be giving in soon.

"But Rosalie, This is your favorite kind of cake! I made it for you because I thought you'd enjoy it." My eyes betrayed my minds pleading and I looked over at Grandma.

She made it for you Rosalie! Are you really going to disrespect that? How can you be so heartless to your own Grandma? You better hurry and take a piece before she starts crying!

"S-since you put it that way, I-I-I guess one small piece couldn't hurt?" I smiled sheepishly.

Grandma's face lit up like a ray of sunshine and she handed me a small piece of strawberry short cake.

The Bass's had contended smiles on their faces and for once, I think I felt at peace.

The clock struck 11:30. The Bass's looked over at it and smiled sadly.

"Looks like it's that time. I hate to be the one who says that it's time to go, but it is time to go." He pushed his chair out and away from the table and stood up. Mrs. Bass and Elijah stood up as well and both held sad smiles on their faces.

"Oh and right when things were getting good." Grandma sighed and pushed away from the table. I followed her lead and began heading for the front door. I opened the coat closet and pulled out Mr. Bass's coat. I waited for him and his family to make their way to the door before I gave it back to him.

"Claudien, it was such a pleasure to have you here. I really wish you could've stayed longer..." Grandma smiled sadly and engulfed him into a tight bare hug. She even hugged Mrs. Bass as well.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Elijah standing at the door. I managed to catch his eye and a grin spread across his lips.

He walked over towards me and said,

"Tonight was fun. I would like to have dinner with you and your Grandmother more often, such a fine hostesses you both are." I smiled shyly and nodded my head. I really liked how he was full of compliments, whether he meant them or not, I liked that he was at least positive.

Then to my dismay, a worried expression crossed his handsome features.

"I'll see you at school, right?"

I merely laughed at him and a wicked grin spread across my lips,

"If I don't faint again, then yes. Yes you'll see me at school."

With that, the Bass's left. I was sad to see then go, I wanted them to be here all night. They were such good company, the jokes that Mr. Bass had to tell, the gossip that Mrs. Bass spread, and the kindness of Elijah. All those things combined made my heart swell with inner peace and love. I found that I loved their family, rich or poor, they were good people.

It pains me to think that even for a moment, I was upset with them. No, not upset. I was jealous of them, envious that they had a chance to have a real family. Then again, they didn't have someone as amazing and wise as I did. I had Grandma and Grandma was all I needed.

That night I helped Grandma clean up the kitchen and the dining room. We recalled a few jokes that Mr. Bass had told us and I told her a few rumors that Mrs. Bass had told me.

I knew that Grandma liked Mrs. and Mr. Bass as much as I did. That's what I loved most about Grandma though, we both thought and acted alike, more than I like to let on.

"Now Rosalie, it's already 12:04 you need to get in bed now or else I think you won't ever be able to get up in the morning."

I nodded my head and told Grandma goodnight before I headed off to bed.

I took off my Red Bonita dress and slipped on a blue silk nightgown that Grandma had made me one time. I ruffled up my hair, not caring how it looked and collapsed into the nice cozy bed.

For once, it felt good to sleep in my own bedroom. Being in the hospital isn't exactly why I'd call "relaxing". Believe it or not, but hospitals have more ruckus going on than you'd ever believe. From babies being born, to surgical implants and removals, it was really a rather uncomfortable memory that I hope I'll never have to experience again.

I nestled into my bed like a bird does fonts nest and soon fell into a deep sleep.

I paid no attention to my once closed window that was now opened.

_**This ones a long one and a long one it is :) I made sure to make it a long one because honestly, who doesn't love Elijah? Am I right? Updating later today **_❤️㈏5㈏4


	20. A Friday Full Of Surprises

"Where were you?" Victoria demanded at lunch.

I peeked up at her through my lashes and offered a fake smile.

"I hit-" I was not too soon interrupted.

"She passed out during class, Victoria. I've already told you this a million times." Luluette sat down her tray by mine and say down in the plastic seats that this cafeteria called "chairs".

"Yeah I know. But why? People don't just collapse without a reason, do they?" Victoria flicked her gaze over towards me and narrowed her eyes.

"No and who knows why? She probably ate something that didn't sit well with her stomach and fainted." I was about to speak up, but Victoria beat me to it.

"From food? Lulu she went missing for a month and half and your trying to tell me it's from an allergic reaction?" Victoria crossed her arms over her chest and raised a brow at Lulu. I knew Lulu didn't have anything else to say towards Victoria, so I took this as my chance to speak up.

"I was in a coma, thank you very much. You two wouldn't know that because you never went to the hospital." The bitterness in my words stabbed both of them. I knew that what I said was rude, but it was true.

Luluette and Victoria looked at one another. Guilt crossed their features and I knew that I'd said too much.

"I'm sorry..." I mumbled. I picked at an green apple that was sitting on my lunch tray.

"No, you shouldn't be the one apologizing. Me and Victoria should be the ones saying sorry and well, we are." Luluette's head hung low and I knew that she was sorry. Luluette kind of had that nature about her. She would apologize if she felt that something was her fault and I admired her for that.

Victoria on the other had was an complete opposite. I know that she wasn't going to apologize to me, but she wasn't heartless. At least I hoped not. Victoria looked down at her greasy plate of pizza and pushed it away.

_At least she feels guilty enough not to eat the pizza..._

I decided that yes, I was upset with Luluette and Victoria, but I wasn't going to hold a grudge against them for their whole entire lives. That'd be a bit over the top, but what bugged me the most is that they didn't even explain why they didn't visit me. I mean, I understand it's not fun to see someone in the hospital, it is in fact boring and depressing, but still a get well card would've been nice.

I sighed and offered Victoria and Luluette a smile.

"Look, let's just forget ab-"

I was interrupted by strong arms engulfing me and lifting me out of my seat.

"ROSALIE!" screamed an all too familiar male voice.

My captor held me close to their chest and squeezed I tightly

"Vensh Ish Cansh Breash!" I mumbled into his chest as he squeezed the air from my lungs.

Vence hugged me tighter for one last hug then let me go. I collapsed back into my cafeteria chair gasping for breath.

"Sorry... I kind of forgot that you're still recovering." He smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck.

He moved his tray down which was spilling with many sugary sweets. He placed it next to my untouched salad and ruined apple and patted my shoulder.

"Sorry, I really missed you. Besides it's your fault for being gone for so long, I wouldn't have missed you so hard." I shrugged his hand off my shoulder and took a sip from my water bottle.

Victoria averted her eyes anywhere but towards me and Vence, almost as if she were embarrassed to look at Vence and I, like she'd be interrupting something. Which she wasn't, Vence and I were friends and friends only.

Victoria turned towards Luluette and drawled out in a curious tone,

"So, Lulu... About that new guy?" Victoria took a small bite of pizza and grinned smugly at Lulu.

_What's there to be so smug about? Am I missing something? And hey! She's eating her pizza! Traitor! Or no... It is lunch break, she kind of has to eat or else she'd starve..._

"Oh, him. He's ah, interesting. I guess?" Luluette looked away from Victoria almost as if she was avoiding her gaze.

_Him? Are they talking about Elijah? Or some other new kid?_

"You hate him." Victoria stated bluntly.

"No, I don't hate him."

"You really discreetly dislike him as a human being?" Victoria raised a high brow towards her.

"Victoria! I do not! I just don't-I don't know. I don't like the vibe that he gives off. I don't know!" Lulu threw her hands up in the air and breathed rapidly in and out.

"Wow. You really do ha-dislike him." Vence said teasingly. Luluette shot Vence a hateful glare when she heard him almost say hate.

"You know, I'm glad Rosalie is back. Maybe for once you two will have a good role model! At least she doesn't make fun of my flaws! At least she's kind hearted! If I were broke and poor I know that somehow she'd try and help me out! Why can't you two be like that, huh?!" Luluette seethed at Vence and Victoria. Her eyes were wide and her eye brows were knit closely together. There was something in her eyes that scared me most, it looked almost as if her eyes had changed color, but that's not possible. Right?

I scooted away from Luluette. Victoria stared at Lulu with wide eyes and her mouth was left ajar. Vence looked no better, he looked just as shocked as Victoria did.

"Okay. Lulu, lets calm down. You know I'm only kidding when I tease you and you usually fight back so it's not exactly bullying." Victoria stated in an matter of fact tone.

Luluette rubbed her temples and sighed heavily. Her once spunky behavior deflated by the second. She no longer held a scary fire in her eyes, instead they went back to that doe-like brown.

"I'm sorry. I'm really stressing about that major algebra test that we have coming up. I know none of the answers, I don't even know what specific subject we're on in algebra! My parents will have my head if I don't at last me an A- on the test." She placed her elbows on the table and held her head in her hands.

I felt bad for her, I mean to have such strict parents. I'm lucky if I can get a C+ or a B- in that class. It's a good thing that Grandma doesn't expect as much from me. She knows that I'm trying hard and it'll be even harder because I missed a month and a half days of school, so about 7 weeks total.

"You'll he fine Lulu. I know that as long as you study, then you'll be sure to pass with flying colors." Vence patted her on the back encouragingly and stole a lollipop that she wasn't eating, it had been sadly lounging on her lunch tray and now it was in Vence's moist mouth.

"Thanks Vence, I'm glad you think so." She looked over at Victoria expectantly, to my surprise, Victoria had something worth listening to.

"Lulu, every year you make a big deal about this test and every year you always pass. I have confidence that you'll pass just like you did last year." She smiled hopefully towards Lulu and Lulu grinned back at her closest friends.

I was envious, who wouldn't be? I wish that I had could've come to school sooner, then maybe I'd have a chance at making my own best friend.

_You're probably wondering if I trust Luluette and Victoria? Nope. Not all. I forgive them, sure, but that doesn't mean that I'll leak like a broken pipe and tell every secret that I have to tell.. I might be able to trust Vence..._

_"_Rosalie? Are you okay? You're eyes looked glazed over." Luluette pointed out. I smiled reassuringly and said,

"Fine. Couldn't be better." I watched as Luluette looked me over twice before going back into her conversations with Vence and Victoria.

I was about to zone out, but I actually heard them talking about something interesting.

"Elijah? No way! What's he doing sitting over there?" Vence pointed across the cafeteria. I followed his finger and saw that he was pointing towards a table that held that girl named Kasey, who Vence claimed is an awful girl for company.

"He probably just wants to see her naked." Victoria stated bluntly. Vence looked over at her and laughed at her straight face.

"Victoria!" Shrieked Luluette. Her cheeks had flushed a deep crimson and her eyes stared at the cafeteria table as if it were actually interesting.

"What? It's the truth! I mean, who could possibly stand her? She's one of the most annoying people that I've ever met, heard, and seen." Victoria counted off her fingers and held up three fingers.

"Touché my friend. I agree." Vence held up his hand and Victoria hesitantly high fives him. I watch as the two looked deep into each other's eyes, there's chemistry there, but neither of them is willing to take a bite form the forbidden fruit.

"Jase wants to hang out after school today." Luluette poked her piece of pizza and orange grease oozed from the inside, it almost looked as if she had popped one of the pizzas pimples.

"Oh? Do you plan on meeting with him?" Victoria tried not to grin at Luluette, but she was failing miserably.

"May-"

We were interrupted by a teacher who was yelling into a microphone.

**"OKAY EVERYBODY GO BACK TO YOUR CLASSES! LUNCH BREAK IS OVER!"**

I felt a liquid run down my ear and at first, I thought it was blood that was coming out of my ears from the harshness of the microphones screeching, but it turned out to be regular sticky sweat.

"I guess I'll see you guys around. Okay?" I waved to Luluette, Victoria, and Vence, I walked off towards athletics with a few things on my mind.

_Why is Elijah hanging out with this "horribly annoying" Kasey girl? Does she mean something to him? Does he_ _mean something to her?_ _Are they lovers?_ A wave if depression hit me and it almost felt impossible to smile.

_Do I like Elijah?_

When I got home that evening, I was in for a surprise. Grandma was sitting at the kitchen table with her arms crossed and a worried expression glazing over her features.

"Rosalie. We need to talk."

I set my backpack down and pulled out a chair to sit in.

"Okay. What do we need to talk about? Is it my grades? I'm passing all my classes." I sat down and questioned her.

"Ye- I mean no. That's good to hear sweetie, but that's not why we need to talk. Rosalie, have you been feeling different, lately?"

I raised a brow at her but nodded my head.

_This better not be a puberty talk. We've already discussed this a million times that the subject was starting to get old._

"Have you ever wondered why I've always calmed you whenever you get mad?"

I nodded my head wondering where she was going with this.

"Yes. So I don't embarrass myself and make a scene, right?"

"Well-yes that's true, but there's another reason to that." She sighed and ran her fingers through her hair.

"How to explain this so you understand?"

My eyebrows drew together like a magnet and I reached out to hold her hand encouraging her to go on.

"Understand what?"

She sucked in a breath and then let it out. She moved her hand so that I was no longer holding hers. She sated down at the floor for a moment before making eye contact with mine and staring straight through my soul.

"Rosalie." She scooted away from the table a little bit.

"Yes?" I scooted closer wanting to hear what she had to say.

"You're not human."

My heart pounded in my chest, it pounded violently against my rib cage, I felt as if It'd beat out of my chest. Grabdma's words slowly began sinking in before I gasped aloud. I sat up so quickly that I knocked my chair over and it hit the floor with a _'clank!'_

"What do you mean I'm not human?"

_**Hope you liked this chapter :) Luluette stood up to Victoria, even if it wasn't needed, Rosalie stood up to Victoria which was indeed nessisary and Some chemistry is going on between Vence and Victoria. Is it possible for them to be falling in love again**_**?**

_**Wait for my next update to find out :3**_


	21. AN

_**Authors Note:**_

_**Dear Happy Readers,**_

_**Updating more chapters soon! Thank you for patiently waiting**_

_**This book is created by me, but my friend, Hanah7511 has helped come up with a few ideas. This is just a small shout out to Hannah for helping me make this book as successful as it is. :) Thanks for reading, hope to see more of you sweet fans soon 3**_

_**Also, there will be a person who **_ _**dies soon. I just want you too know before hand so you don't get too attached to all the characters. Not all of my characters die, just one of them.**_

_**Can you guess who it is? c:**_


	22. Monster Inside

***Recap***

When I got home that evening, I was in for a surprise. Grandma was sitting at the kitchen table with her arms crossed and a worried expression glazing over her features.

"Rosalie. We need to talk."

I set my backpack down and pulled out a chair to sit in.

"Okay. What do we need to talk about? Is it my grades? I'm passing all my classes." I sat down and questioned her.

"Ye- I mean no. That's good to hear sweetie, but that's not why we need to talk. Rosalie, have you been feeling different, lately?"

I raised a brow at her but nodded my head.

_This better not be a puberty talk. We've already discussed this a million times that the subject was starting to get old._

"Have you ever wondered why I've always calmed you whenever you get mad?"

I nodded my head wondering where she was going with this.

"Yes. So I don't embarrass myself and make a scene, right?"

"Well-yes that's true, but there's another reason to that." She sighed and ran her fingers through her hair.

"How to explain this so you understand?"

My eyebrows drew together like a magnet and I reached out to hold her hand encouraging her to go on.

"Understand what?"

She sucked in a breath and then let it out. She moved her hand so that I was no longer holding hers. She sated down at the floor for a moment before making eye contact with mine and staring straight through my soul.

"Rosalie." She scooted away from the table a little bit.

"Yes?" I scooted closer wanting to hear what she had to say.

"You're not human."

***End of Recap***

My heart pounded in my chest, it pounded violently against my rib cage, I felt as if It'd beat out of my chest. Grabdma's words slowly began sinking in before I gasped aloud. I sat up so quickly that I knocked my chair over and it hit the floor with a _'clank!'_

"What do you mean I'm not human?"

She sighed agitatedly. I knew that I was getting on her nerves, but she wasn't making any sense.

_Me a monster? How is that even possible!? I don't remember hurting anyone, at least not that I know of. How can she say that? She of all people knows how hot headed I can get_.

"Grandma, are you trying to tell me that I'm not human? Then what, am I the tooth fairy? Vampire? Werewolf? What?" My sarcastic voice grew louder and louder and echoed off the walls. She cringed at my raised voice, but was patient with me.

"I don't know. I've tried understanding what you are, but my books have told me nothing. All that I was able to decipher from them was that you're a rare kind of monster." She raked her hands through her short grayish hair and sighed in frustration.

I couldn't wrap my mind around what she were saying. Her words kept replaying in my mind over and over again.

_**Monster...**_

_**Not human...**_

_**Rare kind...**_

Rage flooded my senses like a venomous snake bite. It started at my heart and rose like bile to my throat.

"Grandma what are you talking about? I don't understand what you're saying! You're not making any sense! You keep telling me that I'm not human, but instead a monster!? Do really expect me to believe that!? Who are you to call me a monster? Who do you think you are?!" I roared. My voice felt as if it were shaking the room.

My body shook uncontrollably with rage. I could feel it seeping through my veins, it flowed through out my body like blood.

Grandma stood up and pushed her chair backwards. She held her hands up in an surrendering motion.

"R-Rosalie, why don't you calm down? I'm sure you've had a stressful day." She laughed nervously.

I felt loud snapping noise fill my senses. I felt like it was one of my bones, but knew better because I would've felt the pain.

I spoke with my teeth clenched together in a deadly calm voice,

"No. You will tell me what I want to know now. After all these years you've hidden secrets from me. It's time I get some answers."

Her eyes grew as wide as saucers. I pointed my finger towards the seat and she slowly sat back down.

We had a staring contest for a moment before she decided that she'd speak again.

"Rosalie, I don't know all the details about what you are. All I know is that you're rare."

My eye twitched and I had a strong urge to break something.

"Then, tell me what you do know."

"I-But-Ro-" I quickly cut her off.

"It's the least you can do. You've lied to me for the past 11 years." I gripped the table tightly and watched as my knuckles turned white.

"You're not going to like what I have to say say."

I frowned deeply.

She better not be testing my patients. I don't have much of it left.

"Okay, okay, Calm down. I'll tell you what I know. You won't like it, that's for sure." She inhaled deeply before exhaling. I didn't mentally prepare myself for what she was going to say.

"In this town, There's a thing called bloodlines. For example, The Burn's have a blood line. Their bloodline is vampires, meaning that they're all vampires, not one, not two, all of them."

That means Victoria's a vampire...

"Ah, ah, let me speak, child. There are many bloodlines through out this city. That's another reason as to why the townsfolk hate us, Rosalie. It's because me and you aren't pure. I'm a witch, meaning I make the choice in whether or not I wish to use magic. The townsfolk don't even know who or what you are. All they know is that you killed the mayor's son at a young age." My eyes grew wide and I was about to speak again, she cut me off quickly.

_I killed him!? How is that even_ _possible? I don't-there has to be some mistake! Why would I kill him? Does that make me a murderer_?

"I'm not finished. I was going to say, there are certain people in this town, that are born with wealth fame and power. They created this system that whoever has the last name of a season or a month, then they automatically are born with millions. They, how ever are different monsters that meet up for a council every year. By different I mean strange. Some are unknown and others aren't even spoken of. From what I could gather though, is that the March's are werewolf's, The Novembers are night crawlers, meaning that they can teleport and have blue skin. How they hide their skin? I have no idea. Another family that I've heard of is the Octobers are shades. Shades are a rare kind indeed, their the type of monster that can leave their body and in even some cases, go into another and possess it. The April's are something that you might laugh at. Their elves. I don't understand why we'd need elves, but apparently we do. There's one more that I know of. The Winters. Their a sketchy group, their son, I think his name is Jase? Yes sounds about right, he's a fenris. Don't look at me like that, I'll tell you what he is. Fenris means that he's a werewolf, but he can only shift on a full moon and his wolf is larger than average." She sucked in a few deep breaths from talking for so long.

I processed all that she was saying. Betrayal fueled the fire to my anger that I felt before.

_Then that means that Victoria's a vampire, Luluette's a werewolf, Jase is a Fenris which means he's a monstrous werewolf, and Vence is an elf... I thought that I could trust Vence. Now I know that I can't..._

I felt something clouding around me, it was strong and it was hurting my heart like heart burn does. I felt as if it were going to burst inside my chest. I suddenly gripped the table and pushed away from it.

_This is too much. None of these things can be real, their not possible! She lying to me! Just like everyone else has!_

I felt over whelmed my anger from earlier was building up and making a home inside my heart. The burning continued until it felt almost unbearable.

I lunged at grandma and knocked over the table in the process. Everything happened so slowly. Her facial expressions went from surprised to panic, she struggled under my weight, but I didn't let go. I placed my finger tips on her temples. Everything around me looked black, almost as if I could only see black and white instead of colors.

I repeated a fraze from long ago. One that I'd thought that I'd forgotten, but deep down I knew it by heart.

_**"**_**Amerilias Siriom."**

**Updating later today :) so no need to feel impatient!**


	23. Flashback In Time 4

**~Caroline POV~**

"Caroline, are you awake?" Nathaniel whispered to me.

He sat up in bed and shook his head lightly. His dark hair cascaded down his shoulders now. We didn't have the money to cut it, even my hair was growing out. I usually have it short, but now it's all the way down to the middle of my back. He rustled the sheets and moved so his body was facing me.

"Yes, I'm awake." I whispered back.

Nathaniel grabbed my hand and held onto it tightly. He kissed my finger tips one by one. He always knew how to calm me down and this happened to be one of the ways that he knew. I sighed heavily and stared into his eyes. The room was dimly lit with candles making his eyes looking look like an ghostly gray.

"Do you think he's given up? Its been two months since we last moved."

Nathaniel had worry laced in and out of his words. Although, we should both be worried. Nathaniel and I haven't heard anything about Claudien in the news papers. It's like almost as if he doesn't exist. Still I knew Claudien better than that. Once he puts his mind on something, he sticks with it until the bitter end. It's another reason why I was so attracted to him, his determination was strong and unbreakable it made you want to do the same goals that he had planned.

"No, he'll stop at nothing to get Rosalie. That's the kind of man he is."

I wanted to believe that the Claudien that I once knew and loved was somewhere deep inside him. I wanted to believe that he didn't really want to hurt Rosalie. I wanted to believe that I really did hate him, but at the end of the day, I knew that deep down I still loved Claudien. I missed him, Nathaniel was sweet and a kind hearted man, he cared and loved me like a husband truly should.

Shouldn't I feel satisfied? I got away from Claudien once and for all, he can't hurt or injure Rosalie in anyway. Then why do I still feel for Claudien? Why do I still crave for his touch and the way that he'd whisper sweet nothings in my ear. Why is it that everyone I think of him, instead of feeling upset or angry, I love him. Why is that? Can't I hate him? I should hate him, I know I should.

My heart was like a bicycle with no wheels. It couldn't function without Claudien, but somehow my mind has been able to work, somewhat correctly. I mean I haven't fainted from the fact that Claudien wants my own flesh and blood killed.

"You know, when you talk about him you always get this far away look in your eyes. Like you're worlds away and it's almost impossible to get you back."

Nathaniel smiled at me sadly. I loved him, I did, but it wasn't as intense or as strong as mine is for Claudien. Is it wrong to love a man who hates me?

I squeezed Nathaniel's hand tightly and kissed his cheek.

"Nate, don't think about it. We'll leave early tomorrow morning, just to be sure, okay?"

His eyes flickered in the candle light. He tenderly leaned forward and planted a soft kiss onto my lips. His kisses always were sweet. They weren't like Claudien's rough and aggressive kisses that demanded satisfaction.

I shook my head lightly and tried to not think of Clauiden. Before, it felt so natural to think about him, now I feel like a traitor.

Nathaniel wrapped his arms around me protectively and planted one last kiss onto my forehead.

"Goodnight, my love." He inhaled deeply as he smelt my hair. He's always liked the way that my hairs smelled.

"Goodnight Nate." I planted a shy kiss onto his cheek and snuggled into his warm bare chest.

Tomorrow was going be a long day.


	24. Hiding Evidence

**~Rosalie POV~**

Grandmas's eyes were the size of dinner plates. My vision was still a weird black and white color, in a way, I felt as if I was watching an old 1900's movie.

Then, something yellow emerged from her body. It floated in mid-air and smelt of lemons. It almost resembled a glowing ball of gas, but brighter.

My Grandma gasped out,

"Rosalie! Don't do it! Don't become the monster!"

I could hear her loud and clear, but I felt like I was worlds away. All I could focus on was the yellow ball of gas.

Something in my stomach growled and to my surprise, I felt hungry, very hungry. The hunger stabbed and jabbed at my stomach, as if there was some sort of animal inside me. I needed that yellow ball of gas. I don't know why or how, but I needed it, wanted it.

I reached a desperate hand out to the yellow gas.

"Rosalie! Stop!" She was sounding more and more frantic now. Strangely, I felt calm.

My hand wrapped around the yellow gas. It felt slimy, like the goo that Grandma found one time inside her big old pot in the kitchen. It wrapped itself around my hand, almost as if it wanted me too.

"Ro-" She was cut off.

The yellow floating substance was absorbed into my body and it disappeared like it was a light being flicked off.

Grandma's body went limp. Her eyes were wide in terror and her mouth was left open in shock.

Like waking up from a trance, I stared down at Grandma.

"Grandma? What's wrong?" I bent down on my knees and shook her shoulder lightly. She shook lightly, but didn't move physically.

"Grandma?" I shook her harder. Panic rushed through my veins when she didn't respond. I pressed my ear to her chest and listened.

_There's no beat..._

My breaths became shallow and rapid. I shook her harder and harder, hoping, praying that she'd respond, even twitch. But she remained in her dead as a rock state.

"No! You can't do this to me!"

I pressed down hard on her chest and gave her CPR. On normal circumstances, I would've never done this for anyone, but she's my Grandma. She can't leave me all alone, not like this.

I kept pressed my ear to her chest to see if there was a faint heart beat, but heard none.

Tears poured down my face in long trails. My tears wouldn't stop as I stared down at her dead form. I didn't want to believe that she was dead, I wanted to believe that she was alive, that I was just imaging this in some twisted fake fantasy.

A violent sob ripped itself from my throat. I didn't hold back the grief that I felt.

I wrapped my arms around her and held her tightly to me. I didn't want to let her go. I wanted her to stay with me forever or at least a few more years.

_How could I have done this too her? Why? What am I? Who am I? What person kills their one and only close relation_?

I screamed out in pain and agony. All the pain and regret came rushing out of me.

_I can't do this anymore. I have to act quickly if I want to get over this quicker. I need to burry this body, fast. _  
_It's not just a body... This is your Grandma, Rosalie. The one who watched you grow up, the one who was there for all of your birthdays, the one who scared the monsters away from me, so that I wouldn't have nightmares. She's always been there for me, why couldn't I have been there for her? Why?_

I thought painfully as I dragged her outside. I opened the front door and grabbed a nearby shovel. I opened the garage by pressing a few numbers on the side of the house. I entered the garage and searched for Grandma's keys.

_I can't think about it. Not now. If I do I'll crack and never be able to glue myself back together._

I found her keys hanging on a small hook in the wall and pressed the unlock key. The trunk opened and I carried her light weight into it. I carefully placed her down inside then I placed the shovel next to her. I closed the top with a light 'thud'.

I swiveled around the 2005 white Honda Accord and entered the drivers seat. I put the keys into the ignition and peeled out of the driveway.

My driving skills weren't amazing, but at least I've improved, I think. I merely avoided a few trees as I went bulldozing into town. I searched frantically for the cemetery that was northwest of the town. It wasn't the hardest thing to find, but it wasn't the easiest either.

I eventually came to a rustic looking sign that read:

**The Angel's Come To Collect The Souls Of The Dead.**

I knew that it was the cemetery. That's the downside, you have too look for that big sentence in order to find it. The town thought it wasn't enough to just put:

**Cemetery**.

I parked in the street, which for once looked peaceful. No one was out walking and I was crossing my fingers that no one was in the cemetery. It was past noon and getting later and later as the moon rose higher and higher into the sky.

I jumped out of my car and raced with the keys in my hand to the back of the car. I hurriedly put Grandma onto my back and grabbed the shovel. I slammed the trunk shut and entered the jurassic looking cemetery, most of the spots were taken by graves, but I found an empty space at the corner of the graveyard.

I set Grandma down at the foot of a sycamore tree and got to work.

I dug my shovel in deep into the ground and yanked it out getting dirt and weeds out as well. I repeated this process many times until I had a deep enough hole that could fit a body inside.

I dragged her over to the grave that I'd made and planted her inside. Even when she was dead, she looked beautiful. Her pale skin seemed to glow in the moonlight, almost mystically. I wanted to crawl down there and pull her out of the grave and go home, but she's dead. The dead are meant to go into the ground. It's not like I can keep a corpse in my home, that'd be a bit questionable.

I began piling the large pile of dirt that I had made and pushed it back into the hole. Bit by bit I watched her get buried. I wanted to stop, I did, but I couldn't. I had to barrie her here now or else I'd never do it. Tears rolled down my cheeks as I watched her face get covered in dirt.

_How can I do this? Isn't this disgusting? Why aren't I vomiting? Shouldn't I feel sick to my stomach?_

I shoveled the last bit of dirt into the hole and stood there for a moment staring down at the patch of dirt. I wanted to add something else to it, but I didn't have anything. All I had were the car keys and a shovel, last time I checked people don't mark graves with shovels. Not to mention that I can't come here ever again. No one can know about her death, I'd be a murderer even if it was an accident.

I squatted on the ground then I pressed two finger tips to my lips and then pressed them to the grave. I got up off the ground and dragged my shovel all the way back to my car. I shoved the shovel in the backseat of the small car and slipped into the drivers seat. I clung to the steering wheel and stared straight ahead.

I felt like I was in a daze. None of this felt real, I'd blink and it'd all be over. I'm not some freakish beast that kills people unconsciously, my "friends" aren't all monsters that blend in with humans, Grandma wouldn't be dead, my parents would be alive, and I'd be a regular human girl. No complications, no need for lying.

I banged my head on to the steering wheel and cried some more. My sobs filled the car as I shook and sniffled. My body shook as if it were shivering, I didn't like what crying did to me.

Before I could blink, there was a loud bang at the back of the car and a thunderous roar. I knew then that i was in trouble.

_Humans can roar, right?_

**Updated and waiting to be read ;) if my characters could talk?**

**Comic Relief:**

**Rosalie: How could you Kaylee!? Do you live off of torturing me or something!? How sadistic can you get?**

**Me: Well I-**

**Vence: Woah, why are you bugging Rosalie? Back off and give her some space.**

**Jase: Yeah uhm, why am I here again?**

**Victoria: This is so lame. Who goes out on Monday's?**

**Luluette: If you kill another character I will personally hang you by your pinkie finger and watch as it slowly detaches itself from your hand. Be sure not to kill anyone, kay?**

**Elijah: It's bad to be bad. Cause when you got it bad, it's bad.**

**Vence: WTH are you talking about? Shut up and go back to your creepy corner.**

**Me: okay! I think it time that we, uhm rapped things up?**

**Rosalie: You better be nicer to me! Or else I will save you the trouble and torture myself.**

**Me: You can't do that your my imagination!?**

**Rosalie: Anything is possible. It's all in your head.**


	25. Nighttime Terror

I clenched the steering wheel tightly with my fists. Terror flooded my mind like adrenaline, I couldn't move only wait. A nearby street lamp flickered. The lamp looked as if it would go out, but the small amount of energy left wouldn't allow that to happen. The light flickered again, but the lamp wasn't alone. A large shadow covered a large portion of the light, I thought that my eyes were tricking me, but in a quick flash the shadow had disappeared, as did the light from the lamp. All is silent in the town of Ciirum. I don't want to be the one to break the silence, but I have to let out a shaky breath. I tried gulping down the fear that excessively teased my heart making it pump harder. My hands shook violently as I gradually let go of the steering wheel. I shifted my weight in my seat and sat back. I tried thinking of happy thoughts to take my mind off of what I'd seen, but the truth stood solid. The roar from earlier must have come from the shadow that had been blocking the street lamp's light earlier. At first I heard silence. It calmed me slightly making my heart not beat as erratically. All of a sudden a light scraping sound could be heard. It didn't sound close, but I could tell that it was getting closer. It sounded like metal dragging against the cement of the street, a low screeching noise that skipped around. It sounded like it was coming from the back of the car, but then it would switch direction and sound as if it were coming from the front part. It confused me on where it was coming from, I wanted to know, but then again I didn't want to know. What would I do if I did know? I couldn't do anything but sit in this car and wait. With out warning, there was a light knock on my window. It started off as a light knock, but then it turned into a melodic knock, the knocking reminded me of a song that I had once heard my Grandma playing on her old piano that she'd sold last year. It was called Toccata and Fugue in D minor by Sebastian Bach. I remembered his name because Grandma would always make me memorize one of her books called: Famous Piano Players of All Time The melody had a sinister feel to it, as if it were made to scare the audience that was listening. That's exactly what was happening to me. With each loud and rapid tap on my car, the quicker and quicker my heart rate increased. I've never felt such a strong adrenaline before, it almost felt inhumane. Like the silence before the storm, the tapping on my window stopped. My body shook uncontrollably and I knew that tears would escape my eyes soon. I was beyond terrified, I didn't know who or what was out there, all I wanted was to run away, but it'd probably out run me, I'm not exactly known for my speed. I captured a faint low whisper. The words sounded as if in a different language, until I caught on to what the person was saying. "Rosalie." I've never felt scared of hearing my own name in all of my life. I knew that my harasser was a male. The voice was deep, it wasn't like the man that had visited me on the night that I'd slept over at Luluette's. It sounded guttural, like it was coming deep from within and not from their lips. With hypersonic speed, the door on my side of the car was ripped from its hinges. A loud shriek escaped my lips as the cold night air embraced my warm skin. The winter months were setting in fast, I didn't want to admit that it'd soon be winter, but it's not like I controlled the weather. I gasped when my car tipped lightly on the other side and I fell out of the open car door. My body slammed hard into the cement, I felt as if my brain had been crammed into a meat grinder. Excruciating pain caused my legs to be wobbly and shaky as I stood up. I tried staring out in the darkness, to see if I could make out anything, but dark is dark. You can't see without the lights. I did what any typical scared girl would do. I called out through the darkness, "H-hello?" My voice bounced off the walls of the street in a spooky way. I felt like I was the girl from the movie Physco. She was scared and unsure when she's got attacked, what if that happened to me? What I'd whoever is doing this to me wants to kill me? "What are you doing out on a night like this?" Glowing green eyes met mine. They were round like a predators eyes, the eyes moved around me in a circle, I assumed that the creature was circling me. A deep growl left it's throat and I had to only guess at what the creature was. It's a wolf... Then who's talking to me? Could this be the werewolf that Grandma was talking about? I am, Rosalie. I know you, but you don't know me. I held my breath. I felt like I knew those eyes, they seemed so familiar. Although, they weren't the same as the man who had the silky smooth voice, these eyes were a darker shade. How do I know him? I've never seen this thing in all my life... Rosalie, you're asking all the wrong questions. "What do you mean? What are you talking about?" I felt frustration towards this thing. It wasn't making any since. How can I be asking all the wrong questions? Because I didn't come here to listen to your pathetic voice. I came here to get some answers. "Then what questions did you come here to ask?" The werewolf chuckled darkly, it's eyes came to a rest in front of me and blinked slowly. Such an impatient little thing. I came here to ask why master has taken a liking to you? His voice held a bitter tone, almost as if he were jealous. "Master? Who the is master? Look I don't know who-" The wolf interrupted by letting out a heart plummeting growl, Don't lie to me! You know why he's obsessed with you, don't you!? Your trying to trick me into believing that you don't know. I shrank away from the glowing green eyes and found myself pressed up against my car. My knees shook uncontrollably, I wanted to hide from this thing. "Please, let me go. I-I-I don't understand what you want, I don't know who this master you keep-" The wolf snarled down at me, a long trail of siva dreadfully dripped down his lips and landed on my right cheek. Bile quickly made it's way to my throat, I tried swallowing it down, but more came along the way. I coughed up what little remains of food that I had left at my feet. The acid got into my shoes, it felt warm and moist squishy against my toes. Then, like an answer to my prayers, the wolf turned away from me and looked off to his right as if there was something in the darkness that he could see. He fixed his lifelessly cold eyes on me and narrowed them slightly. Times up, but mark my words Rosalie. I will come after you again and I will get a proper answer. The glowing eyes in the darkness disappeared, for a moment I was left in the inky black street. Before long the street lamp flickered back on flooding the street with its flickering light.


	26. Guilt Devours

I couldn't recall how long I stood with my back pressed closely against my car door. I was in shock, Grandma dying, getting harassed by a werewolf, and an annoying strobe light street lamp didn't help me in the slightest.

_Killed Grandma..._

_Werewolves are scary..._

_Master, obsessed with me..._

_Glitchy street light, hurts eyes..._

"Hey, miss! What are you doing out on a night like this? It's not safe!" A man in his late 30's called out to me. He seemed to be one of the rare townsfolk who actually had manners. He waved his hand at me frantically and smiled sheepishly.

Soon, he was in front of me grinning.

"I don't mean to scare you, but aren't you a little young to be out this late at night? It's 2:30."

I nodded my head and said a simple 'yes' before turning around.

He placed a hand on my shoulder, I flicked my gaze behind my shoulder and stared back at him.

"Now, let's make this easy. You come along home with me and I won't hurt you, okay?"

His grip on my shoulder increased to the point that pain was sending messages to my brain. I shook his hand off my shoulder and turned to glare at the man.

_Is he stupid?_

_Does he not realize that I'm a monster? I should be the one hunting him, not him hunting me..._

_This man picked the wrong night to be out grabbing girls..._

"No. You will listen to me. Run."

The man let out an evil laugh and took an intimidating step towards me.

"I just want to have a little fun, normally I'd go after the 10's, but I'm in the mood for a teenager."

His body lurched forwards as he reached to grab me. Instinctively I backed away from him, his eyes grew wide with surprise and shock registered his facial features.

"You picked the wrong teenager."

I felt a sudden hunger deep inside my gut. My vision shifted to a black and white color, I felt a strong De Ja Vu coming on. In a way, I felt possessed, almost as if I couldn't control what my body was doing.

The mans lips moved, but I couldn't process what he was saying, he sounded mute.

A strong heart burning sensation wrapped itself around my chest area causing me to gasp aloud. I pressed a hand over my heart and sucked in a deep breath, the hunger inside me felt like a lion trapped in a cage. A few words collected themselves like a puzzle into my mind, I felt my lips move unconsciously.

My hands moved on their own and I pressed my finger tips to his temples.

**_"_****Amerilias Siriom."**

The words had a strong meaning to them. I observed the man with wide eyes. His body flailed at an unnatural angle and something emerged from his body.

A light blue glowing blob floated in mid-air as the man collapsed to the ground.

My body felt drawn to it, like I wanted it, needed it.

_I've felt this feeling before, haven't I?_

My hand reached for the glowing blob, I felt it wrap itself around me, like what an jelly fish does to it's prey.

The blob incinerated as it went into my body.

A strong surge of energy shot through me, flashes of women being abused and hurt filled my vision. A tear slipped down my cheek as I watched the different girls fall for the same man over and over again.

_This is the mans memories... How is that possible? Did I... No I couldn't have, I wouldn't kill a person, no matter what the situation I wouldn't kill them... Then why isn't he moving? Why isn't Grandma alive? Am I a monster?_

My mind then decided that it was time that my vision returned to normal, the sudden exposure to the normal colors hurt my eyes. I shielded them with my hand and got back into my car.

The man that had approached me earlier was lying on the side of the street with a small trail of blood escaping his mouth.

_I'd killed another person... I'm the monster..._

That night I didn't sleep, I didn't think. I sat in Grandma's old rocking chair in her living and hummed a turn she used to hum to me to go too sleep. The longer I hummed the more guilt that shoved its way into my heart. Tears escaped my eyes as I thought of Grandma and the stranger's petrified faces.

_How can I sit here as if nothing's wrong? _

The next day at school went by like a dream. Luluette tried many times getting my attention, but I was too zoned out. Even Victoria tried, but her attempts were half hearted. Vence had mysteriously disappeared the past couple of days as did Jase.

_Jase... Didn't Grandma say that his family bloodline was a bloodline of Fenris's? Or was it just him? His last name is Winter, I think... Vence's last name is April that makes him an... Elf?_

I pictured Vence in a red and white costume working for Santa, I would've laughed, but it was no joke.

_Vence was an elf, what kind? I have no idea, I'm not even sure If there is kinds, is there?_

I stared down at my complicated algebra paper that laid in front of me untouched. I haven't even answered question number 1. I grabbed my pencil and tapped it impatiently on my desk. Then, the bell rang, I grabbed my paper and shoved it into my folder. The bell was like the starting gun in the race to me. I sprinted out of the class room and hurriedly made my way towards my locker.

When I got the cursed thing open I grabbed my backpack and a few other folders and shoveled them into my over flowing backpack.

It's been a couple of weeks since I came back to this school. Being in the hospital really took it's toll on me. I don't think that I've ever seen so much homework in my life, but when I got back, I had at least 56 papers to write and problems to solve.

I carried my backpack on my back and was about to make my fleeting exit to the door, Vence stood by the exit.

_He's back? It's about time too... I think he was gone for about a week and a half... Feels longer for some reason._

I slowed my pace and observed him. His hair looked longer, like he hadn't had it cut in a while, he had a 5 o'clock shadow growing on his face. I think that he could've pulled off being someone's dad if he wanted too. His back was pressed up against a nearby wall that led out to parking lot. He wore a button down t-shirt that had 4 buttons at the top unbuttoned, his chest was peeking out only slightly from his shirt from what I could see. The jeans that he was wearing were dark wash jeans and his eyes were searching the crowd for someone.

Like a hawk finding it's prey, his eyes locked on mine. At first I thought that he'd jump over the sea of crowding students wanting to leave the school and hug me, like what he did last time. Instead he adverted his eyes and stared down at the spotted tile.

Vence then decided that it was time for himself to make his leave. I watched as his figure disappeared into the sea of students, my heart sunk to the put of my stomach. I wanted to run after him and tell him to wait up, but I knew better than that.

_I was hoping for a friend to talk too... I guess he was only pretending like everyone else I know..._

_He probably wouldn't have wanted to see me anyways..._

I trudged down the road when I was walking home. My heart felt as deep as the core of the earth. I could feel the guilt nab and jab at my heart as I kept picturing Grandma making me dinner or breakfast. She'd always wear that silly apron that she demanded was indeed needed to be worn at all times when one worked in the kitchen.

When I reached the door, my hand hovered over the handle. I felt like a deer in the headlights. I couldn't move, only stare fate in the eye.

A distant thought occurred to me then.

_I'm a killer..._

_I kill on accident..._

_I regret doing it..._

_Sometimes when I kill, I can recall memories of the dead person..._

_What am I?_


	27. The Invitation

**~Rosalie POV~**

I sat down at the kitchen table and watched as Kale settled on a tree branch outside the window. He refused to come inside, I can't blame him though, I hate myself as much as he hates me. Whatever I am, I can't stay around anyone for too long, I might hurt them or worse, end them.

I can't remember the last time I had something to eat, hunger won't satisfy the emptiness I feel inside.

I raked a hand through my greasy unwashed hair and leaned back in the dining room chair. My clothes had dirt stains on them from last night, I didn't bother washing them. It's not like I can wash the pain away, it'll follow me where ever I go.

I wore a light pink shirt and long light wash jeans that reeked of stench, the wolfs spit had now crusted over and dried up on my cheek. My shoes were mud caked and had a few new holes in them. By now, it was day break. The sun said hello to the world while the moon said goodbye. The two always looked as if they'd crossed paths from time to time, but in reality they're 150 million kilometers apart. I guess on earth things looked different.

_What was the point of going to school now?_

_What purpose did it serve now that Grandma was gone?_

_Why did I even want to go in the first place?_

_It not like I have friends who care about me, right? Then why do I care so much? Is it wrong to have a little hope that they care about me even a little bit?_

The door bell abruptly rang interrupting my thoughts. I glanced at the door that led to the hall that was conncted to the entrance.

_Who would go way out of their way this early in the morning?_

I sluggishly got up from my chair and in the process of doing so, the chair made a creaking noise against the wooden floor boards. My feet lightly tapped on the floorboards as I made my way towards the front door.

I peeked through the peeping hole and gasped. A handsome feature stood before, one that I knew all too well. I pinched my cheeks and put on a fake smile.

When I opened the door, Elijah stood in all his glory, across from me.

_He's so beautiful... Maybe he doesn't know he's beautiful? Is that what makes him beautiful?_

An annoying song that I'd once heard on Grandma's radio filtered through my head.

"Rosalie, I know that it's early," Elijah began with a breath taking smile. He could make men and women of all ages worship him if he wanted, I wonder if he knows that too?

"Luckily, this Monday is off. It's a holiday and I was hoping that you and your Grandma would join my parents and I to dinner."

Bile quickly made it's way up my throat. I didn't know what to say or do. I'm not good when it comes to improvising, I always crack under pressure.

Only then did Elijah notice my clothing choice and my "glossy" hair. His eyes widened in surprise and a light chuckle emanated from him.

_Don't laugh at me!_

"What happened last night? Did you wrestle a bear?" His eyes held a mischievous look in them. I could tell that he was playing with me.

_Think of something, QUICK! Anything Rosalie! Just say IT!_

"N-n-no w-why would I d-do that? Haha..." I struggled out.

Elijah's amused smile turned into a smirk as he raised a brow towards me. I looked around desperately trying to think of anything to get this boy off of my back. I spotted an tree nearby that reminded me of a baseball bat and said the first thing that came to mind.

"I uhm, played uh, baseball last night with my pet... Owl! Because he loves to make home runs?" I laughed nervously and I could feel my eye twitching.

_This is a disaster, he'll see right through my white lies and arrest me! He'll find out that grandma isn't here, that Kale hates being around me, and that I'm not even sure what baseball is! Isn't it the sport where you kick a ball into a net?_

_"_You have a pet owl? Now this I've got to see! Where is it?" Elijah peeked his head into the home and looked past me.

I stood on my tippy toes and blocked his view of the home.

"H-he's taking a bath." I rested my hand on the door and hoped that Elijah wouldn't notice that there wasn't a shower running.

"Really? Birds like baths?"

"He's a rare breed."

I forced a smile, hoping he'd believe me.

I somehow managed to close the front door and stand outside with Elijah.

I'm the worst liar of all liars... Why am _I so cursed? Why can't I have the ability to lie through my teeth like most people can do?_

"Oh! I forgot to hand you the invitation," Elijah pulls an envelope from his pocket and hands it to me.

The card is a very fancy looking card and to make my troubles worse, the card is words on the card are written in cursive.

"My phone number is also on the card, just incase you get lost or you need someone to talk too."

He offered a kind smile that could make Shelona melt. Shelona is a freezing place up north that no one dares to enter. It said to be so cold that even the animals freeze over.

Something deep inside me felt like it was melting, I felt a strong connection to Elijah. I don't know where or how, but I wanted to touch him.

"Rosalie, are you okay?" Elijah placed a hand over my head. Electric shocks went through my body, for the first time in hours, I felt alive again.

"You don't seem to have a fever, but then why are your cheeks red?" I knew Elijah was talking to me, but he sounded as of he were asking himself these questions too.

"Tonight, I'll go."

"Wait what?" Elijah looked at me confused by my sudden comment.

"I mean that I'll go to the dinner tonight. The address is on the invite, correct?"

Elijah had a smile on his face, a smile so wide that you'd think that he'd won the lottery.

"Yes. Yes it's on the invitation."

"Then tonight I'll see you." I smiled shyly and stepped back. I turned around to open my front door and glanced back at Elijah from behind my shoulder.

"That you will, Rosalie."


	28. White Lies and Deadly Goodbyes

Time flew, I couldn't recall how much time, but quite a long time.

The phone rang again.

At this point I felt beyond paranoid, I had grabbed my mini purse, the letter that Elijah gave me, and rushingly backed away from the phone. I turned off all the lights in Grandma's home and locked the front door.

I made my way towards town and hoped that the lights were still on. I didn't want to be attacked by another werewolf.

_It could've been Jase... But then what reason would he have had to attack me? I don't remember getting-_

Then the memory of Jase kissing Luluette filled my mind. His blood red eyes penetrated mine. The look of anger and disgust that he had directed towards me.

_He could've wanted to maybe get revenge on me, but not try and kill me... But wouldn't scarring me half to death have been his revenge?_

I shoo my head lightly and cleared my thoughts.

_No, tonight I will have a happy dinner with the Bass's. No complications and no brain frying thoughts._

I opened a piece of paper and looked down at the address,

"Hemmingway's Willow's, 5213, and-wait what? The last home on the block?" Elijah had written that on a piece of paper. He'd even took the time to draw a smiley face, weird.

I rolled my eyes at the childishness of Elijah. I liked how me and him are growing closer. So far, he's been a friend that I can trust. He hasn't lied or hidden that he's some freakish creature unlike a few other people that I know.

The street lamps were all on, as far as my eyes could see. The moon shone full tonight, as if it wanted to help me reach my destination. The stars were out tonight, vast and never ending. I saw a few constellations that I knew and smiled sadly as the memory or Grandma engulfed me.

I turned down a couple of street corners and found myself passing the school that I hadn't gone to today. I felt bad, but I felt good as well. Why should I suffer through those boring lectures? I learned more at home than I did at school. Books are much more accurate than 50+ year old teachers. I bet that most of them only signed up for teachers because they didn't have anything better to do with their lives.

I agitatedly flipped my hair over my shoulder and listened to the annoying clanking of my heels.

I wonder why nobody's out at this hour? It's only 7:30ish yet, there isn't anyone out and about, strange.

I eventually came to a street that read the same as the one on the letter.

"Hemmingway's Willow's. I guess this is the way?"

I turned down the street corner and merely fell into the middle of the street.

_What the... This place is HUGE! Who lives here? Gigantic Ogres? Maybe I shouldn't jinx my luck..._

All the homes had be anciently old. At least from the 1800's, everyone of them had huge front lawns decorated in a different or unique way. The homes had to be mansions, I've never seen homes that wide and that vast in all my years! They looked almost as big as Luluette's. With Luluette's home though, it looks small on the outside, but really, it's gigantic. With these homes, they look big on the outside and inside.

I looks down at the invitation, then back at the home on the street corner.

_Did he mean this one?_

I looked across the street and saw another jurassic home.

_Or that one?_

Wait! It has to say 5213!

The home across the block read 5215, but the house in front of me read 5213.

I gulped down any nervousness that I'd felt earlier and put on a brave face.

_Tonight, I will have fun. I'll enjoy myself like a regular person, I'll smile like everything's okay, I'll show that nothing in my life is wrong. Everything is perfectly fine._

"A toast to Rosalie and her sick Grandmother!" Mrs. Bass drunkly called out. This would be her 6th glass of champagne.

Okay, so I didn't tell them the exact truth. Did I even try? No. It'd just be too chaotic. They wouldn't understand...

"A toast to Rosalie." Repeated Elijah. He clanged his glass against mine and took a long swig if his drink. I gave him a small smile before setting my drink down.

Don't get me wrong, I like alcohol, I do, but I don't like champagne, it's too strong. So is whiskey, all of these fancy drinks are.

"To Rosalie." Mr. Bass clanged his glass against mine and swallowed his glass of champagne in one swallow.

I'd be lying if I said that I didn't like all of the praise. I honestly don't believe that I deserved it, but it was nice to think that I did.

"Now. Who's up for round one?" Elijah's drunk mother let out a creaky laugh and poured herself another glass.

"Maybe that's enough for one night?" Mr. Bass questioned. I think he's starting to get embarrassed of his wife.

"Non-sense! I can drink as much as I like! After all this is a celebration, yeah?"

"Actually, mom, it's a dinner." Elijah cringed at his mother. His cheeks had turned a light pink color and his ears were a bright red.

_He looks... I can't believe I'm thinking this, but kind of cute when his ears turn red..._

Elijah's mom however, must've believed that all of this time it was a celebration. That's embarrassing.

"Well, I'm still going to d-"

"No. You're not. Go to your room."

Mr. Bass had a wide smile on his face, but his voice sounded grave and commanding. I wanted to run out and away from this room.

_Talk about bi-polar!_

"I-" Before Mrs. Bass could finish, Mr. Bass had already called a to maid to escort Mrs. Bass to her room.

Elijah continued eating his food, he didn't protest or question his fathers requests. I barley touched my food, I didn't want to waste all of their food, but that didn't mean I had to lick my plate clean. Plus, it'd look weird if I wasn't eating anything, not that I'll be eating as much anytime soon.

"So tell me, Rosalie, what kind of disease does you Grandma have?" He took a small sip from his wine and stared across the table at me expectantly.

My heart thudded loudly against my chest.

"Oh,"

I paused and looked across the room. The fancy china was being displayed in large display cases. The plates were decorated with ancient designs that I've ever seen. I tried searching the displays cases for an answer, but they obviously weren't going to sprawl words across their smooth surfaces.

_Come on Rosalie, think of something!_

I directed my gaze back towards Mr. Bass and forced a smile.

"She, uhm, has a tumor."

_A turmor?! Seriously !? Is that the best that you got Rosalie?!_

Elijah and Mr. Bass shot each other a look and then looked back at me. Elijah out down his silverware and pushed his plate away. I cringed when the plate screeched against the table.

In my mind I was mentally freaking out, but on the outside I assumed that I looked sad and shy.

"A tumor? How did that happen?" Elijah asked. He had a worried expression sprawled across his features. I placed my hands under the table and clenched them into tight fists.

"She was born with it, sir." I shift my gaze towards the red table cloth.

A disgusting silence fills the room.

_I'd rather be anywhere, but here. I'm a liar, I shouldn't have come here. Did I seriously believe that these people would believe me? They were right to fear me. I wish that I lived far, far away from these peopl_e.

Like cold water had been thrown on top of me. The feeling that engulfed felt as if I was ripped away from my negative thought.

Warmth spread through out my hand. I glanced down at my clenched fists and saw Elijah's hand on top of mine. He ran his thumb over my wrist comfortingly.

"I'm sorry. I hope she feels better." I flicked my eyes towards his beautiful green ones and saw pure sympathy in them. I swear my heart melted in my rib cage and leaked into my stomach.

_He's such a nice guy... I wonder why he's interested in little o'le me..._

"Is she doing okay?" Mr. Bass asked across the room. He'd stood up and was heading towards a closed door. When he opened it large desserts of many different shapes and sizes piled high on shelves came into view. The warmth from Elijah's hand was gone, instead the cooling freezer made it's presence noticed by making goose bumps appear on my skin.

All of a sudden, a thought came to me.

_Why should I lie? Why not tell them partially the truth._

"She said said she won't live much longer." I stared down at my lap in shame.

_It's still a lie... Just not a complete one._

"I'm so sorry. I know what it's like to lose a loved one to a medical condition. My mother died of heart disease. The one day that she forgot to take her medicine, was the day that me and my brother lost her." He stared at the desserts with a tight gaze and didn't dare look at me or Elijah.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you sad too, Mr. Bass."

_Here I am lying about Grandma when he's over there spilling his guts to me. Why do I have to he cursed?_

"Don't be, she never wanted me anyways."

I shot a look towards Elijah, but his eyes were fixated on his half full plate of food. I decided that it was time to change the subject, before things got a little too sad and depressing.

"What kind of dessert are we having tonight?"

Mr. Bass pulled out a weird jiggly yellow dessert with an odd brown center. He placed in the center of the table and smiled a wide smile.

"Chilled Spanish flan,"

I raised a brow and tilted my head slightly.

What the heck is Chilled Spanish Flan?

Mr. Bass caught on to my silence, he knew that I was confused and said,

"It's a dessert that's always been a personal favorite of Elijah's. The yellowish white layer is vanilla and the brown in the center is caramel."

I nodded my head and offered a skittish smile,

"Okay. I'll try it."

"Be my guest, Rosalie." He chuckled lightly and began slicing up the small dessert between the three of us."

The night dragged on with Elijah and his father cracking jokes and me trying my hardest not to laugh.

I glanced at the clock.

**11:50**

I have to get home, now! What if that man decides to burn my house down!? Then what do I do!? Say that it was the typical, "walking away from the stove" yet another lie?

"I-I have to go."

"So soon? Why it's only-" Mr. Bass glanced at the clock and his words died in his throat.

"Oh, I suppose maybe it is a bit late." Mr. Bass chuckled and looked away embarrassed.

"Are you sure you have to go?" Elijah asked. His eyes were wide and staring deep into mine.

_If I could choose the thing that I liked most about Elijah, it'd be his eyes..._

I wanted to say yes and stay here. Today had been the first that I feel welcome. I love Elijah's dad, I love his family, I love his life, I love the fact that he's my friend. I'm not alone, someone does want to to truly be my friend.

"I want to stay-" I was interjected by Elijah saying,

"Then why don't you?"

"I have to get home and check on my Grandma." A heavy sigh left my lips and I began pushing my chair away from the table.

I stood up and curtsied towards Mr. Bass, he's been such a gentleman all night. I know that that may have looked too formal, but he deserved it.

For the first time in years, I felt like I had a dad looking after me.

A warm smile sprawled itself across my lips as I pushed my chair in. Mr. Bass and Elijah followed in pursuit.

I kept close to Mr. Bass's back side, this home was so large and filled with decorations, you couldn't tell your left from your right. I felt like I'd entered a never ending maze.

Some how we'd managed to make it to the front door of their home and Elijah had one of his hands rubbing behind his neck.

"Are you sure that you have to leave?" He sounded desperate and whiney, it almost didn't suit him.

"Yes. Otherwise I'd stay longer." I laughed softly and held out my hand.

"I'll see you around, Elijah." Elijah eyed my hand and then looked back at me.

"A hand shake? Seriously, what are you four?" Elijah teased, he had crossed his arms over his chest and had a brow raised high.

"Well, what were you expecting?" I felt an annoyance towards Elijah. Something about his comment ticked me off and I don't know why.

_He was just teasing, right?_

"A kiss, maybe?"

My cheeks flared at the thought of such a thing.

_K-k-k-k-kiss Elijah?_

_Images of Elijah's lips on mine filled my mind. Something deep inside me actually wanted that to happen... I could feel it..._

_What's wrong with me?_

My head snaps back and I shrank away from Elijah.

"Stay away from me_."_

The strong urge to hurt Elijah hits me like a school bus.

"Rosalie I was kidd-"

"NO! Stay away!" I screamed. My voice bounced off of the walls and echoed through out the house. Terror emanated off of my voice like an alarm. I was scared of myself, how ironic.

"Rosalie are you alri-" Mr. Bass reached forwards to place a hand on my shoulder. I backed away from Mr. Bass and I grasped for something behind me. My hands managed to wrap around the handle of the front door.

"Don't come near me!" With a sudden burst of energy I yank open the front door and run out and away from the home.

My heels clanked loud and vigorously against the pavement. I wanted to rip these cursed shoes off, but first I had to get away from Elijah and his father. I can't risk killing someone else who's close to me.

I hear Elijah calling my name in the distance causing me to break out into a full sprint. I pass streets with names that I don't know or can't read. The street lamps flicker and I know that soon the mayor will turn out the cities electricity. My heart bangs against my rib cage. I can feel it wanting, begging me to slow down, but I can't. I have to keep going.

Before I know it, I've come into a nearby clearing with tall looming trees. the annoying annoying sign at the entrance of the city stands out most, especially with that retarded clown plastered on the sign.

My dress gets caught on a nearby tree branch as I enter the woods. I know that I'm close to home now.

I don't stop running until I reach the inside of my home. I quickly turn around and lock the front door. I sprint up my stairs and hurriedly enter my room. I lock it behind me unsure of my reason why. I press my back against the door and slid down to the floor. I place my head in my hands and cry silently.

I had such a fun night... Why do I always have to ruin things? Why me? Why?

I ripped off my heels and threw them across the room in frustration.

I wanted to punch something, break something, I wanted to hurt someone! Anything sounded good to me at the moment.

My anger suddenly froze, I no longer felt frustration, I calmed down. I took my head from my hands and looked around the room.

_What's this feeling?_

Then I feel a strong presence. An unnatural presence, one that I've learned to recognize.

"You're late."

His voice is so beautiful. I searched the room for the green eyes and was met with what I'd been looking for in the far corner of the room.

"I-"

"No. No excuses, you're going to pay for your lies Rosalie. Tonight you will scream. You will scream so loudly, the heavens will hear your shrieks of pain and terror."

I tried backing away, but realized that I was already pressed up against my door.

"Please, let m-"

"No, I will never let you go." He crossed the room and began heading towards me. His shady figure was illuminated by the moonlight shining in from my windows.

My breathing became deep and heavy, I felt another adrenaline rush coming.

"What do you-"

"Enough with your useless questions. It's time to get started."

The moon shone on the mans mask, making him look ghoulish. Before I can say another word, I'm surrounded in darkness. My legs shake uncontrollably and my teeth clatter against one another.

I know what's coming next. He's going to torture me with his mind games. I'm not prepared for them and I'm not ready. That's why he finds them enjoyable.

"Who's afraid of the dark now?"

I heard his silky smooth voice in my ear and let out an earth shattering scream.

_**Sorry for such a later update! This chapter took forever to write! I finally finished it! Thank the heavens!**_


	29. Light Shining Through The Dark

**~Rosalie POV~**

I awake screaming. My voice felt dull and dry, as if I'd been screaming for a long time. I try sucking in a few breaths, but pictures and images of last night make my breathing increase.

I shakily reach forward to push away the covers on my bed. The sheets ruffle when I stand up and fall to the ground. I walk towards my open door of the room and head down the stairs towards the kitchen.

_This would be the first time that I've felt hungry..._

I pass the dining room and soon enter the clean yellow kitchen.

_What I hate most, is that this whole house smells like Grandma... I know she's not here, but her scent is, which makes me think she's still here._

_Strange..._

I enter the kitchen and see a small bundle of bananas near the stove in a neat see-through yellow bowl. The banana's are turning a dark brown color, but I don't care. I tear a banana from the bundle and hurriedly rip open the peel. When I sink my teeth in to the banana I sigh with relief.

_I've never felt this hungry in a long time, I need to fill my stomach. It's too empty that it hurts..._

Before I realize it I've finished off the banana.

I bound over towards the refrigerator and yank the door open. I grab the packaged eggs from their container, open a cabinet, pull out a bowl, crack the two eggs that I grabbed in to the bowl and turn on the stove. I pull out a pan that's under the stove and place it on the gas stove. I open a nearby vial of oil and pour a tiny bit into the pan.

When the pan feels warm enough I pour the eggs into the pan and wait for them to cook.

I tap my bare foot on the wooden floor. It then occurs to me that I'm still wearing my dark dress. I touch the fabric and feel a few gaps through the dress.

_That's right... The dress is ruined now..._

The man that attacked me last night. He hurt me in so many different ways, words can't describe what happened to me. I wish I knew who he was, then I'd be able to report him to the police.

_The townsfolk hate you, Rosalie. Who'd want to help an outsider? They'd probably throw a celebration with you gone..._

A tear rolls down my cheek, I swipe a hand to wipe it away and end up smearing it across my cheek.

I grab a nearby spatula and flip my egg. Near the stove is a small vial of cinnamon spice and pulled it closer to my waiting plate on the left side of the stove.

I stared down at my egg on the stove and watched as it cooked on the hot stove.

The egg never stood a chance against me... I'm the predator, I do what I need to in order to survive...

When the egg seemed to look cooked enough I scooped the egg on top of the spatula and slid it on to my plate. I grabbed the cinnamon spice and sprinkled it on to my egg.

I walked across the kitchen and opened the closest drawer that's near the sink. Inside were the many choices of different utensils. I grabbed a knife and a fork and headed back over near the stove, grabbed my plate, and began eating when I sat down at the dining room table.

The egg tasted scrumptious especially with a spice of cinnamon. I've always added cinnamon on my eggs, the flavor is like no other. It tastes as of you were eating French Toast, except the sweet powder is healthy and not fattening.

When I finish the egg, I head back over towards my refrigerator and drink a jug of water. Grandma has always told me that buying the water bottles instead of getting the regular jug is bad because the water bottles have plastic inside them which is harmful to the body. At this moment however, I wasn't thinking about the water bottles or Grandma. I was trying to figure out how to settle the hunger in my stomach.

I opened my freezer and see a tub of rainbow sherbet ice cream. Drool drubbed from my lip and slips down my chin. I grab the ice cream tub from the freezer and grab a large spoon that was laying around on one of the counters. I opened the top of the tub and dug the spoon deep into the cold dessert. When I brought the spoon to my lips I murmured,

"Pineapple, orange and raspberry flavored sherbets battle for your taste bud love."

It was always something that Grandma used I tell me. I remember that it used to make my tastebuds burst when I heard her say it while I was eating it. When I was about to take another bit of the ice cream, my stomach suddenly felt full. The hunger that I had felt earlier was gone.

_Maybe ice cream is magical after all..._

I placed the top back on top of the the ice cream tub and put it back into the freezer.

I would eat more, but what's the point now that I'm full? It'd be like going into the bathroom when you don't even have to use the bathroom.

I wonder what day it is today...

I walk into the living room that's in front of the house and pass the home phone. The home phone lights up when I walk by causing my curiosity to get the best of me.

I press a few buttons on the old phone and a lady said,

"You have 5 messages in your inbox. Press 1 to ignore. Press 2 two listen. Press 3-"

I cut off the women's voice by pressing 2. The phone beeps once before I hear a male voice that I haven't heard in a while.

"Rosalie, it's me, Vence. You haven't been at school lately. I was wondering when you'd come back. We miss you. I-uhm hope you're doing okay."

There was another beep that told me it was the end of the message. The phone moved on to the next messages and I sat and listened.

"Rosalie! Where have you been? Finals are coming up soon! We have to study or else-" I cut off Luluette's voice by pressing 3.

"Message deleted." The female voice said.

The next two messages were Victoria and Luluette, I pressed delete on both of them. I didn't care, why should I care about them if they don't care about me? The last message was something that I wasn't expecting.

"Rosalie, you need to leave your home. It's not safe. I know that I'll get in trouble by telling you this, but there's a man that wants you dead. You've probably have already known this for a log time. I'm sorry that I couldn't have told you sooner, but that's not important. You haven't been to school in 16 days, I'm worried. Listen, when you awake and find this message, I want you to meet me at the local grocery store. Can you do that? I'll explain everything when you get there."

I stared at the phone for a moment before sprinting to my front door.


	30. Flashback In Time 5

**~Claudien's POV~**

"Finnick, do you have any information?"

Finnick came out of his tent wearing light wash jeans and a white colored v-neck. His black long hair was a disheveled mess on his shoulders. When he had talked to me over the phone and told me that his name was Finnick, I pictured him a scrawny red head.

We've been working together for a month now. I'm surprised to say that he's actually a very good hunter. When he called me the first time to make a deal, I thought that he was some half baked hunter, boy was I wrong.

"Actually, the boys that you sent west have a few things to tell. Why don't you ask them?" Finnick may be working with me, but that didn't mean we were friends. I still felt a deep hatred towards him.

_Why can't he just tell me himself and stop testing my patience?_

One of my trackers came out of one of the tents that they'd set up at this campsite.

"Sir," He saluted at me and continued,

"We have a new location on Car-uh, the women's whereabouts." The tracker must've watched my face change from upset to furious when he almost said that wretched women's name.

"Well, speak up." I commanded.

"She was last seen in Uleana Dial Road. She was seen holding baby Rosalie in her arms at 9:30 a.m. and then later she was seen picking apples from an apple orchard on Cherry Bend Road." The tracker shifted his weight from foot to foot.

"What time?"

"Sorry sir, I forgot to say 2:12 p.m." I nodded my head and mouthed "continue".

"The trackers that have been watching her down there, believe she lives somewhere in between Uleana Dial Road and Cherry Bend Road. It's not certain, but that's their best educated guess."

I rubbed my stubble chin and pondered over the trackers words. Finnick had pulled out a cigar, lit it, and took a deep drag from it. Smoke floated upwards and looked to be avoiding the trees as much as possible.

"Basically, you don't know exactly where she is, but that she's somewhere in between those two roads?"

"Ye-well no, sir. I don't associate with the ones from the west. Right now we're in the north." The tracker stumbled over his words, but managed to explain himself.

"Then how do you know all of this?" Finnick exhaled a large puff of smoke into the trackers face and raised a eyebrow.

"Because the trackers on the opposite sides usually send mail towards their opposite side, informing them wether or not they have good or bad news."

The reason that they don't talk to one another? It's so I don't lash out and fire them all. I put a high reward on whoever helps me find Caroline and her child. Many men signed up with me for the money.

"So then it's settled, we'll head-where was it again? South?" Finnick questioned. He took in a deep drag and held it in his mouth for a bit.

"No sir, west." The tracker corrected.

"East it is then." Finnick exhaled again and finally pinched the bridge of his cigar. The cigarette stopped burning and Finnick tossed it to the ground.

The tracker glanced at me and placed two fingers above his eyebrow in a salute. I knew that he was waiting for me to give him orders.

"We leave at dawn."

He bobbed his head and entered the tent that he had come out from. I glanced at Finnick from the corner of my eye and saw a ghostly smirk on his lips.

_Why is he looking at me like that?_

"What?" I growled out.

Finnick raised his hands above his head and gave a fake sympathetic smile.

"Don't get me wrong my friend, but do you really think that you'll ever catch her?"

"What kind of stupid question is that? I know that I would and I will."

_Really, how ignorant did he think that I was? I wouldn't be doing this wild goose chase if I didn't believe that I would catch her. There'd be no point!_

"Calm down tiger. I was only asking." Finnick's signature smirk came back on to his face. Oh how badly I wanted to go over there and punch his lights out. I withheld myself from doing so, but just imagining it made a wicked appear.

"You know Finnick, you may think that this is all fun and games, but when you see the world for what it really is, then you'll understand why I'm so desperate to get this child." I looked down at my black combat boots and watched as a breeze rolled by causing leaves and tumbleweeds to become airborne.

"Oh? So you admit that you need this child, Rosalie?" And interest seems to have sparked in his eyes.

"I don't need her. I need to end her."

"How so? Isn't she your own child?"

"Yes, although child or not, she's part of my bloodline. It was supposed to end with me, not to keep on growing and growing."

I looked towards my other trackers that were gathering maps and sharpening their weapons. A few were sleeping, a few were sweeping, no matter what they were doing, they're always active.

"What do you mean by bloodline?"

I realized too soon that I'd said too much.

_Sh*t..._

"Go help the trackers. I need all the help that I can get." I turned around and began heading back towards my tent. It wasn't anything fancy, in fact it was the same size as one of the trackers tents.

Before I could enter my tent, a hand had grabbed me by the shoulder.

"This conversation isn't over." Finnick's voice sounded solum. I think that for once, ever since he'd joined this expedition, he was actually taking what I said seriously.

"It's over when I say it's over. Don't thin highly of yourself Finnick. Just because you are the one that I talk to most at this camp, does not mean that you and I are friends."

"You're wrong. I'm the only friend that you have. See all those other men out there? They're in this for the money. I'm on the assassination quest because I want to be. I'm the only ally that you got. You better get used to it." I felt Finnicks hold on my shoulder release and the crunching of his shoes told me that he was walking away.

_Some men are a pain in my neck... he's right though, he is my only ally out here. But, I don't trust him enough with my secret. Not yet..._


	31. Anger Has Its Side Effects

**~Vence POV~**

**-3 Weeks Earlier-**

I tapped Jase on the shoulder. He raised a brow at me but showed no intention of taking off his headphones.

"Jase, what did master say?"

"What?" He said obnoxiously.

I peeled his headphones off of his ear and said with a raised voice,

"What did master say?"

Jase rolled his eyes and shook his head. His headphones shimmied off of the top of his head and slipped down in to his lap. Loud rap music seemed to be blasting from them.

_I don't understand... Jase is a werewolf, yet he can stand such loud noises. How does he do it? I can't even stand it when someone yells across the room..._

"Something about taking my duties seriously." He waved his hand in an annoyed gesture and acted like he was reading a book.

"Jase, I've told you a million times. You have to take master seriously or-" before I could finish my sentence, Jase whipped his head back and hissed out,

"Or what!? What could he possibly do to me that he already hasn't done?!"

I looked away from Jase. I can understand his anger, my sister Charlotte was taken by master. He said that he did it to keep me in line. Jase never told me what master did to him, but he doesn't need to. Whatever it is I'm sure it's not good.

"Well, don't get your panties in a twist. I was only asking." Jase growled deeply before turning back around and began to "read" the book that'd he had found lying around one of the library tables.

The library is rectangular shaped. It's at the back of the school that has windows facing the baseball, soccer, track, and football field.

"So... About the carnival." I drawled out.

"What about it?" Jase seemed to be interested in something across the room. I followed his gaze and my eyes landed on a familiar red head.

_Luluette..._

Her hand had anticipated on grabbing a book on a high shelf, but she pulled away and her eyes scanned the shelves some more. I looked past her and saw a table not too far away from the shelves of books. There in a towering pile were books that she'd picked. I knew that they were hers because ever since we were kids, she's always been the book worm.

Luluette pushed a few wavy red locks behind her ear. two of her hands we occupied by 3 thick books. She pushed up her red wire reading glasses and squinted at the book titles.

_I think she's had those since 2nd grade._..

One time in the second grade Luluette told me that she had to get reading glasses because she couldn't see near sited. She broke out into a fit of laughter when she had described a few punks that were picking on her for wearing them. She said, "Victoria however, made sure that that didn't last."

Speaking of Victoria,

A question has been bothering me lately. I'm not even sure when Victoria became a vampire. When we were together she had said that she was turned in the 70's. Although, she was laughing at the time. I'm not sure if she was joking or not... How could she have been turned in the 70's if her and Luluette have been friends since elementary?

_Whatever... Vampires are such confusing things..._

When I'd looked away from Luluette, I was met with Jase's all too famous death glare.

"What?"

"Why the hell are you staring at Luluette?" His fists were clenched tightly on a few pages of the book that he had been "reading."

"I should be the one asking you the same question."

"Don't turn this on me! You like her don't you?" Jase hissed out.

_You know, for a werewolf, he sure does hiss a lot... Maybe it's a Fenris thing..._

"Jase, if I liked her I would've made a move on her by now." I admitted honestly. Luluette was beautiful, but that didn't mean I had feelings for her emotionally. I've known her for most of my life, but that doesn't really mean I'm going to try out the "date your friends" policy.

"What!?" Jase's voice sounded like a guttural growl, a loud one at that.

Did I just say those things out loud?

"You think she's beautiful?!" Jase's voice had turned from a growl to a roared. His voice echoed off all of the walls in the library. I could feel the horrible growling noise entering my sensitive eardrums.

"Jase-"

Before I could calm Jase down, he took matters in to his own hands. Jase lunged at me and tackled me to the ground. His eyes had changed from blue, to a vibrant inhumane blue.

"You take that back!" He landed a punch on my right cheek.

My body went rigid at the sudden contact. I knew that very soon, I'd shift into self defense and hurt my friend badly. I didn't want to, but it's what my body does under close to death situations. All elves have a breaking point. The breaking point is when the elf's body shifts into self defense. That means that I have the ability to use magic. Usually I can use magic, but it's not nearly as strong as it is when my body feels in danger. My family for many generations has had the power to use the elements. My element is water, sounds rather boring, no? Wait and see.

Jase landed another punch, but this time it hit my rib cage. I had him right where I wanted him. A loud cracking noise rang out through the library, Luluette could hear us, I know she could. Master must've given her the order not to interfere with this fight.

I heard a light ringing in my ears. The sound of fresh running water was loud and evident.

_Jase should've known better than to pick a fight with me..._

Everything happened in slow motion. I reached a hand forward and placed it over Jase's heart. His eyes grew wide with hatred and confusion as I sucked in a deep breath.

_The human body is made of 80% of water... He's my closest friend, shouldn't he know that he doesn't stand a chance?_

"Jase, kiss your ass goodbye." I let out the breath that I'd been holding and all hell broke loose.

**~Charlotte Vence's Sister POV~**

**-Hours Later-**

I prodded my finger in to a hole on the cold metal floor. It's been a few days since I've last eaten something solid. Master only feeds me liquids and food that passed through my system quickly. I can't believe that I'm actually going to admit this, but I miss the taste of cotton candy. Vence has always been in love with cotton candy, while I on the other hand have despised it with passion. Now I want to taste the way that it melts in my mouth, how the sugar spreads across my taste buds like a storm spreads across a small town, quick and efficient.

_Vence... I actually miss my brother..._

I haven't seen him for 2 years now. Master says that he's not aloud to see me and I'm my aloud to see him. I don't understand why, but whatever the reason I'm not aloud to ask. Master will only hurt me more in the process. Somedays master shows up to abuse me, others he simply walks past my cell and ignores my existence.

I have scars all along my back in many different places. Some are fresh some are old, some are 2 years old. A couple of months ago I actually believed that my brother wanted to save me, that he'd do anything to save me, but then I questioned him.

_Why isn't he here already?_

_Why isn't he doing all he can to save me?_

_Doesn't he love me?_

Doubt had swarmed me like locus's swarm a farmers crops. I began losing faith in my brother. I'm still not sure on wether he cares enough or not. Having faith is a hard thing when there's no one there to believe in.

I placed my head against the long metal chain connected to the wall. The chain was connected to tight hand cuffs that were wrapped around my wrists to keep me from trying to move around. My legs had cuffs around them as well, I've tried taking both off, but it's impossible. Master has to be the one to take them off or else they won't open.

_Master isn't human..._

I've known this for the longest of time. Master has and never will be human. He's a monster hiding under the skin of human flesh. He may be able to disguise his repulsive self, but deep under his skin, it's still there crawling to get out. His eyes are such a beautiful green though. I used to imagine monsters as hideous beings covered in hair and with a horrible fragrance. Master is the exact opposite, he smells like minty cinnamon, he's not covered in hair, his hair is as black as night.

The last time that he'd walked by my cell, there was a small black stubble growing on his chin. The rest of his body was covered in a dark cloak, as usual. I've never truly seen all of masters face, but I wouldn't want to truly see the killer either.

He killed my boyfriend, Leo. I really did loved him. We planned on getting married after we finished high school. I remember it like it was yesterday. He had got down on one knee and proposed to me, but he didn't have the rings. He had bracelet charms so that I'd never ever forget about him. The way that he died wasn't in his sleep. He died in front of me. Master had seen him and I walking home together and we had seen a man not too far away lurking in the shadows. At first, I thought it was merely a cat because of the glowing green eyes, but as we approached closer, the eyes were as big as human eyes.

I thought that he was a werewolf like Jase because werewolves eyes change vibrantly when their wolf is near the surface. They don't necessarily glow in the dark, but they shine brightly. We'd made the mistake of believing that it was another werewolf. Master saw his chance when I had my guard down and killed Leo right before my eyes. With one swift movement, he'd placed himself in front of Leo and ripped his heart out. Ill never forget the slimy plopping noise that I heard when his heart hit the ground. I can't describe how much guilt that scene has brought me. I'll always blame myself.

Suddenly, there was a light padding noise down the hall. With what little energy I had left, I focused on the noise and searched the ground for the noise. I'm an elf like my brother Vence. His element is water, mine is earth. Earth is always shifting and moving, ever since I was a child I've always been able to see above and underground. Even if there's only a small sprinkle of dirt, I focus on that pile and my eyes feel as if they're there watching the scene before it.

Wolf paws stepped over the pile of dirt that I had been looking out of. I got a whiff of the scent of the intruder and knew who it was.

"Jase?" I called. The cell was dimly lit by moonlight. It made it even more difficult for me to see in the dark. I pulled at the chains, hoping that they'd magically fall off, but hoped are after just hopes.

"Charlotte, here." A skidding noise was heard as the sound of jingling keys hit my bare foot. I managed to read forward and grab then.

"Why are you letting me go? Did master say I could go?" I questioned. I positioned the key in front the keyhole on my hand cuffs.

"Who cares, just hurry up!" Jase growled out.

I did as he ordered and managed to get all of the chains off.

My cell door was wide open and I felt a wave of freedom wash over me. Never before had I felt such freedom. I felt so happy that fat tears were now steaming down my face. I frantically tried wiping them away, but more seemed to replace them.

"Jase I-"

Before I could finish my sentence, Jase launched himself in to the cell. He stood before me, 10 times my size. His wolf shoulders were the size of bowling balls. I knew how thick and full of muscle Jase is. He's a Fenris, very rare werewolf, he can easily kill me. Why did I believe even for a second that he'd let me go? He's also one of masters minions. I'll never be free.

"Do you understand why I have to kill you?" He asked.

I then smelt the thick scent of blood on his fur coat. Jase was a huge black wolf, he has to be the size of a monster truck. At least to me he looked monstrously huge.

"Jase are you hurt?" I took a shaky step forward.

"Don't evade my question!" He snarled. I took a few steps back and came in contact with the cell wall. The chains behind me clanked loudly against the wall making my ears ring momentarily.

"No, I don't understand." My voice was monotone and I stared straight ahead.

"Because Vence cares about you."

Those words punched me in the gut hard. Relief and grief flooded through my system like a tsunami.

_He cares about me, he cares! All this time I thought that he didn't care about me, but hearing that he cares about me from Jase must mean that it's true. Jase and Vence have been friends since they were babies in cribs._

I wanted to run and do cartwheels and had stands, anything! Just something to show how happy I was.

Happiness doesn't last forever. Especially not in the minds of killers. Jase must've seen the hopeful glint in my eyes. He leaped across from where he was standing and slammed down hard on my stomach. Normally an elf would've been able to fight back. Our self defense mode would be able to protect us from any harm, but I'm too weak. Master has worn me out so much that I can barley stand. Master has broken me mentally and physically.

"Charlotte, I'm sorry." He said in a deep guttural voice. He was trying his hardest to hold back as much as possible.

Jase wasn't always this way, I know that. When Vence wouldn't have played with me and my barbies, Jase would be the one who'd have to play with me. He didn't like playing with them, what boy did? But he did it anyways. In a way Jase was like a second brother to me. Yes, he is a complete jerk and tends to get the wrong idea on things, but deep down, his heart isn't as cloudy as his mind and brain seem to be. Jase says things he doesn't mean, like right now for instance.

"No your not. If you were sorry, you wouldn't be doing this." I cough out. A trail of blood escapes my mouth and pools near the side of my face. It's warm on the cold metallic floor.

"I-I don't have a choice." He stammered.

"There's always a choice Jase. You're just always making the wrong choice."

I know that I was saying to much, my heart beat was already slowing down. I don't know how much longer I'll last. Probably a few minutes.

"If your going to kill me, make it quick. I'm sick of feeling sorry for myself." I inhaled deeply and waited for Jase to plant the final move. His claws sunk deeply into my neck. I was only a few minutes before death, but even before I died, I heard masters voice one final time.

"Now, now, Jase, Was that really necessary? Now you've gone and made a mess. Since it's already bloody, I think that I'll mix your blood in with hers. Who knows, it might actually make a unique smell." With one final glance at master, my eyes began to close shut. Master had his hands wrapped around Jase's thick werewolf throat, before I'd disappear forever.

**~Rosalie's POV~**

I ran as fast as I could. Adrenaline, excitement shocked every cell in y body.

_I want to see him... I'm glad that he called me..._

When I'd made it to the local grocery store, I practically jumped for joy.

I searched a few aisles looking for a recognizable brown hair.

When I'd gone down to the dairy aisle it was empty. At first I thought it merely a coincidence, but as I stared closer I saw dark brown hair near the milk aisle.

"H-hello?"

"Mmm?" When the man turned around I gasped in shock.

"Vence!? You dyed your hair?!" I screeched in shock and disappointment.

_He had really beautiful hair too!_

"Look, that's not important." He waved his hand dismissively and stared down into my eyes.

"How can that-"

"Rosalie," Vence grabbed my hand and we started exiting the grocery store.

"We need to talk somewhere private."

"Vence, what is going on? Why do-" Vence stopped me in mid-sentence.

"Not. Now. Act like we're a couple. I'll explain later." Vence said through clenched teeth.

_You better explain!_

I raised a brow, but nontheless intertwined my fingers with his. His hand was so big, it surrounded mine in an instant. I tried ignoring a nauseous feeling in my stomach.

Soon, we'd come across a fancy looking restaurant. Vence led us inside and said to the man up front,

"Table for 2 please."

"Ah, this way sir."

The waiter dressed in a fancy suit, led us to two secluded seats near a window. The lights were dim in this restaurant and it smelled like freshly baked cake.

"Rosalie I can explain."

I quirked a brow towards him and waited.

_He better explain... Explain big time..._

"My sister is dead." His eyes stared down at the black round table before us.

"Wait wh-" He cut me off and said in a solemn voice,

"So is Jase."

"How-"

"That's what I can't tell you."

Anger erupted like a volcano. I had the strong urge to slap him across his pretty little face.

"Why am I here?" I questioned through clenched teeth.

"So they don't see us." He said.

_That really doesn't narrow it down though..._

"They? What are you talking about?"

"Masters watchers."

_Watchers? They? Has Vence got a hold of cactus juice?_

"Vence what are you talking about?" I clenched my fists tight under the table. His short sentenced answers are really getting on my nerves.

"Rosalie," Vence sucked in a breath before letting it out.

"It's a long story." He let out his breath and stared back down at the round black table.

I don't know what caused me to say this, but I did. I said it and I have no regrets.

"I have all day."


	32. Behold The Spirit Crushing Truth

***Recap***

"Table for 2 please."

"Ah, this way sir."

The waiter dressed in a fancy suit, led us to two secluded seats near a window. The lights were dim in this restaurant and it smelled like freshly baked cake.

"Rosalie I can explain."

I quirked a brow towards him and waited.

_He better explain... Explain big time..._

"My sister is dead." His eyes stared down at the black round table before us.

"Wait wh-" He cut me off and said in a solemn voice,

"So is Jase."

"How-"

"That's what I can't tell you."

Anger erupted like a volcano. I had the strong urge to slap him across his pretty little face.

"Why am I here?" I questioned through clenched teeth.

"So they don't see us." He said.

_That really doesn't narrow it down though..._

"They? What are you talking about?"

"Masters watchers."

_Watchers? They? Has Vence got a hold of cactus juice?_

"Vence what are you talking about?" I clenched my fists tight under the table. His short sentenced answers are really getting on my nerves.

"Rosalie," Vence sucked in a breath before letting it out.

"It's a long story." He let out his breath and stared back down at the round black table.

I don't know what caused me to say this, but I did. I said it and I have no regrets.

"I have all day."

***End Of Recap***

"Well, it depends on your bloodline." Vence exhales while talking and stares as the waiter sets down water with lemon in front of us.

I thank the server and offer a kind smile. When the waiter walks away I said,

"Bloodline?"

"Yes, your bloodline." Vence clarifies.

_Yup, it's official, I'm lost..._

"Vence, you're going to have to narrow it down just a bit."

"I feared so."

He sighs deeply. I know that I'm probably making this harder for him, but seriously, going off and talking about bloodlines confuses me.

"Okay, Rosalie, you know that some families living within this city have a bloodline, correct?"

I nod my head in agreement and say,

"Oh, yeah. My Grandma told me a little about mine, but she sure had a lot to say about yours, Jase's, Victoria's, and Luluette's." I avoid eye contact as my heart twists violently in my chest.

As I was talking I number their names with my fingers.

"Then tell me what I am."

Vence stared deeply in to my eyes. I felt like one of those girls in class who couldn't answer a question seriously.

"An Elf?" As the word elf rolls off of my tongue I snicker. I'm not being disrespectful, it's just a hard thing to believe. I mean, imagine your friend demanding you tell them what they are, but instead of calling them human, you call your friend an elf. Quite laughable, eh?

"I hope you don't think that I'm one of Santa's helpers." Vence raised a brow towards me. He had a deep scowl, but deep down I know that he's trying his hardest to suppress a grin.

"Well, then what do elf's, like yourself, do?" I quizzed.

_I honestly believed that he worked in Santa's workshop. But hey! Even I'm wrong!_

"It's complicated." Vence rubs the back of his neck and stares anywhere, but at me.

_Can't he just make things less complicated by crawling out of his shell and telling me?_

"Try me." I challenged. We're not getting anywhere unless he starts spilling his guts to me. Hopefully, not literally.

"Each elf has his or her own duty. It's a duty that we're born with. For me, I'm a protector, I protect those dearest to me, but for my sister, she was different. What she was born with was love. Meaning that the more love or loved she feels, the stronger her powers are. But, if she doesn't feel loved, then she becomes weak and it'll be as if she's a regular mortal. That's how elf's work. Normally when an elf faces another elf, it gets deadly. There's always one victor and one loser." Vence explained.

I stare at him with wide eyes and an open mouth. Never before have I ever listened so intently to someone's words. Surprisingly, this subject was actually rather interesting. But very confusing.

"Woah, woah, woah, so you "elf's" are born with these abilities?"

"Yes, each elf is unique. There isn't one that is the same."

I nodded my head and had the strong urge to pull out a note book and jot down notes, but I didn't have a notebook or a pencil.

Then it happened. A question nipped a brain evilly until the question passed through my lips.

"Wait, why are you telling me this now? Why didn't you tell me these things when we'd met?"

"I had to be sure about you." Vence says, leaving me more confused and question nipping at my brain mercilessly.

"Sure if what, Vence?" I grumble.

_Could this boy make my brain anymore confused?_

"That you are what I think you are." He said in a solemn dark tone.

"VENCE! JUST TELL ME ALREADY!", That's what I wanted to say, but instead I was a bit more composed.

"And what is that, exactly?" I frowned deeply at him and hoped he was getting a vibe from me that said 'get-to-the-point-already'.

I wanted to know what I was. Grandma couldn't tell because she didn't know what I was, Vence knows what I, yet he's hesitating to tell me.

But something inside me didn't want to hear it, I wanted to believe that I was a normal human girl. That I didn't hurt strangers when I got stressed. That I didn't kill those closest to me, but the time of dreaming is over. It's time that I wake up.

"Rosalie, you're a soul eater."


End file.
